Phrases
by Xaphrin
Summary: Life is made up of moments patch-worked together, little phrases and stories that make us who we are and draw us to one another. A collection of Beast Boy and Raven one-shots and drabbles.
1. The Paper Cut

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** _HELLO, FRIENDS! I normally don't put ANs at the beginning of stories, but I thought I'd let you know what this is. These are all the drabbles/one-shots I've done on Tumblr over the past year (I have somewhere between 250 - 300), and I thought I'd put them all in one place where they're organized. Feel free to enjoy them, leave a review, let me know any thoughts or questions. I'll try to post a few every three or four days._

 _Additionally, since I am the self-proclaimed Princess Lemon Trash, some of these get smutty. I'll up the rating to M when I cross that bridge, but until then, these are all rated K - T. Thanks for being awesome, and I'll see you on the other side._

* * *

 **The Papercut**

Beast Boy's lower lip protruded as he cradled his right hand close to his chest. He was fake sniffling as he stared as the single, minute drop of blood that dribbled down his index finger and into the hollow bowl of his palm.

"See, Rae. I told you that doing work was dangerous." He sniffled again. "Look at this injury! I'm _broken_!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she made her way to the first-aid kit. "Stop being such a drama queen. You have a paper cut, not a stab wound." Pause. "And don't call me 'Rae', you know I hate it."

He shrugged, his mortal wound momentarily forgotten as Raven moved closer to him, fishing through the small kit for a bandage. "I always thought you liked your nick-name? You always blush a little when I call you that."

Raven looked out from the shadow of her hood and frowned. "No. I don't."

"I think you're lying." He grinned as she pulled out a small Band-aid and wrapped his uninjured hand around her fingers. "You secretly like it, don't you?"

Raven pulled her hand away and gave him a deadpanned stare as she unwrapped the small, brown bandage. "No. And stop this, Beast Boy. I don't appreciate the attention."

He laughed and held out his hand to be bandaged. "Lies, Rae. You like it."

She rolled her eyes and put the band-aid on his finger before slamming the first-aid kit with an air of finality. He didn't have to be so damn aggravating all of the time. She huffed out a breath of air and turned away from him. "Next time be careful of rogue pages… what were you doing anyway?"

"Reading one of the books you left out."

Raven swallowed and stopped mid-step. "I… I left a book out?"

"Yeah." She heard the smirk in his voice. "I didn't know you were such a fan of paperback romance stories, _Rae._ "

Oh no.


	2. To Touch - Morning

**To Touch - Morning**

Lying naked in her bed, the one thing Beast Boy had come to realize was that Raven was impossibly soft. Saying her skin was like silk was an insult. No, she was much softer than that. Running his fingertips up and down her bare back was like touching heaven, all soft clouds and warm air winding around him. Her hair was fine and delicate, like the gossamer wings of a dragonfly, catching the bright light of early morning and reflecting vibrant shades of lavender and plum back into the air.

"You're up early." Her voice was muffled by her pillow, but she chose not to move. Instead, she let Beast Boy continue his exploration of her body.

He shrugged, his fingertips trailing down the curve of her spine. "I wasn't tired anymore."

"Mm." Her body relaxed again, and he began to pepper her shoulders with soft, sporadic kisses.

"Have I ever told you that you taste like tea and clean water?"

She looked confused for a moment, as if caught off-guard by the sentiment. "You have not."

"I like it." That was all.

"Oh."

He felt the heat rising from her skin - blushing. Sometimes she could be really cute, but he would never tell her that. After all, he valued his head too much. Instead, he buried his face in the beautiful strands of her hair, breathing deep before nipping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips, and her fingers tightened in the comforter.

"Any plans for today?" He made small talk to distract her from what his hands were doing.

"I have patrol first thing this morning." She shivered, her voice wavering slightly with the movement.

"Right. We haven't had patrol together in a while." His fingers stopped and he pondered that for a moment. "It kinda sucks."

Raven shrugged. "Robin thinks it's for the best. I don't disagree."

Beast Boy's hands stopped completely, and he pulled away to pout. "Why is that?"

Raven rolled over on her back and offered him one of her rare, almost nonexistent smiles - just the edges of her lips turning up. She reached out and trailed her fingertips from his belly button to his clavical then back down again. "You distract me."

Well, she had certainly turned the tables. "Oh."

Raven nodded. "Indeed."


	3. Picnic

**Picnic**

The grass smelled lovely beneath her. Sharp and green, and brought forth a plethora of memories. Raven lay half asleep, dosing in an out of dreams as Beast Boy sat next to her, talking about something he watched on TV the other day. Finally noticing her disinterest, he sighed and fell next to her prone body.

"You're not listening."

"No." She was unrepentant.

"What are you doing then?"

"Enjoying our time together." She lifted an eye and looked into his face. "You _are_ the one who asked me out here. Remember?"

"I did." He shrugged and looked back at the sky. "You never get out of the tower. I thought it would be something fun for us to do."

"Without the rest of the team?"

He flushed and looked away, sitting back up to avoid being too close to her. "We're friends. We can hang out without the rest of the team, ya know. We don't have to be together all the time."

"I'm aware." Raven closed her eyes again, letting the sound of wind and waves wash over her. "Well aware." Smirk. "But I don't believe you've ever asked anyone besides Cyborg out for a picnic."

She could practically hear the eye roll.

"I was just bored being inside. I thought this may be fun." He dug around in the picnic basket for another sandwich. "Sorry I bothered. I won't ask again."

Raven chuckled and readjusted her position, resting her head on her forearms. "I don't mind being bothered, Beast Boy." Pause. "Sometimes I rather enjoy it."

She head the loud sound of his nervous swallow.

"Oh."


	4. Breaking Through the 156th Dimension

**Breaking Through the 156th Dimension**

"Goddamnit, Larry!"

Raven rubbed her lower back as she stared into the sky, muttering curses under her breath. That stupid, small imp had a freaking death wish. Beast Boy sat next to her rubbing his head in frustration and confusion as he forced himself into a sitting position.

"I'm gonna throw him into a dimension he'll never be able to find his way out of and then-" Raven stopped speaking as she stared up into a face that was strangely familiar, and somehow completely foreign.

"Um, dudes. Are you okay?"

Raven looked up at an attractive young man with somewhat boyish looks and stared. His bright-green eyes bore into her with something akin to straight confusion and utter amazement. Raven picked herself up and adjusted her cloak with an air of frustration, trying to ignore the strange jump in her heart as he continued to look at her.

"I'm fine." She huffed out. "You didn't happen to see a short, rather annoying midget running around here, did you? You would have heard him before you actually saw him."

"Ah. _No_." He looked a little surprised by her statement. "Let me ask my girlfriend."

Raven's heart deflated in reaction to that word, but she ignored it and belt down to help a dazed Beast Boy to his feet. He mumbled something about sausages and Frisbee as he clambered to a standing position.

The attractive boy turned around and called out to a young woman approaching them from across the park. "Hey, Rach! You didn't see a weird looking-" He turned back to Raven with a questioning look.

"Annoying midget. Goes by the name of Larry."

"Ah." He called back to his girlfriend. "Annoying midget, goes by the name of Larry?"

"No." Her voice was flat, but held a slightly confused lilt at the end. "I haven't. Should I have?"

Raven shook her head. "No. I was just hoping."

"Uh. Sure." He glanced at the two of them and seemed confused for a moment. "You're uh, not from around here are you?"

"No. Probably not."

"Oh." He shuffled, unsure of what to say next, and decided to introduce himself. He held out his hand and smiled so bright it nearly blinded Raven. "Um, hi. I'm Garfield."

She blinked. "What?"

"Garfield." He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged in embarrassment. "Sorry, I know it's kind of a dumb name. I didn't pick it. That's my girlfriend, Rachel."

Girlfriend. Rachel. Boyfriend. Garfield.

"Oh."

Beast Boy seemed to gather enough of hit wits to realize what was said. "Wait. Your name is Garfield? And your girlfriend is…" He looked over at Raven and she yanked her hands away as if she'd been burned.

As Rachel approached they stared at their two doppelgangers with something akin to panic. They even _looked_ the same.

"OH THERE YOU ARE!"

Raven jerked and looked up at Larry trying to fly close to them. "You little… you dropped us here!"

"Awe, come on! I only dropped you two universes apart. It's not that far."

" _Look_."

He looked at the bewildered, hand-holding couple standing in front of her and Beast Boy. "Oops! Well… mistakes _can_ happen."

"I'm gonna mistake you right up your ass if you don't get us home _now_." Raven reached into the air and yanked his floating body down to her eye level. "Just take us home and let us never talk about this again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Er… yes, Raven."

"Good."

Raven forced an awkward, polite smile at the people in front of her. "Nice to meet you and all, but we're leaving now. Thanks." With those words she found herself and Beast Boy standing in front of the other Titans, confusion on their faces.

"What happened?"

Raven blushed as she thought about the couple they had met in another world and glared at Beast Boy next to her. He held up his hands and took a few steps back, obviously trying to preserve himself first.

"Nothing happened. And _that's final._ " With that she gathered her composure and walked out the door.

Seriously, in what world would her and _Beast Boy_ ever get together?


	5. To Touch - Massage

**To Touch - Massage**

Beast Boy groaned, feeling Raven's hands sink into the tense muscles running down either side of his spine. Her fingers found a particularly tight knot just below his shoulder blade and pushed hard, sending a jolt of dark energy into the tissue.

"Ow!" He jerked away from her, glaring up from his spot on the table in the infirmary. "Don't be so hard!"

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulders down onto the table. "Don't pull muscles when rolling around during fights with Cinderblock and I won't have to."

"It's not like I asked-" His thoughts skidded to a halt as he felt something warm, soft, and round slide over his bare skin as she leaned over his prone body.

Her breasts.

Color flooded his face as he squirmed under her touch, feeling his attention start to drift from her hands to the rest of her. He swallowed hard and debated whether or not to tell her about her proximity… but decided that he liked her touch too much to let her know.

"If you weren't so clumsy, I wouldn't be here trying to fix you." She zapped him with another spark. "Now, shut up and let me finish."

He shifted again, his position becoming increasingly uncomfortable as she continued to move her slender fingertips over him. In spite of how good it felt, this really needed to stop or he was going to find himself in an awkward situation.

He cleared his throat and tried to shake her hands off. "I'm feeling better. You can stop if you want to."

She pushed him back down. "I'm not done yet. You did a number on your spine with that stupid, maverick move. Let me at least finish your lower back."

He bit back a groan and squirmed again, her hands on either side of his spine, popping his hips back in place. His body reacted to her touch again, and he just barely caught her name before it fell from his lips. What in the world was he going to do? If he left now, she was going to be well aware of the way his body enjoyed her touch. Fucking embarrassing.

"Roll over."

He paled, trying to think of the most unsexy things he could have before responding. "I told you, Raven. I'm fine."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "I need to make sure your hips are still aligned right. Roll over."

Before Beast Boy could stop her advances, she grabbed his left side and yanked, flipping him onto his back.

Her hands stilled on his ribs, and he could feel her stare burning into him. Mumbling a plethora of apologies, he scrambled off the examination table and fumbled for his shirt.

"Sorry." He darted out of the room before he made an even bigger fool of himself in front of his crush. But as the door closed behind him, he heard the faint sound of her voice.

"Well, well…"


	6. Thunder

**Thunder**

It was a little-known fact that Beast Boy was terrified of thunderstorms. Raven had always likened it to a dog, who ran away at the first sign of noise and lightning, to hide under the largest piece of furniture it could find. Usually, if a particularly bad storm pushed through the city, Beast Boy ran and hid in his room. But this night, the storm was the worst any of them had seen yet, and the windows of the tower rattled with the noise and force of mother nature.

Raven, however, actually didn't mind thunderstorms, the noise was comforting and the sound of rain beating against her window gave her some small amount of peace. Most storms she would turn off all the lights in her room (not that there were many) and sit on the edge of the bed, watching the light and rain fill the sky until the skyline became obscured into a colorful smear of city lights. It was beautiful, like an impressionist painting.

But this night, it was unlikely that she would be alone. Her door swung open, spilling the bright light from the hallway into her room. She growled and whipped her head around to her doorway, fully intending to berate someone for interrupting her tranquility. But, the words died in her throat upon seeing the outline of a small, shaking cat sitting on the threshold.

"Beast Boy…" She rolled her eyes and motioned him inside, flicking the door closed with her powers as he cautiously padded into the room.

"Are you going to behave?" She raised an eyebrow and watched his expression change.

Giving a soft, almost inaudible mew he nodded and hopped up on her bed. Raven picked him up and set him in her lap, stroking him from ears to tail as she watched the waves of rain slide in from the ocean to the bay. Beast Boy continued to shake under her touch, but there were bouts of purring that interrupted the overall terror.

"Are you going to be like this every time it storms?"

The most recent bout of purring stopped, and he looked up at here with his wide, green eyes. Blinking once, he gave another nod and curled back into her lap. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, run ran her hand up and down his back again.

"Fine. Whatever." Sigh huffed out an irritated breath, grateful that the darkness hid her blush.


	7. Kimono

**Kimono**

Beast Boy remembered the first time he saw her in it. Hell, now he had _fantasies_ about seeing her in it. That midnight blue silk and brocade draped around her body like a bottomless river swirled around stones and pebbles, hugging their curves. The sight was permanently burned into his memory, and he would never let that image go.

It had happened a few months after everyone had returned from Tokyo, and he was in desperate need of a referee for a new game Cyborg and him had decided to invent. He had opened the door to Raven's room without knocking (something he was starting to do out of habit recently), and saw her standing there - in _it_.

A kimono.

His heart rose into his throat at the sight, and his words were lost somewhere on his lips.

Raven, however, was in full control of her vocal chords, and was determined to hide her embarrassment from him. "GET OUT!" She wrapped him in her ribbons of dark magic and threw him through the open door and into the opposite wall. "GET OUT, BEAST BOY!"

She slammed the door shut, and he briefly debated running back in, just to catch sight of her again, but decided that he liked his head attached to his shoulders. From then on, Raven had a tendency to lock her room any time she was in it, but to keep him out.

Two weeks passed before she started speaking to him again, and a whole month before she decided to forgive him. He was grateful for her forgiveness, but certainly more interested in seeing her in it again, and he took every opportunity to ask her about it. Most of the time she would scoff and walk away, sometimes she would glare and choose not to say anything. But no matter what her response was, she never explained out right what she was doing in a kimono in the darkness of her room.

"Was it a souvenir?"

Glare.

"Come on, Rae. It's been like two months… I've _gotta know_."

"You do not." She returned to the book in her hand. "It's none of your business."

Okay. She was at least acknowledging she had _something_. This was a serious improvement over his questions from last week. Beast Boy decided to press his luck. "Cosplayer?"

She scoffed and stood up. "I have told you a hundred times before, Beast Boy, let it _go_." With a definitive swish of her cloak, she stepped out of the common room and disappeared down the hall.

But he couldn't let it go. He just _couldn't_. There were nights when he laid awake and stared at his ceiling, trying to redraw every detail in his head until he felt dizzy with obsession. He wasn't sure what it was about a damn kimono that fascinated him, but something about the femininity of it called to him. He had seen Raven in dresses before, or a nice top and a pair of jeans, but not once had he ever considered her feminine. She was, after all, really good at kicking ass, and really bad a cooking, and both of those things didn't exactly spring to his mind the image of a sweet, demure woman.

But that stupid, damnable _kimono_ …

He gripped the pillow behind his head, wondering why he couldn't let it go. He wanted to see it again, to look at the way it moved down her body, pooling just slightly on the ground. He wanted to see the obi in its contrasting orange color and strange, ornate bow. He wanted to see that lovely piece of jewelry that hung in her hair.

Most of all - he wanted to see it _off_ of her.

He wanted to admire it hanging from her body before he took it off of her, one layer at a time, until she was laid bare to him with nothing more than that jewelry in her hair. Groaning, he rubbed his face and rolled over on his side, trying to think of anything but that sight. Baseball, laundry, cleaning Silkie's litter box… _anything_.

But no matter what he tried, he was left with that image of her, her kimono loose enough that it draped over her shoulder until he pulled it free, exposing her pale skin to him. Her skin looked like moonlight, and she would have glowed under what little light was available, her hands reaching for him. Beast Boy shifted in his sleep and sighed.

"Why can't I let it go… maybe I should just _ask_ her to put it on again."

That was a stupid idea, she had barely acknowledged that she even _had_ a kimono, let alone wore it. Asking was sure to get him the answer of "No. Now please die." He didn't really blame her though, she was rather secretive, and it was sort of a private matter… maybe… he didn't know.

Cursing under his breath, he stood up and started down the hallway. Maybe he just needed to move around a little before he could reset his body enough to fall back asleep. At least it was _something_ to do.

As he passed Raven't room, he heard the soft swish of someone moving around inside. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to the sound of fabric draped over her body. He bit back a groan, imagining her in that soft, beautiful kimono again.

"I know you're there."

He blushed and pulled his head away from the door, just as she pushed it open. She stood in her uniform, one hand propped up on her hip, glaring down at him. He blushed and took a step back from the doorway, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh. Sorry, Rae. I just… was…"

"Trying to see me in my kimono again?"

He blushed even deeper, but found no reason to lie. "Yes."

Raven stood there and glared for a long minute before responding to him. "If I put it on for you, do you promise to _shut the hell up_ about it?"

Was she… offering? Beast Boy tried to contain his excitement, and he found himself nodding without any real thought as to what he was agreeing to. He didn't care what the price was, as long as he could see her in the kimono again.

"Come in. Let's get this over with." Sighing, she stepped aside and allowed him in, setting him on the edge of her bed, facing her closet door. "I can't believe you won't leave it alone, and I don't want to have this discussion in front of the others."

Beast Boy looked confused. "So…?"

"Yes, it's mine. Yes, I bought it in Japan. I bought it because it was pretty and it made me… _happy_ to look at it." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare. "And, _yes_ , I enjoy wearing it. No, I'm not a cosplayer… I just liked it. Is there anything else you want to know?"

He shook his head, eyes wide. "No."

"Good. I will put it on for you and you will look at it." She paused, trying to make the rest of her stipulations perfectly clear. "Then after you are done looking, you will _shut up_ for all eternity and leave my room forever. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Fine." She turned around and disappeared into her walk-in closet, closing the door behind her.

Minutes ticked by in silence, and the only sound was the soft swish of fabric against her body and the deepening breath of Beast Boy. He fidgeting for a little bit, trying not to think about what she would look like when she came out of the closet. Would his memories still ring true? Would she still be as beautiful as he remembered? Or-

He thoughts skidded to a halt as she opened the door and stood in front of him.

"Here." Sighing again, she turned in a slow circle, showing off the deep blue that complemented her pale skin. Her hair was twisted up into a hasty and messy bun, that strange piece of hair jewelry catching the thin light of the moon outside her window. She looked more lovely now that his first, fleeting glimpse of her.

"You're beautiful."

She stopped moving and looked at him. "What?"

"You're… you're beautiful." He stood up from his space on the bed and approached her carefully, trying not to frighten her. No, he wanted her to stay right there so he could look at her and touch her. "I like the way this fits on you, and the way the silk moves over your skin. Like water." He reached out and fingered the jewelry in her hair. "I like this."

"Stop teasing." She pushed at him and took a step back. "I don't like it. Look, I put the stupid thing on to get you to shut up, not so you could sit here and make fun of me. Are you done looking yet?"

"No." He closed the space between them, his fingers running over the silk of the obi, and chasing the stiff fabric back to the ornate bow over her spine. He undid a few of the hidden hooks and pulled on the bow, loosening it. "I'm still looking… at you mostly."

Raven sighed and took a step back from him, her own fingers going to pull the fabric off of her. She fumbled a little bit, but it finally loosened, and she unrolled the obi from her waist, setting it gently on the floor.

Beast Boy half-expected the robe to simply fall off of her, but when it didn't, he sighed, knowing that there was undoubtedly more ties and hooks he would have to undo. He stepped forward, but Raven stopped him with a palm to his chest.

"What are we doing?"

That was a _very_ good question. One he hadn't thought to ask himself until now. Leave it to Raven to be the most logical in any situation.

"I don't know. I just…" He reached out to find another tie on the kimono, pulling it free from its knot. "I just want to touch you." Pause. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes." She stepped back and picked up the obi from the floor, folding it back up. It was "And no."

He sighed. That was an enigmatic answer. "Okay…"

She stood there and finished folding the obi with confusion in her eyes. "I don't know what we're doing and you… you won't leave _this-_ " She paused to gesture to her kimono, still hanging from her body. "-alone. I don't know what your obsession is with it. With me even more so…" She trailed off and looked away.

"Because seeing this is seeing a new side to you, Raven… and it's kinda interesting." Beast Boy blushed, looking down at his feet and shuffling. "Seeing you as something more than just a teammate is different and I kind of like it. I like seeing you have hobbies and interests… don't ask me why. It just kind of makes me… _happy_."

Raven blushed, and she stared down at her feet, poking out from the layers of fabric draping over her body. Beast Boy watched her with a small bubble of contentment rising into his chest. Okay, it might not have been his fantasy, but maybe it wasn't so bad. After all, he still had the opportunity to see her all dressed up. He patted her head and stepped back from her, smiling a little.

"Thanks for letting me get that itch out of my system. I promise not to tell anyone." He started for the door, his hand out to push it open, before…

"Ask again sometime."

He paused an looked back at her. "What?"

"Some other time… ask me about it again." She shuffled a little, the only betrayal of her emotions behind her blank face. "About my kimono. Maybe things will be a little bit different next time."

Beast Boy swallowed hard. Was she suggesting…? No. She couldn't have. This was _Raven_ after all. She wouldn't give in so easily. Then again… it's not like he minded pulling the layers off of her. There were a lot of them, and it might have been a little work to get to the core of her, but it was worth it in the end. He knew it was worth it in the end.

He gave a slow smile. "Okay."


	8. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

Raven was surprised it took her as long as it did to notice the tattoo. It must have been a fairly recent decision, but the ink was starting to fade into his clover-colored skin, so it couldn't have been _that_ recent. Still, it surprised her that it took a total of five intimate encounters for her to see it. Of course usually their rendezvouses were in the dark, where they could only feel each other, and never see. After they were done, she would usually disappear to her room before the others saw them together.

But this night she had decided to sleep over, and as the morning sun breached the darkness of his messy room, she saw the black mark stretched across his skin like a brand of ownership.

It was a paw-print on his left shoulder blade, specifically covering a scar.

Curious, Raven reached out and traced the shape before tracing the scar beneath it. He groaned and turned his head to look at her, a small, mischievous smile peeking out from the folds of his sheets as his bedhead splayed across his pillow.

"Ready to go again?"

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." She chose to ignore his invitation, and continued tracing the small, black paw print. Feeling the bumps and ribbons of the scar underneath reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what. It was a long time ago…

"Mm, yeah. I got it a few months ago." He shrugged and lied his head back down on his pillow, still watching her. "Cy and I had to come up with an ink that would work with my body chemistry. Well…" He blushed. "Cy did. I'm not exactly the chemistry type."

"Mm." Raven made a noncommittal noise and traced the scar again, her brain desperately trying to remember the significance of the injury. "What's this scar?"

"You don't remember?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"I'm trying to…"

"It was a while back, before we were… _together_." He shrugged and pulled his forearms under his chin. "There was some stupid bank robbery that got out of hand and you were caught in the crossfire, so I-"

"You stepped in front of a bullet for me." Raven felt her stomach sink. How could she forget that? She shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable under the weight of his stare. At the time of the incident she had just thought he was being a good teammate, she hadn't even considered the possibility that it was because he loved her. She blushed and pulled the covers up over her shoulder.

"I stepped in to save you." He smiled again. "Call it one of my stupider moments, but I'm pretty proud of myself."

"You are rather stupid." She ran her fingers through his hair and chuckled low in her throat. "But I wouldn't be here without you."

"Awe, don't talk like that, Rae. You're gonna make me all nervous again." He inched a little closer to her, his hand groping for hers under the covers. "I got the tattoo to remind myself that I'm going to protect you no matter what. My beast will always try to save you from scars."

Raven's eyes grew unusually wide at the sentiment, and her heart started to pound in her chest, beating out a frantic rhythm into her ribs. He pulled her into the protection of his arms, wrapping the thick comforter around her as he moved.

"I will always try to save you from any scar, Raven. Don't forget that."

Raven blushed and pulled the comforter over her head before muttering, "I love you."


	9. Tourist Trap

_Based on a prompt of: "BBRae fanfiction including the words/concepts/characters of a courier, tourist, chips, and aluminum. Let's see what you can do with that."_

 **Tourist Trap**

"Trafalgar Square."

"That's what this place is." Raven looked up from the paper map she held in her hands and looked around at the large, stone park. "There are more pigeons than I expected though." She refolded the map and shooed away a few of the offending birds creeping closer to her.

Next to her, Beast Boy sat easily on his rented bike, and the bright, aluminum frame lit up in a few rays of sun that bounced back onto him. It almost looked like he was supposed to be some kind green, British model, and Raven blushed at the sight of it.

"I like the pigeons." He grinned at her, leaning his upper body against the handlebars of his bike. "Be one with the pigeons, Raven. They are your friends."

Raven shooed another one away and rolled her eyes. "They're disease-carrying rats with wings. Ew." She looked back at her communicator and sighed, her lips quirking to the side in frustration. "Well, we finished our rounds earlier than expected - no thanks to your ridiculous direction sense."

He blushed and looked away, whistling. It really wasn't his fault that they got on the wrong tube. After all, all of the names and stops sounded like punchlines to bad jokes.

Raven continued, ignoring his whistling. "We only have one more package to deliver to a potential Titan member, and then it's another day before Cyborg gets here to pick us up." She sighed and slammed her communicator shut. "So what in the world should we do for that time?"

"Enjoy the sights. Uh-duh, Raven." He motioned to the pigeon-filled Trafalgar Square, and looked at the traffic moving around them. "We've never been to London."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand, and continued talking. "Sure, we've been to Paris and Moscow and the Middle East and Japan… but we've never been to London. Isn't there anything you want to do here? I mean we're in the place with the queen, home of the Beatles, and birthplace of terrible food."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "The Beatles started in Liverpool, and not all British food is bad."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Give me one food that isn't."

"Fish and chips." She shrugged at his disgusted look and continued. "I like fish and chips, they're good."

"Fine, fine." He waved her off and sighed. A second passed between them as he seemed to try and think. "Okay, let's make a deal, Raven. Let's finish up this last delivery and then we'll go get lunch - fish and chips if you want, and then let's go see the sights."

A bright smile split his lips and he wheeled his bike closer to her. Raven felt her heart pick up speed at his sudden proximity, and a blush crossed her cheeks before she could stop it.

"I mean, we are in the city of love after all." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Nope. Never mind. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed at his shoulder. "That's Paris, idiot."

"Doesn't mean we can't make London the city of love." He offered her a playful grin and placed his feet on the pedals of his bike, wheeling away from her.

Raven blushed, but was helpless against the smile that graced her lips. Okay, maybe this trip wasn't so bad-

Wait. She frowned as he raced away from her, the last package still on his bike. Raven ran a hand over her face and called out, "You're going the wrong way, Beast Boy!"

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all the support I've been getting. I'm about one tenth of the way through my first BBRae Mastpost on Tumblr, so there's a lot more, I promise! I wish that there was some kind of congruence through all of them, but there's not. Thank you again, and feel free to drop a review if you enjoyed the stories. I appreciate feedback and insight when writing._

 _Thanks again for being awesome!_


	10. Laundry Day

**Laundry Day**

Watching her stumble through the mess of his clothes and debris was somewhat embarrassing. Piles and piles of dirty laundry organized by color rose up from the floor like little towers of red, purple, and black.

"Well," Raven mumbled, "at least you attempted to start this project… " She sighed and tossed a dirty sock into a nearby underwear pile. "I appreciate your commitment on that part."

Beast Boy shuffled and tried to kick a box of adult magazines under his bed, hoping she didn't notice Miss November staring up at them. If she did, Raven didn't say anything.

"I just wanna get things in order, Rae…" He looked around at his room, mid-mess. "I'm tired of living like a slob and a kid. I'm eighteen now and I still live like… this." He paused and motioned to the mess surrounding them.

"Yes." Raven cleared off part of his bed and sat down, looking up at him. "You live like a slob and it's disgusting, but don't try to force yourself to grow up before you're ready, Gar."

He paused and looked down at her. "What?"

She sighed and tossed another sock into the pile. "I'm not oblivious, Gar. I've seen the way you fight with yourself over things lately. You've been trying to cut back on videogames and keep things clean and I saw you trying to read a nonfiction book the other day." She paused and looked into his sheepish face. "I know you're trying to force yourself to be an adult, and while I'm glad you're taking on more responsibility, don't try and force something if you're not ready for it."

He didn't know what to say to that. Beast Boy looked down into her bright, plum eyes and felt something in his heart swell tightly. If she only knew that he was trying to change for her. He just wanted her to look at him as more than just a kid, but it seemed as if that didn't matter to her. He smiled and sat down next to her. "Thanks, Rae. But I still want to clean this mess up."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you owe me one."

He laughed. "I know."

Raven bent down and pulled the box from underneath his bed with an almost wicked grin. "And you should really find a better hiding spot for these."

His face a deep red, he just stared at her in pure horror.


	11. Costumes

_Based on this prompt:_ _Okay. A bbrae fanfiction including an orange suit, blue paint, a rubber band, and bread. I know you will do wonders with this._

 **Costumes**

"You look ridiculous."

Cyborg looked down at his powder-blue, crushed velvet suit and matching, ruffled shirt, shrugging. He adjusted the powder-blue hop hat on his head and grinned, his smile practically gleaming. "I think it looks good. B and I are totally going to win this costume competition for sure."

"For an out-dated movie reference?" Raven rolled her eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter, tapping her fingers on the melamine. "Well, I wish you the best of luck all the same."

"Awe come on, Rae!" Beast Boy walked into the living room in an equally hideous suit, but this time in orange. He tightened the sherbet-colored tie around his neck and looked at his reflection in the glass. "We're gonna win for sure. Who else is gonna be this awesome?"

"I'm not sure if 'awesome' is the word I would choose, Beast Boy." She turned around and picked up her toast as it popped out of the toaster. Somehow she managed not to burn it, and she was going to take that as a personal win. She glanced over her shoulder at Beast Boy and sighed. "That suit absolutely clashes with your skin tone. You look _awful_."

"You're just jealous because you're not as cool as us." He reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a rubber band, flinging it in her direction.

Raven dodged it and snapped it back at him with a small smirk trying to stretch across her lips. Sometimes his joy was almost infectious. "I'm _super_ jealous of your orange suit, Beast Boy."

"I feel stupid." Robin walked into the living room, coated head-to toe in blue body paint, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxer short and a frown on his face. He wandered deeper into the circle of his friends, his shoulders hunched in embarrassment.

Beast Boy snickered behind his hand. "What are you supposed to be, a member of the Blue Man Group?"

"No." Robin leaned against the counter, smearing the blue paint wherever he touched. "I'm supposed to be Mister Manhattan - Star's idea - and she's going to be-" His words were cut off as Star practically bounced in the room, clothed in yellow and black leather.

"I am most enjoying this costume of the Silk Spectre! Is it not the adorable?" She twirled around and showed off her shapely body with the movement. Robin didn't seem to mind being covered in blue paint any more and he stared at his girlfriend with a rather silly, lovesick smile.

"You look great, Robin looks… er… interesting, but B and I are going to win." Cyborg waved them all toward the door, Robin still awestruck by Starfire. "Now can we _please_ get going? I don't want to be late, guys."

They laughed and made their way out of the living room, laughing and calling for Beast Boy.

"I'll meet you down in a sec, guys!" Beast Boy waited until they had completely left before turning to look at Raven, a bit of diappointment lining his features. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Rae? It'll be fun."

"Too many people, Gar. You know I can't handle that. I'll be happy to hear about it when you get back though." She snatched the rubber band back from his hand and flicked it at his face again. He smiled and took some of the blue paint Robin had smeared on the counter and dabbed her nose with it.

"Alright, Rae. But call me if you need anything…" He glanced down at the plate in her hand as he adjusted his orange top hat. "And congratulations on not burning toast. I think this might be a new record for you."

Her lips pursed and she glared at him as he wandered from the living room. Cheeky.


	12. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

He loved listening to her heartbeat when they were wrapped in the comfort of his bed. The gentle ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump that often lulled him to sleep like a song would ring in his ears until he drifted into warm darkness. He loved the smell of her hair as it tickled his face like silk ribbons - the scent of tea and jasmine.

"I'm cold." She placed her hand on his head, running fingers through his green hair as it rested on her chest. "Keep me warm."

"I will." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to hear the sound hidden in her chest. Something was blocking the rhythm of her heart, and it started to sound as if it were falling further and further away. He whispered into her sternum, "The others are gonna be here soon."

"I'm cold," she repeated.

"I know, Raven." He picked up his head from her chest and stared at the splash of blood of trickling down her uniform and running into the pool below her. "I know you're cold. But I'm gonna keep you warm, you just have to hold on for a few more minutes… can you do that?"

She nodded, the wound at her neck gaping open with the movement. Beast Boy held his hand over another gash on her stomach, trying to keep her internal organs inside her body.

"I'm going to listen to your heart again… like I do every night."

"I'm very cold, Garfield."

"I know." He pressed his head to her chest and listened to the sound within.

Ba-bump.

…

Ba-bump.

…

…

Ba-bump.

…

…

…

Silence.


	13. The Pact

**The Pact**

"You have to do it!"

Raven's hands were wrapped around his own, ivory fingers tightening into the gloves around her neck. She looked up into his eyes, wet with tears, listening to the chaos around her. Wind whipped between them as screams of torment and disaster called out to her like a dirge from hell. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven could see the cloud coming towards them, threatening to take her body in a matter of seconds. They had no time left for good-byes. The world was dissolving into nothing but turmoil and the hatred of her father was threatening to break the seal of her body.

Beast Boy tried to pull his hands back, but she kept them secured to her throat as he hovered above her prone form.

"You promised me, Garfield. You promised me that you would do this!"

"I never thought…" He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes to her skin like raindrops from heaven. But she was never meant for heaven, she was meant for something much worse.

Her hands reached up and touched his face. "I always knew, Garfield. I always knew it would come to this…" She wiped another tear from his face. "I always knew that I would have to die. My life for an infinity of worlds…"

"Why me, Raven?" He sobbed into her shoulder. " _WHY ME_!?"

"Because I love you, Garfield Logan." Her voice was soft in the growing storm, barely audible over the sound of destruction. "And because you love me."

His response was unintelligible as his hands moved around to the back of her shoulders. His fingers stroked the base of her neck for a moment before he leaned up and kissed her.

"I love you."

 _SNAP._

The chaos disappeared in an instant, leaving the world as if it had never happened. Above them, the sun shone and birds sang. The sound of children laughing and playing could be heard in the distance.

All around him signs of life could be heard and enjoyed.

In his arms lay the lifeless form of the woman he loved.


	14. Comfort

**Comfort - 1**

Beast Boy knew her day was going to shit by her hair. It was a stupid thing to notice, and he tried his best not to. But when she threw her hair up into a stubby, little ponytail in the middle of the day, it was likely because her day was disintegrating around her.

He watched her in the living room from his place of safety in the kitchen, trying to gauge what her problem was today. Sometimes her bad moods were easy to tell, sometimes they were as enigmatic as a riddle written in Latin.

Today was the latter.

Raven flopped down on the sofa and started at the blank TV screen, glowering. Her fingertips crackled with her black magic as her lips pressed into a thin line. If Beast Boy had any sense at all, he would have walked away.

Good thing he was just a little bit foolish.

Without another word, he set the kettle on and pulled out her favorite tea cup. A few minutes passed in silence before the water boiled, and Raven's mood hadn't lessened any. She still sat there, glaring. Beast Boy sighed and poured the water over the tea, before walking into the living room, cup in hand.

He handed her the tea cup and sat down, politely folding his hands in his lap. He couldn't always do a whole lot for her, but he could do this much at least.

"Tell me what's going on…"

* * *

 **Comfort - 2**

Raven pouted.

She _never_ pouted.

If the universe exploded and the only things lost were her favorite books and her favorite tea, she _still_ wouldn't pout. No, she'd be more apt to explode and destroy the universe in retaliation than _pout._ But here she was, standing in front of Beast Boy, staring straight ahead and _pouting_.

He had half a mind to turn around and run away before things got out of hand. Or he inevitably died by her hands, which was a very viable option considering the current circumstances.

"Um… Rae? Is everything…" His voice cracked a little under the pressure of the unknown. "Is everything okay?"

She looked at him, eyes watery and sad.

 _Well, fuck_. Now what was he supposed to do? Steeling himself against the more-than-likely onslaught of black magic and curses, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body. Beast Boy brought one hand up to her neck and found a way to tuck her head under his chin.

They stood there like that for a moment, Beast Boy trying to offer some kind of connection or understanding to her, and her not reciprocating at all. And just when he was about to give up and let go, her hands wrapped around his back, fingers digging into the folds of his uniform. She clung to him as small, silent sobs wracked her body.

"Shhh." He whispered in her ear. "It's gonna be okay."

He really had no idea what was going to be okay, or if anything really _was_ okay, but he could at least give her the illusion it was. And he could at least offer her a moment to cling to someone other than herself.

* * *

 **Comfort - 3**

"When I asked for something to calm me down, this was not it."

The small, green kitten looked up from her feet, mewing softly as it wove its small body in between her feet before rubbing its head against her bare ankles. Raven felt her lips twitch in a mixture of annoyance and frustration, glaring down at the animal. He just stared up at her with those enormous, green eyes and then jumped into her lap, purring loudly. He sat back on his haunches and pawed up her chest, kneading at her breasts as he rubbed his head under her chin.

Raven held out for as long as she could, but he knew her weakness.

Her arms wrapped around the small form in her arms, bringing her face down to bury in the soft, silky fur of the animal. As soon as she felt his soft purring reverberating against her chest, her control began to wane. The emotions roiled up inside her finding her open wounds and sores that she had somehow managed to keep from hurting. It was as if someone had poured acid on her soul, and she was disintegrating into nothingness as it ate away at her.

Tears streamed silently down her face, and Raven brought his small body into her arms, sobbing into his fur. Hey lay there quietly, occasionally licking her tears from her cheeks as she cradled him to her chest, allowing herself a single moment to bask in the solace he offered her.

 _It might have been something small, but it was something he gave her._


	15. The After Party

**The After Party**

"Cold?"

Raven shivered as she turned around and looked over her shoulder at Changeling, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. He draped his suit jacket over her bare shoulders and pulling her back against his chest. She breathed deep, smelling the scent of pine mingling with his cologne and the faint smell of cigar smoke. She brought the lapel up to her nose and breathed deep, wanting to remember this smell forever.

"You're missing the after party, Rae." His teeth caught her ear lobe and tugged gently before running his tongue over the skin. The sensation sent a rush of heat through her body and Raven shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"I know… It's just… I'm kinda ready for them to go home." She looked over her shoulder at him, a lock of plum-colored hair falling from her fancy up-do and into her eyes. "I'm ready to… you know…"

He grinned. "Consummate our marriage?" His arms tightened around her waist and kissed down her neck, nibbling on her pale skin until he reached the antique, pearl choker around her neck. "I'm ready for that too."

"I was going to say I was ready for us to have some alone time." Raven glared at him from beneath her fake lashes (that was Jinx's idea, much to Raven's chagrin). "It was such a nice evening until they decided to invite themselves over…"

Raven stood on her tip-toes and looked over Changeling's shoulder at their friends partying inside their hotel suite. They had taken to playing "Spin the Bottle" as if they were teenagers again, and now Speedy and Aqualad were making out. Raven rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the cityscape again, feeling the wind whip around her shoulders. She shivered again and Changeling pulled even closer.

"You're going to catch cold if you keep standing out here."

"You're going to bed without honeymoon sex unless you get them out of there." She turned around in his arms and pulled his suit jacket tighter around her shoulders. "And you _certainly_ want to know what I'm wearing underneath this dress."

He blinked, his eyes widening as they trailed over the white, tea-length dress she was wearing. Color flushed against his cheeks and he licked his lips as Raven continued to smirk up at him.

Without another word between them, Changeling turned around and threw open the sliding glass door to the balcony, letting loose a roar that was sure to shatter ear drums. The raucous laughter stopped as everyone turned to stare at him, eyes wide.

"EVERYBODY OUT I WANT TO FUCK MY WIFE!"

Raven had never seen a room vacate so fast.


	16. After the First Time

**After the First**

Beast Boy pushed a lock of hair off of her forehead, feeling something swell in his heart. She pushed his hand off of her skin and rolled over on her back to glare. He just grinned at her, that feeling in his heart tightening to the pointed of painful pleasure.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?"

He let lose a contented sigh and fell back against her sheets, still grinning like a lovesick fool. "I don't know. I just never… ya know… thought this would happen… like, _ever_."

Raven looked unimpressed. "We just had sex, Beast Boy. It's not like something magnificent happened."

"But it _did_!" He let out a noise that reminded Raven of a teen-bopper in love and giggled. "It was _amazing_ , Rae. How are you not just flying to the moon at this point?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Because it's going to happen again?"

He looked enthralled at this idea, and his wide eyes turned to her. "What?"

Raven rolled back on her side and sighed. "It's not like this won't happen ever again, Beast Boy. While I appreciate your ability to romanticize our first encounter, it's just the beginning of many."

She pulled the covers over her shoulder and buried her head into her feather pillow. Behind her she felt his joy escape his control, and she could practically _see_ the excitement oozing from every facet of his being. Unfortunately it was infectious, and Raven felt a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Now shut up and go to bed, Beast Boy."

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, his warmth invading her body as he kissed along her bare shoulder. He nibbled on her ear his breath tickling the hairs on her neck. "I love you."

Raven just blushed, returning the sentiment under mumbled words.


	17. Her Cloak

**Her Cloak**

Beast Boy wasn't fond of his little habit. In fact, he was downright _ashamed_ of it. It was embarrassing, and if anyone ever found out what he did, it was likely that they would tease him for all eternity. Plus, not to mention… it was more than just a little bit creepy.

His eyes darted around the hall, and after making sure that it completely vacated, he opened the door just a crack and slipped inside the laundry room. His hands rifled through Raven's laundry basket until his fingers closed over what he was looking for.

Unable to hide his grin, he pulled her cloak up to nose and breathed deep, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo mingling with the smell of her tea from the morning. It smelled uniquely her, and something about it just seemed to calm him, even in his worst moments. It was like a child with his "blankie".

"You could have just _asked_ you know."

Oh god. No.

He stilled, refusing to turn around to look into her face. If he did, he would have to admit to the embarrassing moment. If he stood perfectly still, there was a chance she would give up on him and walk away.

"Beast Boy…" She gave an exasperated sigh and took another step into the room, her feet nearly silent on the floor. "Look, just take it if it means that much to you. It's not like I don't have others."

He blushed and stared into the bundle of blue in his hands. "Um, really?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause, and he could hear her awkward shuffle from behind him. "I mean, I took your gray sweatshirt."

Oh. He was wondering where that went to.


	18. Cuddle

**Cuddle**

He loved the smell of her hair when it pressed against his cheek in the morning. It was always slightly scented with tea and lavender, and sometimes the faint musk of sweat or sex clung to her gossamer strands. It was a smell that was uniquely _her_ and he loved it. It was like her own personal perfume, and the fragrance called to him. He pressed his mouth to the back of her neck, showering her skin with innocent kisses as his arms snaked around her midsection and pulled her body back against him.

"Too early." She mumbled between breaths, bringing her hand up to tangle in his own. "I just need sleep today…"

He knew the feeling. The past two days had felt like non-stop calls and alerts. Mixed in with Robin's insatiable desire to _constantly train._ Every second had been filled with go-go-go until they had both collapsed into her bed, to tired to care what their teammates thought. His arms tightened on her waist and he kissed her neck again.

He lifted his half-closed eyes to her window and watched the fog rolling into the bay from the ocean. It felt impossibly serene, like something out of a picture or dream. Beast Boy smiled and buried his face into the pillow next to her hair, letting his body sink into a weightless, dreamless state.

Maybe in a few hours the world would crumble around their ears, but for right now, this was perfect.

* * *

 **Home**

He liked to watch her read, there was something super calming about it. There was something that made his entire soul just sort of ooze outside of himself with pure joy. Beast Boy was never sure why it made him feel the way that he did, but he enjoyed the feeling just the same.

He wouldn't say that he would be enthralled to watch her read for hours. No, that was probably the most boring thing he could _ever_ think of. But when he looked up from the TV and saw her reading across the living room, chewing on her lower lip as her eyes flew over the words on the page… there was something amazing about that. Something that reminded him that he was _home_.

 _She_ was home.

He liked that thought.

* * *

 **Rest**

Raven stared at Beast Boy as he curled up on the end of the sofa. His breath moved in and out at a slow, even pace, and his face was relaxed in complete abandonment of responsibilities or worries. One hand curled around her bare ankle, fingers tightening and loosening occasionally as soft dreams swept across his closed eyes.

She pulled her book closer to her chest, trying to keep herself occupied with the story. But no, his almost brazen innocence was far too interesting to ignore. Blushing, she gingerly reached out and teased his hair with her fingertips. He made a noise of contentment and inched closer to her, his eyes fluttering halfway open.

She stumbled over her words. "I… I didn't mean to wake you."

He just smiled a half-asleep, lopsided smile, and fell back onto the sofa. A minute passed in silence, and Raven thought he had fallen back asleep, but then he mumbled words into the still air between them.

"Sometimes I don't mind you waking me up… because it still feels like I'm dreaming when I'm with you."

Raven blushed deeply and buried her nose into her book as she struggled to think of something to say. After a moment, she decided she didn't need to say anything at all.


	19. A Thousand Paper Cranes

Raven had known something was up when she hadn't seen Beast Boy for the entire day. He was normally hovering around her, making terrible jokes and laughing as she tried to keep him at an arms-length. He would (as always) ignore her request for space for a few minutes before scampering off to play video games with Cyborg or Robin. It was a normal cycle that she had grown accustomed to after all their years as teammates. And as much as she tried to pretend that she was happy about him not being around her, the truth was that she noticed when he was gone.

Raven paused outside her door and listened, hearing strange scampering and noises coming from inside. Anger bubbled up into her chest, and she felt her powers lash out against her bedroom door. _Of course_ it was quiet all day, because Beast Boy was _clearly_ setting up for some prank.

Before she could reel in her temper, Raven through the door open and stormed inside. She had been fully prepared to destroy him for breaking into her room, but she had not been prepared for the sight inside her room.

Hundreds of red, paper cranes coated her room, coating her bed and the carpet in a sea of bright, cheerful red. They popped up and around in the strangest places, inside a pair of her shoes, stacked up on her desk in a little pyramid, scattered all over her bed. They were on top of her nightstand and in between paces of her books… they were _everywhere_.

Raven turned and stared at Beast Boy, her eyes wide as he stared down at the floor, hands clasped behind his back. "Um… Hi, Raven."

"Beast Boy… what is this?" She bent down and picked one up from the floor, looking into the delicately folded wings. "There are hundreds of them…"

He shuffled his feet, still staring down at the floor. "Nine hundred ninety nine, actually…" He pulled his hands from behind his back, the last sheet of red paper in his hands, unfolded and pristine. A long second ticked by and he finally lifted his eyes to meet her own. "I thought that maybe we could fold the last one together."

Raven just stared.

"I know that you've had a lot going on Raven." He moved closer to her, placing the sheet of paper in her hands. His touch lingered over her own for a moment before pulling back. "I know you don't want to talk about it… but I just want you to know that I'm always thinking about you."

Before Raven could stop herself, she felt her emotions welling up from some dark place inside her chest. It felt like everything she had every tried to contain was clawing at her all at once, begging for release. She looked down at the paper in her hands, seeing something written on it in Beast Boy's childish scrawl.

 _I'm always here for you._

She looked down at her feet at the paper cranes on the floor, and picked one up, unfolding it as he watched her.

 _I kinda like that you think my jokes are lame. They still make you smile._

She stared into his eyes and clutched the crane to her heart. "Do they all have things written in them?"

He nodded.

"And this… this is the last one?" She held out the unfolded piece of paper in her hand.

He nodded again. "The last one."

Without really understanding what her body was doing, Raven wrapped her arms around him, pulling him deep within her embrace. He smelled of paper and pine, and his touch was warm against her skin. She closed her eyes and let this simple connection remind her that she wasn't alone. No, she had friends… she had _Beast Boy._

Raven pulled away and looked down into his eyes. "Let's fold the last one together… can you show me how?"

He grinned up at her. "Sure, I've had lots of practice."


	20. Dreamwalking

**Dreamwalking**

Raven often went dream walking through her friends' dreams.

It wasn't as if she did it on purpose, no. Often times their dreams were so vivid and vibrant that it was impossible to avoid seeing their deepest desires and darkest fears. Their emotions wove into her own subconscious that she would be viewing their pain from behind their own eyes, or experiencing their joys from within their body. Sometimes the dreams were fun and pleasant, like when Victor won the big game with a score-changing touchdown, or Robin was up performing with the Flying Graysons again.

Other times Raven would be burdened down with the pain of their pasts, as when Starfire relived the conquering of her home planet, or Robin hearing about his "little brother" dying at the hands of the Joker. But perhaps the worst was watching Beast Boy relive the pain and torture he had been forced to endure. His body disintegrating under the Sakutia virus, his parents' fear that he would not live, the joy of making it through the treatment only to come out as horrible _beast_ … and then years of abuse, of torment and torture, until he finally felt like giving up and leaving it all.

The first time Raven had experienced this dream, she woke up in a cold sweat, held her head in her hands and simply _cried_. She cried for him, she cried about his story, she cried because in spite of all this he still held onto the shimmering joy of hope. He still reached out for everyone, desperate to touch, desperate to contact someone who would understand him - or at least commiserate.

This unrelenting faith in the people around him made her question herself and her own beliefs. He could have so easily let himself go and let go of hope, he could have easily turned evil, he could have so _easily_ give up, but he didn't. No, he held onto himself and his friends until he found footing. And then, one day at a time, he pulled himself back up, inch-by inch.

It was beyond amazing, it was nothing short of a miracle.

He was an inspiration to her, although she would keep that secret locked tightly inside her heart. He was everything she could have hoped for herself, and that was certainly something to admire.

Even though his nightmares could consume him, he would push forward, and never give up hope. Most nights now, Raven would stay at the edges of his dreams, watching as he fought against the fear that ate at him, because he was stronger than his past. He was as powerful as he dreamed his future to be, and that was something to admire.


	21. Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**

She wasn't his fallen angel.

She couldn't ever be.

In truth, he wanted to call her an angel - fallen or otherwise, he wanted to call her pure light and goodness, but there was a darkness inside her that he couldn't always understand. There was an evilness and a demon that could easily take over her soul. And even though she kept a leash on her faults, the truth was that they were _there_. They existed inside her, and so he could never call her a fallen angel because she was never an angel to begin with.

No, she started out as evil, devoid of any natural innocence inside her.

At first that logic bothered Beast Boy, after all how could anyone not have some sort of inkling to be good and honest? How could anyone _not_ be innocent at one point in their lives? It was a natural part of being human to be innocent at birth…

But she wasn't entirely human, was she?

No, she was born part-demon, half-evil, a being never meant to be more than a portal for her father. Expendable, useless, unwanted, unloved.

But he loved her.

 _God_ , he loved her.

Faults and all. Her broken innocence. Her demons. Her fears. He loved every single part of her. It was all part of her, and he loved _her_. It didn't matter that she had darkness in her soul - they _all_ did, even Beast Boy. He had ghosts in his past that haunted him at every turn, scars that would never heal, and creatures that crept into his dreams at night to claw at him until his was nothing.

But her demons kept his creatures at bay, and he worshiped them with as much reverence as he could.

Perhaps he could never call her a fallen angel, but he could certainly call her a saved demon.


	22. Pregnancy

**Pregnant** **and Nervous**

"Do you think they'll pick up the signs?"

Raven poked her head out of the bathroom to their hotel suite, staring at the back of Changeling's head as he looked out over the white sands of the beach in front of him. She could feel the waves of confusion and frustration rolling off of him, as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of anything anymore. He was excited, but there was an equal amount of fear in him as well.

"Of our…"

"Our future family?" He looked back at her and sat down on the edge of the king-sized bed. "I mean… you're gonna show in a few months and we can't keep that hidden forever." He fell onto his back dramatically and threw a hand over his eyes. "What are they gonna say…?"

"Nothing." Raven came out of the bathroom in her bikini and sat next to his head, pushing locks of dark green hair out of his eyes. "They're going to say nothing, Gar, because it wasn't their decision to have a child. It was ours. Our _planned_ decision to start a family. We had this talk at least ten times in the past year."

He sighed and looked up into her face. "But they're gonna think that we're using this kid as a way out of the Titans. That we're not really ready to be parents. They're gonna tell us to wait to have kids, because we only _just_ got married. That we-"

"Please shut up." Raven crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. "I already told you at least a hundred times that this isn't their decision. It's ours. Our own plan to be more than just superheroes, and to be more than just Titans. We wanted to be parents."

His ears fell as he looked up into her face. "Yeah, but what if I fuck this up?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. So _that's_ what this was about. "Gar… are you worried you're going to be a bad father?"

He scrunched his eyes shut and gave a short, nervous nod, as if he was in pain. "Yes, Raven. I'm worried that I'm going to be a bad father. I'm worried that I won't have the patience, or time, or energy. I'm worried that one day we're going to break apart and I'll be left with no real understanding of how to care for a child and-"

"Gar. Seriously, _shut up_." Raven covered his mouth with her hand and smiled. "I love you. You love me. We are going to love our child. It won't always be easy, and it may actually be incredibly hard sometimes. But I promise that it will be worth it. I promise that what we have between us won't fade and that while we won't be the _best_ parents in the world, we will the best parents we can be. Trust me."

He opened his eyes and looked into her face, giving another, short nod. There was fear in his green depths, but there was also an endless supply of love for her and their unborn child. There was hope that things would turn out for the best. He took a slow, shaky breath and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Okay, Raven. I believe you."

That was all they needed.

* * *

 _Based on this prompt: "could you write something where BB loves Raven's pregnant belly :3..."_

 **Pregnant Belly**

Raven was pleasantly plump in the most delightful ways. In general, she had gotten a little more round in the past few months, and her once-sturdy body that reflected her hard work as a superhero had filled out into curves that made him stop whatever he was doing to do a double-take. He couldn't remember when her ass in particular had gotten so round and luscious, but he certainly didn't mind looking at it, that was for sure.

"Stop staring at me like that. I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Raven lifted her eyes from her book and glared at him. "I look like a blimp."

"A _sexy_ blimp."

He hand to duck an incoming pillow followed by a shower of curses. Grinning, he picked his head up from behind the counter and walked over to her, carrying a mug of warm tea. He handed it to her and plopped down next to her on the sofa, still smiling as he looked at her beautiful, round body laid out in front of him.

"How's the nursery?"

"Painted!" He grinned and tried to rub a bit of the blue paint off his hands. "All ready for our little bundle of-"

"Don't say it." Raven took a long sit of her tea, her eyes lifting towards his own with a small smirk.

Changeling shrugged. "Fine." He let a moment of silence slide between them before leaning over Raven's body and pressing a kiss to her swollen stomach. "I can't wait to meet you little one."

Raven just rolled her eyes, and tried to hide her smile behind the pages of her book.


	23. Snowfall

**Snowfall**

"Why am I sleeping with you?"

There was a long pause between them, and Raven could hear the howl of the wind outside the thin walls of the tent. It whipped through the trees and underbrush, sending snowflakes ticking against the taught nylon like little grains of sand. The temperature had fallen below single digits, and Raven was stuck curled up into a fetal position within her sleeping bag to try and conserve heat.

"It's supposed to be a covert mission, Rae."

Beast Boy was laying on his back obviously bored in the absence of television. But roiling under the surface of his emotions was something else, like a faint memory from so many years ago. It intrigued her, but she knew better than to go prying into Beast Boy's mind. Instead, she turned to counting the ticks of snow that flew through the air and bounced against the tent.

"'Covert mission' does not explain why I am sleeping with _you_."

He snorted. "Because we only brought three tents, Cy need one to himself, and no one else will put up with Star's snoring except Robin. That's why." Pause. "And you secretly find me kinda hot."

That comment ended with a hand shoved in his face and a rather rude name falling from her lips. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to shiver against the encroaching coldness, briefly wondering if she would ever get any rest this evening. The earlier part of the day had nearly knocked out her powers, and if she didn't get rest tonight, they would all be sitting dead in the water tomorrow. And rest didn't exactly seem possible in this frozen tundra,

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the faint outline of Beast Boy's form, resting comfortably in his sleeping bag. She shifted again and pursed her lips, wondering if there was anyway she could bring her knees closer to her chest and keep in more heat.

"How in the world are you so comfortable?"

"What?" He blinked and looked over at her. "Comfortable? Oh!" He shrugged. "Animal body heat, I guess. It's like there's no cold at all."

"I'm freezing." Raven shivered again, her head starting to hurt from clenching her jaw as tight as she was. She rolled over on her other side to stare at him, a frown gracing her lips at noticing the sympathy in his eyes. She didn't need his sympathy, she needed him to keep her warm.

What? Her stomach dropped and she felt heat rise from her belly into her face. Did she really just think _that_? Ignoring the sudden beating of her heart, she buried her face into her arm and pretended to not see his curious stare. A few more minutes passed in silence until the sound of a zipper being undone made her pick up her head.

"Come here."

She stared at him, crushed against one side of his sleeping bag as he tried to offer the most sleeping bag real estate for her to join him.

He could _not_ be serious… _was_ he serious?

Raven glanced up into his face. Oh, he _was_ serious.

"Um…"

He shrugged and looked away, his own cheeks flushed at what he was offering. Another second ticked by and he fidgeted. "Look, I'm not gonna try anything, Raven… I'm just gonna keep you warm until the morning… okay?"

Raven nodded and slowly pulled herself from her sleeping bag, tucking her sturdy, petite body against his own and sliding the zipper up back up around them. There was practically no space left in the small sleeping bag, and Raven could feel every twitch of his muscles pressing against her back. She blushed and looked at her empty sleeping bag next to them, feeling a little ridiculous.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and and tucked his head into the crook of her neck, his lips innocently brushing against her jaw. The scent of pine filled her senses and her heart began to practically vibrate against her chest. Raven felt warmth burst through her body at the touch, but whether it was from his heat or her own… she had no idea.

"Just sleep, Rae…" His voice sounded sluggish and far-off. "I'll keep you safe and warm until morning…" He yawned and pulled her even tighter against him. "And then you can go on pretending this never happened."

Raven felt herself frown at that thought.

* * *

 _Thank you again, friends. I appreciate all the love I've been getting! You're absolutely awesome and you make writing a joy!_

 _Also, anytime you're ready for me to up the ante and start posting my smut, let me know. I've got plenty of that too!_

 _Thanks for being awesome!_


	24. Parenthood

**Parenthood**

"… and fill out these forms in triplicate…" Raven slammed her head on the kitchen table as her powers shot out to snap her mug in half, sending the pieces of porcelain skittering over the wood surface and onto the floor. Tea spilled out, coating her forms in front of her. She yelled out twenty three curses in fifteen languages before settling on a "fuck" that was sure to wake up the entire block.

Beast Boy looked over at her from the doorway, a pizza in one hand and a bottle of Coke in the other. His eyes widened as he stared at her, lips tugging into a shocked "oh" shape. Raven looked up at him, and she felt her extra eyes open on her forehead as she snarled.

"Woah, girl. Calm down. I'm only bringing pizza home." He walked into the kitchen, kicking the door closed behind him. "No need to freak out."

"Freak out? _Freak out?_ "

Perhaps those weren't the best choice of words.

"We are only a week away from our initial visit with the adoption agent, the townhouse we bought is a _fucking_ _disaster -_ FYI the plumbing in the downstairs bath is leaking again and the paint in our bedroom is peeling, and these stupid, _ridiculous_ forms are going to be the damn death of me!" Raven kicked the table leg and glared. "Of _course_ I'm going to freak out."

Beast Boy sighed and made a mental note to beg Cyborg over to help him with his plumbing. He plopped the pizza on the kitchen counter and stared at Raven, who was about three seconds away from sobbing. Without saying a word, he poured her a glass of Coke and plopped two pieces of cheese pizza on a plate, handing it to her. He waited until she had finished the first piece before he began talking.

"We're fine."

Raven opened her mouth to talk, but Beast Boy silenced her with a long, cold stare. He waited another moment before talking again. "We're fine. Remember, Raven, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. Hell, we pretty much anticipated it as a walk _through_ Hell. We were well aware of this…"

Raven scowled.

"But think, Raven. Think about _them_ , think about their faces when you finally bring them home. Think about Melvin when you tell her that you're her mother from here on out. When you tell Timmy bedtime stories, and tuck him into sleep. Think about the _reason_ we're doing this, because there are three _very_ good reasons to put up with this hell."

Raven swallowed another bite of pizza in silence, her eyes glazing over as she realized she was being rather ridiculous. A few minutes passed and she gave a slow, affirmative nod. "Okay. I know. I'm just frustrated."

Beast Boy smirked. "Government agencies have the tendency to do that to you." He got up and poured her another glass of Coke. "Now, let's finish dinner and just veg out tonight. Tomorrow I'll get Cy over to help with the plumbing, and then we'll work on these stupid forms together. Okay?"

She nodded. "Alright."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good."

Another second ticked by in silence before she broke it again.

"We're _really_ going to be parents?"

Beast Boy chuckled low in his throat, hoping she didn't hear his own worry. What in the world were they getting themselves into?

* * *

 **Empty Nesters**

"He's actually gone."

"Yeah."

"They're _all_ gone."

"Yeah."

"… can't you say anything other than 'yeah'?"

" _Yeah_."

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned against her kitchen counter, staring out into the almost pristine cleanliness of their living room. It was amazing that this small home had held such wonderful memories for past few years. Next to her, Garfield shuffled staring down into his coffee cup with a frown.

"So now what?"

"That… that is a very good question." Raven stared across the kitchen island at the family photo that hung on the wall. Garfield had made her take it six years ago, right before Melvin had left for college. Teether - or rather Thomas (as that was his real name), had just entered that awkward teenage stage where he was all limbs and bones. He looked adorable and sweet, and now he was a grown man… graduating high school and running away to college. Like an adult.

"We're too young to be empty-nesters."

Raven snorted. "We were too young to be _parents_."

Garfield made a noise of agreement. "Yeah, but we couldn't let them get shuffled around through foster parents. You loved those kids too much."

Raven didn't have a rebuttal for that.

"Besides," he said, shrugging, "they turned out okay. Melvin is going on to get her Masters."

Raven sighed and held her head in her hands. "I'm not even thirty five yet and my daughter is already getting a _Masters_."

Garfield laughed and patted her shoulder. "To be fair, she was older when we adopted her. It's not like _we're_ old."

Raven looked over at him and laughed. "Yeah, I know… I just never thought I'd have to go through this stage of our life when we were so young. I feel like we've missed out on a lot."

"But we haven't." He shrugged and moved closer to her, sharing his warmth with her. "We've gotten the joy of raising kids and being parents. We had the rush of saving the city and being superheroes. We've had everything we could ever want in our life…" He paused and took her hand in his. "And we have each other, Raven. No matter what, we always have each other."

She blushed and stared into his eyes. "I know."

His smiled turned mischievous. "And since we're feeling _so lonely_ about being empty-nesters… why don't we go upstairs and see if we can fill that void."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't get pregnant."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth hovering over her own. For a moment it felt like they were teenagers again, both reaching for each other for solace and comfort. Garfield kissed her innocently before taking her hand and starting toward the staircase.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we can't try."

Raven just laughed and let him lead her into the bedroom.


	25. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

Raven pushed peas around her plate.

No, not just _peas_. Fancy, organic, mountain grown, all natural, free-trade peas. These peas had a pedigree longer than the book of Nol. She looked at Beast Boy sitting across from her, shifting in his seat as he stared at a lone carrot presented to him in a radish puree, that (while delicious) was certainly not enough to satisfy his hunger.

This wasn't them. Not at all. If there was any way that Raven had expected them to honor their first anniversary as a couple, going out to a hoity-toity restaurant and pretending they knew what kind of wine went well with radish puree was _not_ one of them. Not by a long shot.

Raven reached into her purse and pulled out cash to set on the table. "Let's go."

Beast Boy looked up at her, obviously surprised by her sudden desire to leave the restaurant. After all, this was what "real dates" and "real anniversaries" did - they went out to exorbitantly over-priced restaurants and drank enough wine to drown their sorrow at being cheated out of a real meal. Beast Boy wanted this to be a real date, he had pulled out all the stops, including flowers, chocolates, and even wore a suit - which was a pleasant surprise to Raven. But the fact of the matter was that _this wasn't them_.

"W-what?" Beast Boy's eyes boring into her, waiting for her to explain herself. "But, we're… we're on a date."

"Pizza. Now." Raven yanked off her high heels and stood barefoot in the middle of the restaurant, ignoring the shocked whispers from the other patrons as they all turned to stare at her. She looked down at her boyfriend as his eyes flitted around the room, waiting for her to continue. "We're going to eat pizza _right now_ , and then we're going to the amusement park by the bay, and then maybe we'll go make out in the park. But I am absolutely _done_ trying to pretend I care about organic, free-trade peas. I don't. You don't. For the love of Azar, let's just go get _pizza._ "

He blinked before letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank _god_. I thought you would never say something." He stood up and peeled off his jacket, walking around the table to pull her into his arms. " _Please_ , let's just go get pizza."

Raven smiled and took his hand, walking out of the restaurant with her boyfriend in tow. They didn't have to pretend to be this magical couple, all they had to be was themselves.


	26. Making Out

**Making Out**

He tasted faintly of of something exotic, like coconut rum and pineapple. Not entirely unlike a pina-colada or some other drink that came with fruit and an umbrella. Raven found she enjoyed the taste of that first exploratory kiss so much that she decided to go back for another one.

Her hands buried in his hair and she pulled him closer to her, nudging his mouth open. He made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but he seemed eager to return the gesture. Beast Boy leaned over her body, pressing her against the wall as he gingerly dipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her with reservation.

Raven paused trying to get used to the sensation of his tongue touching her own. It felt foreign and strange, but not unpleasant. No, not unpleasant at all. She leaned up into him, an embarrassing whimper escaping as she brought her hands to his hair, pulling him closer. He grunted in appreciation and pinned his body against hers, effectively sealing her to the wall.

Raven felt something hard press against her stomach, but she chose to ignore it. No, she would investigate that at a later date, but right now, she was far more interested in his kisses. She whimpered against his mouth, tilting her head just slightly to have better access. He seemed to enjoy the feeling, and pressed even closer to her, bringing one hand up to touch her breast through her clothing.

Raven moaned into his mouth and her hand trailed down to touch that curious hardness-

The door swung open to flood the small closet with light. Raven yanked her hands back from his body quicker than she thought imaginable, and wiped at her mouth with her wrist.

"Your seven minutes is up."

Oh. Right. This was just supposed to be a party game. Raven caught Beast Boy's stare and blushed as they both mumbled apologies and bolted for opposite sides of the living room.

* * *

 **Making Out** ( _Warning: This gets a bit racy_ )

Beast Boy stared up at his bedroom ceiling as he tried to recall the memory of what had happened the night before. He remember the smell of her hair, the way it felt against his cheek as they moved closer. He could still taste the rum and strawberries on her lips, and hear the soft moans she made when he touched her… er… _breast._

Groaning, he closed his eyes. Jeez, they were _drunk_.

It was a stupid game played at a stupid party, that got wildly out of hand. _Wildly_. He sighed and threw a hand over his eyes, trying to think of anything but what happened last night. He tried to think of chores he had to do, or games he could play later, or errands to run, but each time he found something to focus on, his mind drifted back to Raven. She was far too interesting to ignore.

"I'm gonna lose my mind."

"Yeah. You are."

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, feeling the room spin a little too fast around his ears. He blushed and shook his head, staring at Raven as she stood in his doorway, cradling two mugs of coffee in her hands. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of yoga shorts that hugged her ass in ways that were practically magical. Sometimes, it really should be a sin to look the way she did.

"I brought coffee. I figured you might be nursing a hangover this morning." She handed him a mug, which clearly had too much cream and too much sugar - just the way he liked it.

"Yeah. I have a little bit of a headache." He sipped at the coffee and stared down into the mug, watching the surface with interest. "And you? Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I think so. I'm just a little… confused."

Beast Boy blushed and took another sip of his coffee, trying to avoid her inquisitive stare. "About last night?"

"Mm…" She thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "About last night. I just… I want to talk about what happened."

Beast Boy shrugged, trying to keep himself cool. If he wasn't careful, his hands would start to shake and then he would really lose control in front of her. And _that_ would be embarrassing. "We can talk. I mean… it was just a party game that got out of hand, right?"

Raven blinked at him, her face falling just slightly. She turned and looked down into her own mug, forcing out a shred of embarrassed laughter. "Right. It _was_ just a game that got out of hand… I guess I didn't really think about it like that."

Beast Boy looked over at her, watching as she stared into her coffee almost looking for secrets and answers hidden there. A bubble of remorse and guilt rose into his chest and he cringed against the force of emotions that threatened to ransack his own body. Had it meant more to her than he realized? Had it meant more to him…?

A second ticked by, and then another…

" _Fuck it_." Beast Boy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, uncaring of her mug of coffee that went flying across the floor. He pulled her against him, sealing her mouth with a kiss as the smell of their spilt coffee rose up to swirl around them in dark and sweet scents. She tasted bitter from her unsweetened drink, but there was something even richer about it, and Beast Boy found himself threading his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

Raven moaned into his mouth, hiking one leg up over his waist as she pressed her entire form against him. He could feel every wild curve, every tense muscle, every vibration from her lungs. It was nothing short of _heaven_ , and he wanted to simply exist in this moment. He nudged her mouth open and dipped his tongue inside, tasting her the same way he had last night. One of his hands trailed down the curve of her back to grab a luscious handful of that gorgeous ass, while the other hand snuck under the hem of her t-shirt to travel northward.

Holy. Shit.

She was bra-less.

Not that he was going to complain. No, he had far more interesting things to do right now that complain about her lack of underwear. His hand closed over the soft flesh, running his thumb over her nipple as it peaked against new sensations. Raven shuddered against him, and he could feel her hips start a slow, almost unconscious movement against his own. Back and forth. Back and forth. Beast Boy groaned, the friction between them felt nothing short of _amazing_.

He pulled back from her mouth, gasping for air as he looked into her eyes. They were wild with excitement, sparkling with a type of magic he had never seen, but he wanted to see again and again. Feeling a strange, almost predator growl rise up into his throat, he began to kiss down her neck, suckling and biting at at skin. He left little red welts over her alabaster flesh, and there was something in the sight that made him proud. They were _his_ marks on _her_ skin. Little reminders that she was _his_ , if only in this moment.

Raven moaned and her own hands began an interesting exploration of his body, sliding under his t-shirt to stroke his skin. He twitched and writhed under her skillful fingers, shivering with excitement to the point that his own ministrations began to wane. She ran her nails over his nipples and he cried out, his back arching as his hand tightened on her ass.

Raven groaned and began her slow ride against his erection, sliding her body against his. Beast Boy pulled back from her neck and captured her lips again, happy to taste her on his lips. He released her breast and brought his other hand down to her hips and he pushed against her, making her pace quicken against him. She moaned and pulled back, still grinding against him.

A second ticked by as they stared at each other, and Beast Boy honestly thought that she might decide to run away. Not that he blamed her, this had gotten far out of their control too quickly, and he wasn't sure if either of them know how to reign it back in.

Raven whimpered and pulled off her shirt, throwing it to the ground.

Beast Boy balked. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

His mouth kissed down her neck and shoulders before taking the tip of her breast into his mouth, _tasting_ her. She moaned again and her back arched, her hips moving sinfully faster against his own. Beast Boy teased the nipple, wondering if he should stop her before he embarrassed himself. Really, coming in your own clothes? What was he a horny kid?

Raven brought her hands up to his hair and she muttered his name between her lips. He continued to flick her nipple with his tongue, and the nibbling on it as she whimpered. Beast Boy grinned against her skin and bit down fully. Raven stilled and a second passed in surprised silence, Beast Boy wondering if he had actually hurt her.

And then she ground against him harder, his name falling from her lips faster and breathier than he thought imaginable. He pulled away and looked up into her face. Jesus. She really was going come, and he was going to get to watch.

She screamed, burying her face against his neck as her body shook against his. Beast Boy thought he could hold out, but seeing that look of wild abandon and unbridled pleasure on her face made him lose control, and he felt himself release. Pleasure bounced between them like a ball of electricity, snapping and sizzling wherever it touched.

Beast Boy looked up into her face, enjoying the blush that darkened her cheeks as she leaned forward and laid her head on his chest. He buried his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes, praying that this wasn't a dream. A few minutes of silence passed by and he opened an eye. She was still there.

Raven stirred against his chest and he felt her smile. "Good morning to me."

He choked back a laugh. _Ditto_.


	27. Moments

_These are all a bit unrelated, but were so short they didn't warrant their own chapter._

 **Moments**

"You're reading a comic book?" Beast Boy stared at her, eyes wide with surprise. "Like… a _real comic book_?"

Raven shrugged, feigning nonchalance as she paged through the book on her lap. "So?"

Beast Boy blinked, obviously still not over his own shock at the sight of her reading a comic (and _in front_ of him no less). "Uh, you don't read comics… like _ever_ , Rae. I always thought you would… ya know, like melt or something if you actually read a comic book."

"It's good." She closed the book and ran her fingertips over the cover carefully, never quite meeting his eyes. "I like it… it's kinda dark and a little scary."

Beast Boy shrugged and was about to turn away from the conversation when…

"Besides… _you_ recommended it."

He stopped mid step and looked into her blushing face, feeling the tips of his ears turn pink. Oh.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

Beast Boy had been unusually secretive the past two days. More than unusual - _uncomfortable_. He was so out of character that Raven began to wonder if one of the aliens from that ridiculous show he liked so much had actually taken up residence in his body. He had barely strung together two whole sentences towards her, and he hadn't made a single, poorly executed joke. Not a single one.

That's how Raven knew something was really up.

She sat on the sofa and stared at him, practically giggling into his phone as his fingers flew across the screen. He was humming and hawing, mumbling half-words and unintelligible phrases under his breath as he smiled. A minute would pass and his phone would buzz, and then the process was started all over again. It was beginning to get _annoying_.

Raven snapped her book shut and looked up into his face, which was still turned down into the screen of his phone. She curled a tendril of power around the phone, yanking it out of his hands mid-text and letting it hover over his head, as if taunting him.

Beast Boy whined like a puppy and looked up at her. " _Rae_!"

She lifted an eyebrow and continued to stare at him with a dead-panned expression. "Are you done being utterly ridiculous over there?"

"I'm _not_! I'm just talking to Stacy."

Stacy? Raven was so shocked by his admission that her powers snapped out of control for a moment, and the phone hovering above his head fell from the air - knocking his eyebrow before bouncing off his nose and sliding down his face and into his lap. He stared at her and rolled his eyes, picking up the phone and returning to his text marathon with a grin.

Raven just sat there and blinked, something dark and unnameable bubbling up into her throat. Her heart constricted tightly in her chest as she continued to stare at his boyish grin with…

… was that it? Jealousy? No. It couldn't be…

 _right?_

She scoffed and returned to her book, desperately hoping he didn't see the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Who in the world is _Stacy_?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "A girl I met online. She's funny."

Funny?

"Yeah." He picked up his eyes, and Raven could see the slow teasing smile spread across his lips. "She's helping me find your birthday gift." Pause. "You're a hard girl to buy for, you know?"

Oh. A second passed before Raven realized that he had known _exactly_ what he was doing all along. He was _trying_ to tease her. Brat. Hiding her embarrassment in the pages of her book, she silently promised to get him back for that. He really didn't have to goad her like that.

"Of course I have to tease you about something, Rae," he muttered offhandedly, still staring into his phone. "You're just so easy to tease."

Raven huffed out an annoyed breath and glared at him over the tops of her pages. "Turn about is far play, Beast Boy."

* * *

 **Lost Keys**

"I don't know why I'm helping you." Raven picked up a throw pillow on the sofa to stare underneath. "It's not my fault you lost your… what are we looking for again? "

"My keys! I can't find the keys Cy gave me to the T-car and I've got to be somewhere in half an hour!" Beast Boy looked panicked as he picked up the seat cushions.

Raven scoffed. "Like where?"

"Uh, duh. I have a hot date, Raven."

She paled, her eyes widening as she watched him move through the cushions. Did he really…? Her fingers tightened into the soft filling of the pillow in her hands. He hadn't said anything once to her. How could she have not known? And how could he be so nonchalant?

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and laughed. "Naw. Just kidding! The comic book store hired me to come by for the release of the new Titan comic. Just makin' a little extra cash."

His smile widened. "You know you're the only one for me, Mama."

What did that mean?

His eyes flicked behind her to the counter. "Ah! There they are!" He ran over and scooped them up. "Thanks, Rae! I couldn't have found them without you."

Raven highly doubted that.

He paused before running out the door, taking a singular moment to press a short, innocent kiss to her cheek. He smiled and ran towards the door. "See you later!"

Raven just stood there and stared at the closed door. A minute ticked by in silence before the pillow in her hand suddenly exploded, coating the entire living room in fluffy, white down.


	28. Separation

**Separation**

The first few nights Raven slept alone were the easiest. Her and Beast Boy didn't always sleep together, and so it felt almost commonplace and expected that she might be alone for a little bit. But as the days progressed, she found herself lying awake and staring at the ceiling, desperately wanting that feeling of his warm body pressing up against her.

He'd been called away of some top-secret mission for the League, and even Raven wasn't allowed to know where he had gone. No, she wasn't to be trusted (fucking Superman, one of these days she was going to knock him into another dimension), and so Beast Boy had left her without any clue as to where he was going, what he was doing, or when he would be back. Oh, and no contact. This mission was getting better and better.

Two months had gone by, and Raven had yet to have a goodnight's sleep. She spent most evenings staring at the ceiling telling herself that if something went wrong in the mission, the League would have told her… right? Maybe, but unlikely.

Groaning in frustration, she rose out of bed and made her way to the small box hidden in her closet. It was a gift from him - an "emergency separation kit". She had managed to hold out for two months without opening it to see what was inside, but tonight (the night that was supposed to be their two-year anniversary), she finally caved.

She pulled off the lid and looked inside, feeling tears well up into her eyes. His favorite picture of them stared up into her face, and as she pulled it off, a note fell from the back.

'I know this is going to be hard, but don't forget that no matter what happens, I love you, Raven. I will always love you, and I'll be back before you even notice I'm missing!'

She looked into the box and saw one of his shirts (unwashed so that it still held his scent), and the stuffed chicken he had won for her at the fair when they were kids. A few odds and ends were at the bottom, but these were the most important things he could have left for her.

Raven's tears were flowing freely down her face, and she crawled into his shirt before clutching the stuffed chicken to her chest.

There, on the floor of her room, she curled into a ball and wept. Eventually her tears faded and her body, wracked with exhaustion, finally fell into much needed slumber.


	29. The Moment (S)

_Congratulations, we've now moved into Princess Lemon Trash's kingdom. It's smut territory with fluff mixed in. I will try to mark smut episodes at the top so you can avoid them if you want, but be wary from here on out._

 **Moments -** Smut-ish

It happened quite suddenly and unexpectedly.

Beast Boy remembered the exact moment he noticed the heavy, soft feeling, wrapping around his his heart, twisting like barbs. If you asked him when he realized he loved her, it would have told you it was the time she fell asleep on him during a bad monster movie, or the time she laughed at one of his poorly-timed jokes. Those were sweet, innocent things. Things that invoked sweet and innocent feelings that ran deep within his bones.

But the truth was, he didn't realize he loved her during any of those times.

No, the truth was that he realized he loved her the moment her hips were grinding against his own, her nails digging into his shoulders as she threw her head back in wild abandon. He realized he loved her as he watched the movement of her breasts, his hands securely latched onto her hips as she rode him like a prize-winning stallion. He realized he loved her when she raked her fingertips across his chest, deep enough to draw blood. When her eyes were clouded with lust and her body only concerned with the pleasure it was receiving… that was when he truly realized he loved her.

Sex was easy. So incredibly easy. They were five hormonal teenagers trapped in a house together without any real adult guidance, it was almost expected that things would get out of hand. Feelings ran deep and shallow at the same time, and connections were clear, attraction even more so. It was easy to give into those feelings and let them happen. It was easy to fuck her, because they both wanted it. They both wanted the sexual attention, the feeling to get off and get high on the hit of endorphins that raced through their veins.

It was easy to find each other alone in the monstrosity of "T" that they lived in. Whole floors ended up basically vacant for weeks at a time, and practically every room was soundproofed. He could steal her away to a vacant closet or old office, and fuck her like he never fucked her before. Or, if they were feeling a little more adventurous, they would maneuver themselves in more precarious situations. He remembered fucking her with wild abandon on the sofa in the living room, hearing the sound of their approaching teammates just outside of the door. Or the time he took her in the shower, pounding her against the wall as they left the door open, spilling her cries and his grunts into the hallway.

But the moment he discovered how deep his feelings ran, he saw how much things changed. He noticed little, weird quirks that brought him a strange feeling of happiness and delight. When she gave the low chuckle in stead of laughing at him. When her fingers tightened just so around her mug of tea after seeing him first thing in the morning. The sweet scent of jasmine and white tea that radiated from her hair as hit splayed across his pillow. All of these things made him fall even deeper in love with her.

When he first realized his feelings, he fucked her twice as often and twice as rough. He loved seeing her mouth move into the perfect "oh"-shape when he ground against _just_ the _right_ spot, or when she called out his name as she came, milking him of his own release. These were easy joys - moments of excitement from dwelling in their physical love and mutual attraction.

But slowly it became deeper. He found himself staying longer for pillow talk as she healed whatever injuries she caused to him during their activities. He liked the soft lull in her voice when she responded to his questions, knowing that the slight lilt came from her pleasured exhaustion. Even later after that he found himself enjoying actual time with her, movies, dates, things that real couples did. But most of all, he found himself no longer fucking her like an animal, but like a _woman_. Someone to be treasured and cherished - someone he loved.

These were little changes at first, slowly growing until something ran so deep that it was inextricable from his soul. She was his first love - most likely his only love - and there was something magical about that, something more than words could describe. And now, after all their time together, as she lay helplessly in his arms, her body nearly broken from what he had done to her between the sheets, he heard the three words longed to hear:

"I love you."


	30. Even (S)

**Even** \- Smut

It was an expected occurrence in the tower. You couldn't live with someone for nearly two years and _not_ see them in their pajamas. It was unavoidable.

There were nights when a team member wanted a glass of water or a midnight snack, and it was just too much work to bother taking off pajamas and getting into a uniform or putting on a robe. Raven had learned that Starfire usually slept nude (she figured that out unfortunately quickly), Robin _actually_ wore his uniform to bed (because he was _Robin)_ , and Cyborg was only connected to half of his body parts during his sleep cycle (as the others were soaking in a protein bath).

The only person she had never run into in the middle of the night was Beast Boy. This was surprising, mostly because he was _Beast Boy_ and restless sleeping seemed as if it should be part of his nature. But two years had passed, and not once had she seen precisely what he wore to bed. Not that it bothered her, she could have gone her entire life without knowing what he wore when he closed the door to his bedroom.

But this boring, Tuesday night, during a sticky summer heatwave, her unasked questions were finally answered.

He slept nude.

Stark. Naked.

She half expected it, after all he was mostly animal and only partly human, and he had made qualms about clothes before. But she never expected to round the corner into the kitchen and see his green and rather attractive, round posterior hanging out from behind the door of the fridge as he rifled through the shelves.

Raven heard something shoot through the window and groaned. They were going to need a new toaster, as the current one was likely orbiting Jupiter right now.

Beast Boy heard the commotion and picked his head out of the fridge. With a shocked "eep!" he grabbed the first thing he could out of the fridge and held it over himself, trying to keep Raven's eyes from seeing him in all of his green glory.

"Raven! Jeez! At least let me know that you're here!"

She heard the blender join the toaster as a new celestial satellite, and took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down. Good Goddess, what in the world was she still doing here? She should _leave now._ Her eyes darted down to the thing he was holding in his hands as a propriety shield, and swore under her breath.

Her pitcher of iced tea. Damnit. The one thing she wanted when she came down from her room. She debated giving up and walking back to her room without a word, but she _was_ thirsty…

Oh, well. In for a penny and all that nonsense.

"That's mine." She pointed to the pitcher in his hands. "I would like it, if you don't mind handing it over."

He looked down and blushed. "Can you close your eyes at least?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to be able to pour a glass if I keep my eyes closed." She paused and motioned to his body. "You could turn into an ape and we wouldn't be in this situation."

She didn't _really_ want that.

His lips pressed together and he glared. "Then I wouldn't be able to get something to drink."

"Then we're at an impasse. Aren't we?" Raven felt a small smirk play on her lips. "And my tea is getting warm."

He looked around for something to cover up with, but didn't find anything suitable and just sighed in defeat. " _Fine_. Here." Without any other preamble, he pushed the pitcher into her hand and turned around before she could get a good glimpse of all his parts. Now that wouldn't do. Not at all.

"Can you hand me a glass?"

His head drooped a little at the question, and he reached up to grab a glass above his head, still maneuvering his body out of sight.

Okay, she could play that game.

"And ice?"

He reached into the freezer and grabbed a few cubes.

"And sug-"

"Jeez, Raven! Get it yourself!" He turned around and glared at her, momentarily forgetting that he was unclothed in front of his teammate. He crossed his arms over his chest and growled. "I'm not your slave."

Perhaps not yet.

But hopefully eventually.

Raven's eyebrows lifted as she heard her glass slip from her hands and shatter on the floor. Where in the world did he hide that _thing_? His uniform was practically spandex, and it was impossible to hide a few bumps and blemishes on a normal body, let alone something like _that_. It was a damn miracle he didn't have hoards of horny housewives chasing after him.

He squeaked again (not really an attractive noise for a man so endowed, but she'd let it go in light of the situation), and tried to cover his nudity with this hands. Keyword there: _tried_.

"Stop looking!" He blushed and started to sidle towards the door, his hands held over his groin. "I'm serious, Raven. You're going to make fun of me!"

She finally raised her eyes to his face. "The thought didn't even cross my mind."

He stopped trying to escape and looked confused for a moment. "What?"

She sighed. "Beast Boy, sometimes when a woman and a man like each other…"

He scoffed. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Raven moved to clean up her shattered glass, sighing again. "Never mind. I'm just going to clean this up, go back to bed."

He stood there and watched her crawl on the floor, looking for the shards of glass in the darkness. When she looked up at him occasionally, he was still covering himself as best as he could, the confusion still on his face. A few more minutes ticked by and she felt his stare run down her back as something in his expression changed. The air became thick and heavy with the force of his emotions until, finally Raven sat back on her heels and glared at him.

"Can I help you?" She stood up and dusted off her knees.

"You're not wearing pants."

Raven threw away the broken pieces of the glass before going to wash her hands. She rolled her eyes at his observation. "Astute. I sleep in a tank top and underwear. Now you know."

He smiled slowly and moved forward, his hands reaching out and grabbing the straps of her tank-top and sliding them over her shoulders. With another tug, he pulled it down to bunch at her waist, exposing her breasts to the warm, midsummer air. A stilled second ticked by as he looked down at her body, taking in the sight of her before reaching out and running his fingertips over her bare skin. He seemed utterly fascinated by her breast, taking the peak of her nipple between his fingers and teasing it. After a few minutes, he dipped his head and swirled his tongue around it, savoring her skin.

Raven tried to control herself, but she was pretty sure that their whole collection of glasses had turned back into sand at this point. She brought one hand up to run up and down his spine, encouraging him with mumbled words of praise or moans. He took the encouragement with gusto, and his free hand pushed aside her panties, dipping his finger into her core and teasing.

Raven cried out, and this time the microwave exploded in a shower of sparks. The noise was so loud that Best Boy jumped away from her as if he'd been burned. They stared at each other for a long moment before he gave her a lopsided smile and leaned back on his heels.

"Now we're even."

Raven raised and eyebrow and stepped up to him, crowding his space before he pushed her away. She ran her fingertips down his cock, now sitting at half-mast, and grinned into his face.

"Oh no, we are _far_ from even."

His only response was a nervous swallow, and the silent wondering of what he had just gotten himself into.


	31. Hiding in Broken Shadows (S)

**Hiding in Broken Shadows** \- Smutty-ish

Beast Boy looked down at the book Raven had shoved into his hands and then back into her face, eyes wet with unshed tears. She tried to hide her face within the shadows of her cloak, but his sharp senses could smell the salt on her face and hear the drop in her voice. She had been crying for a while now, fighting with herself in the privacy of her own room.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to talk. "Raven, I-"

"It's my favorite." She cut him off as she pulled her fingers back from the worn cover in his hands. A second ticked by and she forced a smile up at him. It looked like cold, broken crystals. "I know you don't read a lot, but I wanted you to have it-"

" _Stop_." It was his turn to interrupt her, and he pushed the book back into her own hands, ignoring her shocked gasp. His heart was catching in his throat, pulling at his insides with every heartbeat. Her eyes widened and a single tear slid down her cheek, almost glittering in the low light of his room.

How could she do this to him? _Tonight_ of all nights. It was his birthday, a day of happiness and excitement and parties… and now he would always remember it as the day before his entire universe cracked around him; the day before Raven gave up on herself. Beast Boy shoved at his hair and took a step back, trying to hold onto the last bits of his sanity as she stared at him, eyes wide.

"Just _stop_ , Raven. For three seconds. I need you… to stop." He turned away from her and clutched his fists at his side. His body was shaking, and he didn't want her to see him like this. Not today. "I can't take any more of this. I can't do it, Raven-"

Her voice was soft as she spoke, almost withdrawn and frightened. "It's a gift, Garfield."

" _You've given up!_ " He screamed and whipped back around, feeling his claws unsheath as his voice ripped from his lips. She stood there, eyes wide as she clutched the book her her chest.

In this exact moment, she looked nothing like the Raven he had fallen in love with. The strong, powerful woman who fought him at every turn had disappeared under the pressure of her destiny, and he had been helpless to watch her suffer. He watched as day after day she disappeared with each failed attempt, with each useless hope. She had wasted away from a woman into a girl, too frightened to fight anymore. To tired to care about her own self. There was only so much heartbreak one person could take.

"I haven't given up!" She threw the book at him, but he managed to dodge it, and it landed somewhere in one of the many piles of dirty clothes. For a second, he saw the fire he had once loved flare up in her eyes and she looked like Raven. _His_ Raven. The woman he loved burning brightly with anger and frustration. She looked like a goddess.

It was a flash of nostalgia, and then it disappeared into the darkness where she hid the remnants of her soul.

"I haven't given up." Her voice was softer now, and she stared at floor, desperately trying to avoid his stare. "I'm still fighting for hope. I want to keep fighting, and I'm still trying to survive… but…" Another tear slid down her cheek. "But… there's nothing left to survive for."

"Nothing left?" He growled and stepped forward, hands shaking as he closed the space between them. " _Nothing left_? Jesus, Raven! What the hell do you mean, _nothing left_? Starfire is here. Robin is here. Cyborg is here." He paused and wrapped his hand around her wrist, feeling her pulse thrum under his fingers like a frightened bird. " _I'm_ here. I've always been here."

"Garfield…" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper as her breath escaped her lips. She stared at him for a long moment, and he could feel her powers brush against the sides of his psyche, reaching out to understand him more. Raven seemed to fully comprehend the emotions he had tried to hide for so long, and something about not having to confess his feelings soothed him. It was easier when she just accepted him as he was.

"Garfield… I don't want this for you." Her hand twisted in his grasp until her fingers wrapped around his own wrist. She pulled him closer and buried her face in his neck, breathing deep against his skin. Her breath was hot against him, and he cherished every burning moment. It was a reminder that she was still alive, and that she was still here with him - a part of him.

"I never wanted this for you," she sobbed into his shoulder, tears flowing freely now. It seemed pointless to hide against their open wounds. "I never wanted this for us. I never wanted to hurt you. I never-"

Beast Boy leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss before she could continue. She melted into him, not even bothering to fight any more, as if there was nothing left for her to fight about. It didn't feel so much as she was giving up, but more that she was giving _in_. In that kiss, he tasted it - she loved him too.

A sweet, soft mewl escaped her throat, and she brought her hands up to his hair, burying her fingers deep as she pulled his closer to her. She tasted like the salt of her tears mixed with something cool and clean, like water. He never wanted to forget a flavor to simple, and yet so amazing. It was _hers_.

Gasping, Beast Boy pulled back, staring into her eyes. "I don't want a stupid book, Raven. I want you." He peppered her lips with innocent kisses again before pulling back. "I want _you_. I want to wake up tomorrow morning with more than just a stupid book, I want to wake up with you."

Raven stood there and stared into his eyes, hesitating under the weight of his words. The minutes of silence felt like an eternity, hanging between them as if they were ancient stars waiting to fall. And then, without any warning, her fingers tightened in his hair and she pulled him back down to her mouth.

He could feel her heart beating against his chest as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her against him with so much force that it was impossible to break them apart. He kissed down her neck, hearing affirmations and encouragements falling from her lips as she clung to him in desperation. The sounds were broken, ringing like cracked church bells in his ears, but that sadness reminded him of their short time together. If this was all he had left, then he was going to cherish every second of it.

Raven made the next move, to his surprise, and she ran her hands under his t-shirt, fingertips tracing up and down his back. He shivered under her touch, pulling back from feasting on her neck to stare into her eyes. A second ticked by, and then two, and then Raven leaned forward and licked her tongue along his lower lips before suckling on it. That simple, innocent act was his undoing.

Garfield groaned in frustration and he pulled her down onto his bed, wanting to touch every inch of her his fingers allowed. If this was all he had to remember her by, then he would make this a night neither of them would forget.

The next few hours were a haze of skin, her alabaster against his jade. The soft feeling of her sturdy body under his own. A breasts pressing against him as he tried to understand what she wanted, and the joy of finally figuring her out. The cries she made when he explored her first with his fingers, and then with his tongue, each sound was like a different type of music. Her eyes squeezing shut and she forced his name between clenched teeth as he entered her after hours of curious touching. It seemed like tricks at a magic show - and each second was filled with curious wonder and excitement.

There, as they both struggled to the peak of their love for each other, he realized that she was more than just his friend and teammate - even more than a lover. She was his goddess, his church and temple, and he wanted to worship her for as long as destiny would allow.

Even if tomorrow, she was no longer there.


	32. Fireworks (S)

**NOTE:** _I've started marking smut/lemon chapters with an (S) at the end of the title to warn anyone who wants to skip them. So that way you can just ignore them if smut isn't your thing. Thanks again._

 **Fireworks** \- Smut (Also Threesome)

It was not a memory she was likely to forget any time soon. And, Raven had the feeling that she would cherish the fuzzy sights and sounds for all eternity. She remembered feeling the hands reach for her body, two of them soft and cared for, the other two rough and calloused. The juxtaposition between the two sensations sent her body into overdrive, and she leaned back against the lover behind her, eyes glazing over as their emotions rippled into her one at a time.

It started with reservation and nervousness, coupled by performance anxiety (this was, after all, their first time indulging in this particular act), but then grew to a fevered pitch, their desires mingling together to create something volatile and explosive - but equally beautiful. Like a fireworks display that was let off too close to the crowd.

Red-X behind her was whispering her name as his hands slid over the expanse of her skin, trailing down her torso and dipping into the hollows of her body. He grabbed her breasts with conviction, running his fingers over her nipples and teasing them into tight peaks. Raven let her head fall back against his shoulder as her eyes fluttered nearly close.

As her back arched, she saw the movement of clover-green skin approach her, spreading her legs with his shoulders as he approached her form. She remembered his excited groan as she laid open to him, her body glistening in the faint light of Red-X's bedroom.

He hovered over her, trying to savor the moment and draw it out. But then his anticipation became too much, and his mouth dipped into her core and ravaged her body without remorse. Raven cried out, her hands digging into the folds of the comforter beneath her as his tongue unabashedly explored her. A million electrical shocks rippled along her skin, setting her entire soul on fire as she felt her body being pleasured to the point of no return. Red-X dipped over her body and closed his mouth over her own, silencing her scream with his tongue.

Raven reached behind her and groped in the darkness for his erection, her hands closing over the sensitive skin and teasing. He was velvety soft under her touch and every movement elicited a different reaction from him. He groaned into her mouth, and his hands on her breasts increased their roughness, silently telling her what he enjoyed from her caress.

Beast Boy picked up his head from between her legs and crawled over her body, pouting slightly. "I'm feeling a little left out."

Red-X picked up his head from her mouth and smiled slowly, his hair falling into his eyes as he grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him closer. A mischievous smile played across his lips and he pulled away from Raven's touch, pushing Beast Boy's back to the bed. Red-X leaned over him and kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth with the same fervor that Beast Boy had give Raven. She leaned back and watched them with bated breath, her excitement at the voyeuristic show clearly evident on her face.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Red-X slid down his body, running his tongue over the planes of his chest and abs, searching for all the interesting places that pleasure could hide. He soon discovered that Beast Boy liked his sternum to be kissed, and his abs to be licked.

But most of all, he loved to be tasted.

Red-X closed his mouth over Beast Boy's erection, swirling his tongue over his head and savoring his unique flavor. Beast Boy jumped, his hips thrusting upward as Red-X's mouth did such amazing things to him. He knew exactly what his shape-shifting lover needed to feel included again, and he was happy to offer it to him.

Beast Boy opened his eyes enough to see Raven across the bed, staring at them as her breath came in short, fevered gasps. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her body over to him. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he pulled her down for a kiss. He feasted on her, drinking from her mouth in the same, exotic way he drank from the rest of her body, and Raven melted under his touch, unable to resist the temptation.

"I'm not done with you." His smile turned into a silent scream of pleasure as Red-X had apparently found the _right spot_ , and teased. He gathered enough wits to drag Raven's body over his own, positioning her thighs on either side of his head. With another smile, he slid his tongue inside her and pleasured her.

Raven cried out, writhing under his touch as his mouth speared her body and his tongue circled around her clit, trying to find the beast place to make her lose her mind. She ran her hands down her own body, teasing her breasts as his mouth continued its relentless assault on her core.

The sinful sounds of their bodies mingling together in pure, unadulterated passion filled the silence of the room, punctured only by Raven's uncensored cry as her climax unexpectedly crashed into her. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she felt Beast Boy milk every sensation he could from her.

Red-X pulled away from Beast Boy's erection and pulled Raven back against him, feeling her shudder as he slid his hands over her body. "I love hearing you orgasm." He kissed down her neck and over her shoulders, sliding one hand between her legs to play with her over-sensitive clit, and the other one reaching behind him to tease Beast Boy's cock. They both groaned in unison, heads falling back as his hands casted spells over their bodies.

"I love feeling you twitch under me when you can't take anymore." He pinched her clit and she screamed, her body shaking with his touch. He dropped his voice low, sliding his tongue over her ear. "And I'm going to enjoy pounding your beautiful pussy from behind as I watch you give Beast Boy the best blow job he's ever had."

He pulled her body off of Beast Boy, raising her up so that she sat on all fours on her hands and knees, her hips supported by a small mountain of pillows. Beast Boy knelt in front of her and Red-X came up from behind, pressing the hard length of his erection against her body. She whimpered in anticipation, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue over the length of Beast Boy.

They both twitched in excitement, and then thrust forward, filling her instantaneously. Raven had no words to describe what she felt. Both of their hands ran over her skin, tracing shapes and patters as they filled her continuously, names coming out in fevered gasps as something twitched or peaked in excitement. She had fire racing from her core to her heart, and then to her head until she was dizzy with pleasure, unable to tell what was up and down.

Beast Boy pulled back her hair and stared down at her, his eyes filled with unabashed excitement as he watched her consume him. That excitement only fueled her own passion and she redoubled her efforts, trying to please him in any way that she could think of. Behind her, Red-X's hands had slid around her hips to tease her clit again, grunting as her body responded accordingly, squeezing him tightly. Above her, she could feel them kiss, their tongues sliding over each other in desperation for release and attention.

Her skin was on fire, her body weak with desire, and she was going to be pushed over the edge soon. A few more minutes at this fevered pace and her body would sink into oblivion. Around her she could feel their own pleasure start to reach their peaks until it was so thick, Raven wasn't sure she'd be able to breathe. A minute passed as her body floated in space, that soft glorious feeling just before the orgasm hit her.

She slammed back into Red-X, her back arching as her mouth tightened around Beast Boy. They groaned simultaneously, releasing their well-placed control as Raven pushed at them with her empathic powers, letting them feel her orgasm at full force. Fireworks seemed to dance around them, flashing and sparking like a magic show created only for them. The sound of their combined pleasure filled the room and they each fell back down to the bed, gasping for breath as they stared at each other.

Minutes passed in silence, and Red-X and Beast Boy both reached out for her, taking her into their arms. Red-X nuzzled the softness of her breast while Beast Boy seemed far more interested in her neck and shoulder. They both kissed along her skin, not quite bringing the pleasure back to full-force, but not letting it die either.

Finally, Red-X pulled his blanket over them and let his eyes close. As they all drifted off to sleep, each of them happily and fully satiated, Raven could hear the smile on Red-X's lips.

"Tomorrow we should take a shower."

Raven nearly purred at that prospect.


	33. Imperfect

**Imperfect**

"You should get another teacup, Raven."

Beast Boy's voice made her start, nearly spilling her tea over the sides of her cup as his voice shot through the silence of the room. Blinking slowly, as if to clear the cobwebs in her head, she looked down at the old teacup in her hands, trying to see what on _earth_ he was talking about. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the hairline crack that webbed like sepia-colored lightning down the side of the porcelain. She stood there and watched it darken as her tea found impossible ways to seep through and drip slowly into the saucer.

"It's not broken," she stated finally, her eyes lifting to meet his own.

"It's cracked."

"So?" Raven looked down at it with a small smile, and it almost seemed as if she was retreating into her own world, leaving the present place for somewhere that understood her better. "It's imperfect, but that doesn't mean that it's broken. It means it's personal and different, it means that it has character and it is _ours_."

He paused, his head cocking to the side in confusion. "Ours?"

Raven just smiled and walked past him, leaving him pondering her statement with butterflies in his chest, fluttering against the edges of his ribs until the pieces slowly fell into place. That was the tea cup he had bough for her so many years ago. The one she used every morning. The one possession she cherished above all else.

He stood there and stared at the ground desperately trying to control his blush and failing. Maybe their relationship was imperfect, but that didn't mean it was broken.

* * *

 **Stop Trying to Cheer Me Up** (prompt)

Beast Boy glared and stared straight ahead, crossing his arms over his chest. Cy had to go and get a girlfriend, didn't he? And not just _any_ girlfriend, a _fun_ girlfriend. A fun, pretty, funny, smart, sweet girlfriend… and now Beast Boy was sitting in the middle of the sofa, staring at his favorite game with nothing less than complete and utter anger.

"Beast Boy…"

He turned around and looked up at Raven, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. She didn't move from her spot, and Beast Boy continued to sit there and glare at her. No, he wanted to be miserable right now. Being miserable was easy, because it meant that he didn't have to think about the fact that his best fright might have been growing apart from him.

"He's still going to be your best friend no matter what. You know that, Beast Boy."

He glared up at her. Man, sometimes it really sucked knowing that she could read his thoughts.

"I'm not a mind-reader, just an emotional one… and you're broadcasting your emotions all over the place."

She shook her head and plopped down on the sofa next to him. Silence wrapped around the two of them until Raven reached out and picked up the extra controller. Sighing, she hit the accept button and allowed herself to enter the game with him.

"So… how do I play this…"

His pout softened a little, but he still refused to smile. "Don't try to cheer me up, Rae."

She smirked at him. "I wasn't. I was just planning on kicking your butt at some video games."

He finally cracked a smile. "We'll see…"

* * *

 **Camping Fluff** (Prompt)

The night air whipped between them, sending chills down Raven's back as she huddled next to the fire. Around her the sounds of the evening were dying off into the stillness of the night. She heard the sound of an owl call over head before pushing off the branch and flying into the night. It was both peaceful and unsettling to be out here all alone.

"Hey, Rae."

Well, not totally alone.

"Beast Boy." She raised an eyebrow and acknowledged his presence.

"You nervous?"

"No."

"You sure?"

What in the world was he getting at? Raven pursed her lips and watched as he plopped down next to her by the campfire. "No. Why in the world are you asking?"

"Because…" He shrugged and gave her a sly grin. "I want you to know that I'm going to protect you from the monsters."

Raven snorted and prodded the fire with the stick in her hand. "You _are_ the monster." _  
_

"Yeah, _in bed_."

Raven turned to look at him with a deadpanned expression, watching as his smile melted off his face. He blushed and looked away, pretending to be interested in something else.

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Good idea, Bed Monster."

* * *

 **First Kiss** (Prompt)

He tasted like lemons and mint. It was a surprising flavor that clung to his lips, and certainly not unwelcome at all. No, it was refreshing and sweet, like a cool drink on a hot summer's day. But Raven had always imagined that he would taste headier and heavier, like chocolate and wine. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pushed her mouth closer to his own, nudging his mouth open just a little… when had he gotten so _tall_? His arms trembled next to his side, as if unsure of what to do with them.

A minute passed and Raven pulled back just a little, looking from his eyes to his lips and back again. Beast Boy's cheeks were flushed a dark, beautiful red, and his eyes were wide as he stared down into her face. He swallowed hard, his breath shallow as he stared unblinking into her face. Raven could practically hear his heart pound through his chest, beating against his ribs as his emotions pushed against her in a tumultuous wave.

A second passed.

And then another.

And in a movement that made Raven's head spin and her heart explode, Beast Boy drug her tightly against his body, finally deciding that his arms were best served by wrapping around her waist. He feasted on her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of her shock on his lips.

For a first kiss… it certainly wasn't bad at all.

* * *

 **Height** (Prompt)

It was expected that he would have a growth spurt. After all, he was the youngest of the team. But no one had expected it to come on as fast as it did. Before anyone knew it, he was the one reaching for items on the top shelf, getting the last glass or that box of Cheerios that was pushed into the farthest corner. He took pride in his height, teasing and joking his shorter teammates, but he also began to notice something else…

Raven was now the perfect height to tuck under his chin.

He noticed it one night, after a particularly nasty battle that had left her emotionally drained. She stood in the center of the living room, sobbing into the darkness, and him soul called out for her. It wasn't a question of "how could he help her" it was a question of "how could he not help her". She needed some one to cling to, and he was just tall enough to be a pillar of strength.

Raven had fit so perfectly in his arms, that it almost felt like two misshapen puzzle pieces coming together. They might not be from the same puzzle, but that didn't mean they couldn't fit.

Since that moment he took every opportunity to feel his awkward puzzle piece tucked in his arms. She struggled a little at first, but eventually she found a way to fit. And even if she didn't say it out loud, he knew he was still the one she ran to when she needed to be held.

And who was he to deny her something as simple as that?


	34. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

"It's cold."

"It's an _ice rink_ in the middle of winter, Raven." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, tightening the laces on his ice skates and making sure they were secured. "Of course it's going to be cold."

She heaved a somewhat dramatic sigh. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Mmm, because you're bored." Beast Boy shrugged before invading her space and grinning into her face. "And you just like seeing my face."

"Neither of those things were true…" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced up from her skates, looking into his eyes. She pushed at his shoulder, putting much-needed space between them. "Perhaps 'annoyed with your pestering so I gave into your requests' is a better response to my question."

"Awe, come on, Rae. You know you like being here with me!" Beast Boy stood up and looked down at her, teetering on his skates a little bit. "We're having fun."

Raven snorted and stood up, a little shaky on her legs. She leaned against the bench behind her and tried not to look panicked as her ankles wobbled beneath her. A second passed and she finally met Beast Boy's eyes. "My idea of 'fun' usually doesn't consist of making a fool out of myself in front of a hundred strangers."

Beast Boy snorted. "Awe, come on, Rae. It's just ice skating. You know how to do that…" He trailed off, watching as she stared at the ground, pretending to be interested in a piece of paper that had fallen to the floor.

Wait. She didn't know how to ice skate…? Seriously?

"Raven? Do you…"

She picker her eyes up and looked into his face, blushing furiously as she made her way to the ice rink, teetering on the blades of her skates. "I've skated before. I'm _fine_."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Something about the way that she said it made it seem as if she was trying to hold more onto her pride than admit that maybe she hadn't skated before. It really wasn't anything she should be ashamed of, after all, it was _just_ ice skating. He walked after her and tried to get her attention, calling out, "Raven! Watch for the first step!"

Raven sniffed indignantly and ignored him as she stepped onto the ice-

 _crash_

-and immediately slid across the slick surface and into a crowd of people. She made it a good twenty feet before gravity and inertia took over, and Raven tumbled ass over tea kettle into someone. Blushing profusely, she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up over her eyes and muttered apologies.

Beast Boy winced and skated up to her and the guy she crashed into. If she only just _listened_ to him. He stopped behind the two of them, but said nothing, knowing that talking to Raven right now was likely to find him on the receiving end of her powers. No, the best thing was to ignore her little snafu until she collected herself again.

"Are you okay?"

Clearly the stranger didn't know that.

Raven curled into herself, trying to make herself as small as possible as the stranger continued to stare at her, rubbing his elbow. She nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He chuckled, and even Beast Boy had to admit the sound was pleasant. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She shook her head, still looking down into her lap as she sat on the ice, letting the coldness sink into her bones. "No, I'm fine. Did I hurt you?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but nothing I'm worried about." He laughed again. "I'll gladly take the injuries as a way to meet a pretty girl."

Beast Boy balked. _Seriously_? This guy was smooth.

Raven's head ducked lower and she continued to blush.

"So, I take it this is your first time skating, huh?"

Raven finally picked up her head and met his face.

"Ah, there's her face." He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was mistaken, you're not pretty… you're _beautiful_."

Okay, this was _beyond_ smooth. Beast Boy bit back a growl of anger and he skated away, pretending to ignore the conversation they were having calmly in the middle of the ice. He asked her name, and she replied softly, obviously shy as he continued to shower her with attention.

Beast Boy _fumed_. He had never gotten her to look at him like that - with wide-eyed wonder and soft phrases. She responded to this stranger in a way that was impossibly feminine, she played with her hair and averted her stare often, chuckling and smiling as he continued to talk to her before helping her to her feet. Beast Boy didn't even know Raven had a feminine bone in her body. No, he thought she was just… well, _Raven_.

"…help you skate?"

Beast Boy jerked and nearly toppled over himself. What? Some stranger was teaching her to skate and _he_ wasn't? He sniffed indignantly and pretended to ignore the sight of the stranger skating backwards while holding her hands, giving her pointers as they moved. It looked ridiculously stupid, like something out of a cheesy movie.

It shouldn't have mattered that she was getting skating pointers from someone else. She was just a friend, and this certainly wasn't a date. Beast Boy had just been bored, and she looked bored, and… oh who was he trying to _kid_? He had been hoping to have a nice day with her that - while not a date - would have at least been something special to her. But _no_ , Beast Boy had that pulled out from under his feet by a smooth stranger with the ability to charm.

He leaned against the edge of the ice rink and watched as Raven tripped, but Mr. Smoothy-Pants caught her and chuckled. He whispered something into her ear and Raven blushed red, looking up into his face with a smile.

To hell with this. Beast Boy mumbled curses under his breath as he made his way to the exit. He would rather drown his sorrows in hot chocolate than sit here and be subjected to this ridiculous show. He plopped down on the bench and began unlacing his skates as the stranger was now skating side-by-side with Raven, giving her instruction or praise. Raven offered him a slow smile and said something back.

Oh, it was just _disgusting._

So why was he still watching it?

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. This was _stupid_. He should go home and leave her on her inadvertent date with Mr. Smoothy-Pants, at least that way one of them would have gotten something they wanted.

"What are you doing here?"

Beast Boy jumped and stared into Raven's face, blushing. "Uh, sorry. I needed a break and you… you looked like you were having fun with that guy and all…"

Raven blinked and plopped onto the bench next to him, shrugging. "I was, but _you_ asked me to come with you, Beast Boy. Not him."

Okay, she had a point.

"I wanted to come out with you. I'd prefer _not_ to make a fool out of myself in front of strangers. If I'm going to look like an idiot, I'd rather do it in front of friends."

She placed her hand on his knee and offered him a small smile. Beast Boy swore his heartbeat sped up to a million beats per minute. He let his hand rest over her own and looked into her eyes. Maybe this day didn't have to end badly…

"I _am_ cold." She said calmly, pulling her hand away. "Why don't we go get some hot chocolate and skate together afterwards… I think I'm getting better."

Beast Boy looked into her dark eyes and felt a smile stretch across his face. No, this day was certainly not ending up badly at all. He stood up and smiled down at her. "Okay. But it's your treat."

She chuckled. "Deal."


	35. Interruption

**Interruption**

Beast Boy had put a lot of thought and effort into this evening. Really, he had. It had taken him weeks of carefully figuring out what she wanted, trying to read her for their first time together. He had a friend pick up some champagne, he bought roses, lit candles, and he even _cleaned his room_. This was supposed to be a momentous occasion, a moment for them to finally move into a real relationship.

But that _fucking alarm_.

Raven pulled her hands out of his hair and growled, the flames from the candles around them burning brighter with the force of her emotions. "Are you _serious_?"

He pushed his face deeper into her neck and snarled against her skin. "I can't _believe_ this…"

Raven grabbed her bra strap and yanked it back up on her shoulder with a curse. "We finally have some time… and _this_ happens." She pulled on the rest of her uniform and fished her cloak out from under his bed. "I just… I just wanted to _fuck you_." She ran her fingers through her bed-tangled hair and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from her clothes.

Beast Boy fell back against his bed, trying to keep his hormones from going out of control and releasing the beast. "Don't say it like that, _Raven_. You're not making this any easier."

Raven mumbled more curses under her breath and stared at him. "Get your ass in gear, Gar. The sooner we get this over, the sooner I can bring you back here and screw your brains out… so _let's go_."

He picked up his head and stared at her, tapping her foot against the floor. Grumbling, he pulled himself into a standing position and yanked on his uniform shirt, following his girlfriend out the door. She waved her hand and extinguished the candles with yet another curse.

Hopefully this wouldn't take long…

 _(Two Hours Later)_

Raven threw open Beast Boy's door and shoved him inside, her powers reaching out to relight the candles she had extinguished earlier. Her hands couldn't touch enough of him fast enough, and she pushed him back against his bed, straddling his hips. He moaned and buried her fingers in her hair, pulling her mouth back down to his. They both smelled of sweat and dirt and _battle_ , and it drove them even deeper into passion.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Raven stilled, pulling her lips away from Beast Boy's. She closed her eyes and groaned. "I'm gonna murder someone."

"Beast Boy! I have been looking for Raven, have you seen her?"

 _Starfire_.

He cringed and Raven glared at him, shaking her head. Swallowing hard, he called out, "N-no! I haven't seen her."

"Oh." Pause. "I checked her room but it is vacant. Perhaps she is with you?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her, Star."

She sighed in defeat. "That is fine. If you see her, will you please inform her I am searching for her?"

"Will do, Star."

"Thank you!"

Raven paused above his body listening to her retreating footsteps before diving back into his kisses, her fingertips inching under the hem of his top to touch his chest. He groaned and arched his back against her hands. She was doing something _magical_ to his skin and he didn't want her to stop _ever_. His hands found her hair again and he tilted her head to the side, trying to have better access to the sanctuary of her mouth.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_.

" _Fuck_." Raven lifted her eyes to the ceiling and crawled off her boyfriend with another string of curses.

"Hey, B! That game we wanted to play just came in today, and I thought-"

"Can we play tomorrow, Cy?" Beast Boy had to bite his lip to keep from stuttering. Raven had taken his shirt all the way off and was tracing his muscles with feather-light touches. She leaned forward and kissed down his neck, one slow touch at a time.

"Uh… sure, dude. I guess. I just know how excited you were for it."

"I am." However, he was significantly more excited to lose his virginity. "I'm just… in the middle of something right now…"

"Ohhhh-kaaay. Well, let me know when you're done." He started to walk away from the door and then paused as if thinking of something. "And wash your hands when you're done, okay?"

Beast Boy's face burned bright red as he realized precisely was Cy was implying. He pursed his lips and glared at the door, listening as his friend walked away. What in the world was going _on_ tonight? Normally they left him alone, but tonight it was as if everyone wanted to talk to him.

Raven had taken to kissing down his chest, her tongue darting out to taste him occasionally. He stroked her hair and mumbled her name under his breath, enjoying this unspoiled moment betwee-

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF AZAR!" Raven jumped off of her boyfriend and threw open door, staring into Robin's masked face. She let her demon burst through just enough to scare him a few steps back. "Look, Robin. I am _trying_ to get laid in here, so unless there are aliens attacking Washington DC, I don't give a flying _fuck_ as to what you need. Are. We. Clear?"

"C-crystal."

"Good. Now, go _away_." With that, she slammed the door in his face and turned around to stare at Beast Boy, who was blushing profusely and trying to hide his expression in his hand.

"Raaaaaven. Now, they're all going to know what we're doing…"

She glared at him. "Do you want sex or not?"

That shut him up pretty quickly.

 _(In the Living Room)_

"You were right, Cy. I owe you five dollars." Robin slapped the bill into his friend's hand with a shrug.

He snorted. "About damn time."


	36. Coming Soon (S)

**Coming Soon** \- (Smut)

It had been a good two weeks before they actually looked at the data on the camera. In fact, Raven had wished it had been a whole millennium, before either of them opened the file, but Beast Boy got antsy and excited about seeing it. So there, in the privacy of Beast Boy's room, they sat at the end of his bed and watched the video play across the screen. As if to tease Raven even more, he thought it _completely appropriate_ to bring popcorn to the "party".

Practically bouncing next to her, he shoved his hand in the bowl and grinned. "This is going to be awesome, Rae!"

"Why did I agree to do this with you?" She ran a hand down her own face and tried not to look into the smiling eyes of her lover. Oh, he was going to have so much fun teasing her about this later.

"Because," he said matter-of-factly, "I promised to do that thing you like if you watched it with me." As if to illustrate his point, he stuck out a prehensile, forked tongue and snapped it back into his mouth.

Oh. Right. _That_.

Raven just blushed and looked away. "Let's just get this over with, Gar. And then I'm going to go back to my normal life and we are _never_ going to talk about this again. Okay?"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Continuing to grin, he pushed "play" on the remote and leaned back against his headboard, bowl of popcorn still on his lap.

Raven really half expected (or half hoped) the theme from _Clash of the Planets_ to play, but alas, it was not so. Instead, she saw a flash of jade and alabaster slide across the screen - their bodies. Her eyes were transfixed on the television screen as Beast Boy crowded her own body. His hands slid over her form like he admiring a marble statue with his fingertips, and only wanted to remember how she _felt_.

Raven blushed and folded her hands in her lap, trying not to give sideways glances to her lover next to her. He was smiling brightly, his other hand having stilled in the popcorn, as he eyes followed the movement of his hands on the screen. He seemed to be just as fascinated as she didn't _want_ to be.

Raven blushed and continued to watch the scene in front of her. His hands were beautiful as they moved across her skin before disappearing between her thighs. Raven's mouth fell open as she watched her back arch into the most unique shape. The shape of passion and love. Her hands clutched the comforter underneath her legs, knowing her breath was coming in shorter gasps.

Beast Boy next to her had put the bowl of popcorn away and had taken to licking his fingers clean with his tongue. _That_ tongue. That damnable, prehensile, forked tongue that Raven sometimes had wet dreams about. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the screen in front of her, watching as Beast Boy moved her to the bed behind her, placing small kisses along her breasts before taking the peak into her mouth.

Raven let go of an almost inaudible moan.

And then Beast Boy moved next to her. His smile turned predatory and his fingers found her core, rubbing furiously through her boring, cotton panties. Raven's head fell back on her neck at the sudden pressure against her center, offering both relief and fire at the same time. Beast Boy crawled over her and nipped at her neck.

"Watch the movie, Raven." He chuckled low in his throat and hooked his fingers into her underwear and released his claws, ripping them from her body with barely a care. Raven cried out, but his claws bit into her thighs, deep enough to bring her attention back to the screen. She risked a glance down into his bright, green eyes and he almost snarled back up at her. "I won't ask again, Raven. _Watch the movie_."

Nodding slowly, she brought her stare back to the screen, where her body had taken up residence on her knees as her lips wrapped around Beast Boy's cock. He was running his fingers through her hair, occasionally looking back into the camera lens and locking eyes with the viewer. Raven's voice suddenly became and octave higher, and she felt his fingers trace along the insides of her thighs, scratching against her pale, pure skin.

Before she could fully process the sight before her, she felt that glorious tongue slide along her center, lapping at her as if he was sampling a sweet treat. Raven's hands instinctively went to his hair and she ran her fingers through the forest of green silk, trying to pull him closer to her. He just laughed and pulled back.

"I'll get you off, Rae… but you have to watch all the way to the end." His tongue shot out and curled around one of her nipples right through her bra, before sliding back into his mouth. "Think you can handle it?"

Her response was a shocked gasp as his tongue did an interesting foray over her stomach before sliding even lower and curling around her clitoris. A million bolts of electricity raced through her, and Raven nearly screamed as that _glorious_ tongue did something strange to her nerves. Her hands ran through his hair again and she whispered. "I'll watch. Whatever you want… I'll watch."

He laughed into her skin at her desperate cried.

Raven stared ahead, now watching as Beast Boy had her bent over the bed, his hands tightening in the strands of her hair as he plunged his cock into her body. She gasped at the image, never realizing how sinful and lewd it looked from the outside. Inside the moment of passion it was beautiful - an explosion of colors and feelings; kinetic energy raced around her, and she was helpless against his body. But outside of that moment, it looked nothing like the beauty she imagined.

Her pondering was cut short as Beast Boy slid his tongue inside her body in a talented movement she had nearly forgotten he possessed. Her back arched again and she hissed his name between clenched teeth, toes curling. What in the world was this _feeling_? In all the times they had been together, she couldn't ever really remembering her body being on this kind of fire. It was like dry ice was running through her veins, threatening to consume her whole.

Beast Boy retracted his tongue before stabbing deep again. Raven brought her eyes down to look into his eyes, staring up at her from beneath the curve of her breast. He nipped at her flesh and pulled back enough to talk to her. " _Watch_ , Raven."

Her eyes shot back to the screen as Beast Boy returned to his ministrations, repeating the movement with his tongue as Raven watched her image being fucked by her lover. The sight of his shapely, toned form conquering her from behind was utterly fascinating. His entire body spoke of lust and dominance, but there were innocent touches in him that spoke of love. A caress there, a word whispered there, the endearing pet-name he kept just for her… it was a mixture of pure passion and love, and Raven had no idea how to fully process that-

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt his tongue purposefully slide against the rough patch of skin on the inside of her body. Raven cried out, his name hissing from between her lips as he slowly moved his tongue along her g-spot, teasing her in a movement that should have been against the law.

He pulled back his mouth and licked his lips as he glanced up at her. A slow smiled peeled across his lips as she tried to catch her breath, glaring down at him. Beast Boy gave a lackadaisical one-shouldered shrug and returned his mouth to her core, furiously pleasuring everything he could taste as Raven watched the television screen through half-closed eyes.

Her image was quickly approaching orgasm, her words becoming harsher and more direct as he pounded into her with wild abandon. The Beast Boy between her legs mimicked the movements with his tongue, and Raven felt her body become light and airy, as if she was made of nothing but pure energy. She wanted to live in this moment forever - that feeling of being weightless right before orgasm.

A clawed finger rubbed her clit furiously, and Raven screamed - falling to earth as her breath was stolen from her lungs. Her wax wings had melted when she flew too close to the sun, and she was left writhing in the pleasure that followed from her descent. His name fell from her lips like a mantra and she pulled his head closer to her, making sure that he finished milking her of her orgasm before he pulled away.

Beast Boy was only too happy to oblige her unspoken request. He lapped her up until she returned from her flight to the heavens, eyes glassy and wide as her image on the television screen joined her in the unspeakable pleasure.

Beast Boy licked her clean and pulled back to watch the scene on the screen with interest, his eyes constantly looking over at Raven to see how she would react. But, her body was already completely satiated, and it was unlikely she would return from her flight any time soon. He chuckled low in his throat and kissed up her stomach before reaching her lips. He kissed her deeply and thrust his tongue inside her mouth, making sure she tasted herself before pulling back.

"So, how was the movie?"

Raven just blushed and upended the popcorn bowl over his head with her powers.


	37. With Nowhere to Go (S)

**With Nowhere to Go** (Smut - Light BDSM)

It would be a lie to say that Beast Boy was not surprised that Raven would let him have the control he did. When they briefly discussed their introductory foray into different facets of their intimate relationship, he had always imagined that he would be the one tied to the bed. He never once thought he would see his girlfriend's wrists tied tight behind her back and to her ankles, a blindfold over her eyes as she knelt on the mattress in front of him.

He stuttered for a moment as he stared at her, wondering if he had the figurative balls to do this.

"Are you nervous, Gar?"

Her voice was soft and low, almost caring. Beast Boy shuffled slightly in front of her, feeling slightly ashamed that he was eyeing her nude body the way he was.

"I don't know."

She smiled softly, cocking her head to one side, and Beast Boy cringed under the movement. Right. _Empath_. There really was no point in trying to hide his emotions from her, especially not since they were almost out of his control right now.

"I guess a little."

 _That_ was the understatement of the year. He stared at the things laid out on the bed in front of her. Some of them looked familiar, some of them frightened him, but a few of them intrigued him, and he suddenly felt excited to use them on her. Shaking his head, he reeled back a little at that thought. What was he thinking? Was he actually going to enjoy this?

Sensing his trepidation, Raven took the first step. "Ask me first."

Oh. Right. "What's your color?"

"Green." She nodded. "Remember to ask if you feel like I get uncomfortable, okay?"

"Um… okay… How will I know if you start to feel not…good?" He continued to stand there, shifting his weight over his feet anxiously, embarrassed by his inability to articulate his feelings.

"Just listen and watch. It's okay. I trust you."

His heart tightened, and he shuffled again. "So… now what?"

An eyebrow peaked over her blindfold, and she offered a low chuckle, as if he was trying to be amusing. "You're in control, Beast Boy. I don't get to choose." Pause. "That's kind of the point of this."

He looked down again at the things displayed on the bed in front of her, hesitating. His fingers itched to touch it all - to touch her, but he felt ashamed at admitting that to himself. "So… anything?"

Raven paused again, waiting a moment before responding to him. "If you don't want to do this, Gar, we can stop."

"No." His response was surprisingly quick, and he wondered where it came from: his heart or his groin. Shaking the thought off, he blushed and picked up something innocuous looking, turning it over in his hand. "No. I want to try this. And you told me what you want… I think I can do this." He took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Do you still want to do this?" He silently wished she would answer-

"Yes. I do." She leaned her weight back against her ankles, almost staring at him from behind the blindfold. "Yes… master."

Beast Boy shivered. Something about that name set him on edge, and he pulled closer to Raven, curling his fingers under her chin and running his thumb over the swell of her lips. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

He thought about it for a long moment, dipping his thumb in her mouth and letting her suck on it as he stared at her in silence. Names and ideas had flashed across his vision, things he'd been meaning to change, upgrades to his moniker that he had tossed around for a few years, and then…

"Changeling."

Her tongue stopped moving over his thumb, as if surprised. She tilted her head up to face him, and he felt her powers curl out of her skin, reaching for him and trying to read his emotions. He pulled his hand back and took a step away from her, a low chuckle erupting from his throat. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"No powers, Raven. That was part of the deal."

She nodded. "Yes, Changeling."

He smiled and approached her again, reaching for one of the more innocuous looking items in front of her. He slid the thin, glass phallus over her core, rubbing gently to gauge her reaction. Her sharp intake of breath was all he needed, and even God himself couldn't keep the wicked grin from his lips.

"Kiss Changeling, Black Bird." His voice was low and he moved closer to her, hovering his lips just above her own. He waited a moment before she rocked herself forward enough to capture his lower lip between her teeth, nibbling. Beast Boy groaned and he closed the rest of the space, tasting her gasp of surprise.

This play was meant to excite her, but Beast Boy had a feeling that it was going to excite him far more. He dropped the glass phallus back onto the bed and trailed his fingers down to her core, running his fingertips back and forth over her clit. She groaned under the weight of his kiss and touches, her tongue suddenly forgetting how to be something useful.

Beast Boy pulled back and looked down into her mask with a smile. He pinched her clit between his fingers, watched her limbs tremble and shake under the pressure. It was a beautiful sight to see her so open and so damn _trusting_ of him, and for the first time in their relationship, Beast Boy truly began to understand what that trust meant. He leaned back down and kissed her again, pushing against her mouth until he knew her lips were red and swollen.

She gasped as he pulled his fingers back from her core, and ran his fingertips over her lips, sliding drops of her own moisture against her skin. He grinned and leaned back down to kiss her again, this time sliding the thin, glass phallus inside her body. Raven cried out against his mouth, her back arching as her hands and legs tugged at her restraints.

Yes, he certainly _did_ like this.

"Come now, Black Bird. How are you feeling?" He licked the taste of her off of his lips and looked down into her face, smiling as he watched her mouth make that perfect "oh" shape. "You don't appear to be having as much fun as you could be having."

Her breath was coming in short, surprised gasps as he pistoned the phallus in and out of her. The green, colored glass looked almost beautiful in the low light of her room, casting occasional rays of clover-colored light onto her skin. Beast Boy stared down into her face, smiling. She was close to coming and losing it, and he wanted to watch her fall… but not yet. No, he wanted to play just a little more.

He pulled the phallus back and set it aside, hearing the frustrated groan under her sigh. Beast Boy laughed and tugged on her plum hair, tilting her head back to look into her face. "Color, Raven?"

She gasped. "Green. Disappointed, but green."

Beast Boy smiled, kissing her again. "You've had enough fun for now, Raven. It's my turn." He watched her cheeks flush bright red before stepping up to her, running the tip of his cock over her lips. Raven breathed heavily through her nose, obviously a little worried about what he was going to do to her. Beast Boy ran his hands through her hair and tugged at her earlobe. "Open your mouth for Changeling, Black Bird."

Raven licked her lips and opened her mouth, her pink tongue sliding out just enough to run along the head of Beast Boy's cock. He groaned, his head spinning as her lips and tongue did something that made the floor disappear under his feet. He pushed himself deeper into her mouth, listening to her for any sounds of discomfort. She just groaned and sunk even deeper on his cock, taking as much as she could into her mouth.

Beast Boy groaned and began moving inside her, her mouth welcoming him with every thrust. _God damnit_. She felt _amazing_. Yes, they had been in similar positions before, her mouth wrapped around him as she pleasured him, but never had it felt like _this_. There was love and trust and emotion in this. It wasn't just sex, it was her giving him the one thing she could: control.

And he didn't want to let her down. Not ever.

Beast Boy grunted out her name and reached down to the bed, groping around in the objects until he found what he was looking for: a long, slender vibrator. Turning it on, he pressed the tip up against the side of her clit, feeling her mouth tighten around him in response. She groaned and sunk even deeper onto his cock, the vibrations from her throat sending him into a tizzy he didn't fully understand.

Gasping, he rubbed the vibrator up and down her clit, listening to her gasping under the pressure building inside her. _That_ was what he wanted to hear. Grinning, he started pistoning in and out of her mouth at a faster pace, listening to her voice as the vibrator ran along the her nerves. Minutes passed like this, both of them clinging to that intangible feeling of release before…

Raven screamed, her mouth tightening around the head of Beast Boy's cock, hands and legs tugging at her restraints in defiance. The sight was gorgeous, and her tongue rubbing furiously over his head was enough to make him lose control. He came, screaming her name between clenched teeth as his hands instinctively went to bury in her hair, pulling the blindfold from her eyes. The world spun underneath his feet and Beast Boy took a long, deep breath, trying to calm his breath as he stepped away from her.

She swallowed hard and tilted her face up to meet his. He smiled down at her and reached over her body, tugging at her restraints to get her out of the cuffs that locked her wrists to her ankles. As she unfolded her body, Beast Boy made sure to run his hands over any kinks in her skin, massaging the tight muscles as she lay out against her sheets. When he was certain she was unhurt, he stretched his body out next to hers and ran his fingertips over her skin.

A few long minutes passed between them as they both tried to form sentences. Raven, surprisingly, was the first to speak. She turned and looked into his face, raising an eyebrow.

"You seemed pretty excited about all of that for being so nervous."

He just blushed and buried his face into her neck.


	38. Concert

**Concert**

Beast Boy adjusted the tie around his neck for what felt like the millionth time that night. He shifted on his feet for a little bit, glancing at his watch obsessively. She was twenty minutes late… was she going to show? _Damnit_ , he had never been stood up in his entire life… of course, he had never really been on a real date either. Biting back an annoyed, worried sigh, he fingered the tickets in his pocket and looked around at the beautiful women and handsome men all dressed to the nines. Many of them looked far too beautiful to be real, or far to rich to be 'mingling with commoners'.

Ugh. Why did he suggest this as a date? To seem cool and cultured? What an idiot.

"Beast Boy…?"

Beast Boy looked up and caught a heavy and surprisingly familiar stare of Raven. He felt color darken his face and he reeled back from her, shock racing down his spine as he stumbled over his words. How in the _world_ was he going to explain this one to her. He fidgeted with his suit jacket for a moment, adjust the cuffs and pretending to look through the crowd for his date. Still not here.

"Beast Boy… what are you doing here?" Her eyes swept over him, a look of incredulity twisting her features. "In a _suit_? With a _tie_?" She scoffed and shook her head. "Who are you, and what did you do with my teammate?"

He pursed his lips and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. She didn't have to be so _mean_ about it. "I'm waiting for a date."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, and _I'm_ the queen of Sheba."

"Don't be such a brat, Raven." He snorted and looked around at the thinning crowd of people. The bells had rung to alert the patrons that they had fifteen minutes before the show started and to find their appropriate seats accordingly. Beast Boy sighed. "Anyway, I _do_ have a date… she just appears to be running late. That's all."

He was beginning to doubt that.

"Yeah, well, join the club."

Beast Boy jerked, and for the first time he realized Raven was just as ridiculously dressed up as he was. Her hair was pulled into some fancy up-do, and her body was wrapped in a dark navy velvet that rippled along her curves like waves. He blushed and yanked his eyes back up to her face. When in the _world_ had Raven gotten a pair of boobs?

"Stood up too?"

"That's what I get for trusting a guy at the coffee shop." She sighed and sat down on a bench, staring at the patterns in the carpet. "As per usual, I get stuck being the creepy one again. The girl who always gets stood up… at least most of your dates _actually_ happened."

Beast Boy stood there and stared at her dejected form with something akin to remorse. Raven didn't deserve this. She was smart and beautiful and a genuinely good person. Whoever this _idiot_ was that stood her up clearly didn't know how amazing Raven really was. Beast Boy plopped down next to her and took her hand in his.

"I've got an extra ticket."

Raven lifted her head, and he saw unshed tears glistening behind her lashes. His chest tightened almost painfully and he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. Why in the world was his heart beating like this? He swallowed hard and shrugged, trying to look as calm as he possibly could.

"I mean… if you still wanna see the show…"

Raven chuckled, delicately wiping at her eyes. Her foul mood seemed to dissipate immediately and she offered him a small smile. "You'll actually sit through a symphonic concert?"

He shrugged. "It's orchestrated video game music so it kind of evens out, right?" The bells chimed again and he stood up, offering his hand to her. "Come on, Raven. I don't want these tickets to go to waste."

She looked from his hand to his face and back again before slipping her fingers in between his own. Heat exploded between them and Beast Boy suddenly felt himself trip over himself as he led her to the door. Glancing at their hands, he felt his heart swell up again and wiped a smile from his lips. Maybe this date wasn't a total bust after all…


	39. Early (S)

**Early** \- Smut

"Well…"

Raven's response was silence, and she looked up at her boyfriend, who was wincing above her body, face inches from her own. His hands tightened in the folds of the sheet, and he pulled himself off of her, shame showing on his face.

"I… I'm sorry, Raven. I… don't know what happened. This never happens. _Ever._ "

Yes. She was fully aware that this was the first time this particular scenario happened between them, but that knowledge didn't detract from the painful and unfulfilled desire still burning deep into her belly. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Raven crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at him. "I'm not walking around the rest of the day half-satisfied. That's not how this relationship works."

"Sorry!" Beast Boy clamored over her prone body to her nighstand, opening the drawer and hunting inside. After a moment, he pulled out her vibrator with a noise of joy. Raven blushed and snatched it from his hands, glaring up at him in frustration.

"How did you know I had this?"

He blinked, as if surprised that she would ask that question. "Um… we share a wall, Raven. And I have super-sensitive hearing. Of _course_ I know that you have one. Besides, I can't please you _all_ the times you might need it… and sometimes you need a little bit of alone play. I know that you just need your space occasionally."

Raven blinked and stared up at him, a blush working across her cheeks as he stared down at her. He was completely nonjudgmental and perfectly fine about her ownership of a vibrator, and Raven couldn't have appreciated it more. It was almost as if he knew her body better than herself.

He smiled and brushed the hair back from her forehead, kissing her lips innocently with a sly smile. "Although I will say, they make nicer models than this one… you might want to consider an upgrade."

Raven blushed and glared up at him. So much for the sweetness. She was about to argue with him, but he clicked it on to the lowest setting and set it against her clit with another smile. He hovered over her body, moving the vibrator in slow, languid circles over her clit. Raven groaned and her back arched as her hands tightened in the sheets beneath her. His movements were slow and curious, as if he was trying to investigate and gauge her reactions with every new sensation.

It was _torture_. Raven reached her edge far quicker than she thought possible, and his name became a mantra against her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she felt his self-satisfied smile close to her face before-

Raven brought her hands up to bury in his hair. His mouth was moving curiously over her nipple, sliding his tongue over the sensitive flesh before biting down with one of his fangs. Raven cried out, her hips bucking against the vibrator in his hands. The pressure building inside her in ways she would never be able to articulate.

Just when she thought release was in her grasp, Beast Boy pulled back and let her fall just a little bit, before pistoning the vibrator in and out of her body pushing it up to the highest speed it would go, and ramping up the intensity of her pleasure with yet another sensation. Raven screamed as his hands and mouth did such magical things to her, the vibrator humming inside her as lights flashed behind her eyes. He just smiled against her breast and continued to pleasure her at speeds unknown to her up until that point.

It only took a few more minutes for her to shatter.

Raven felt her body fall back to the earth as the wind escaped her lungs and her body contracted with pleasure. His name was the only thing she could cling to, the only words she had left in her vocabulary as her body broke apart under his hands. He pulled back from her to watch her orgasm with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Raven whimpered and moaned, her body thrashing on the sheets as he made sure to draw out every sensation possible. Only when he was _sure_ that Raven was truly spent was when he pulled away from her, a satisfied smiled on his lips.

Raven watched him through hooded eyes as he got up and cleaned off her toy before placing it back in the nightstand drawer. He crawled back into bed with her, drawing her small form against his body with a chuckle.

He kissed down her neck as he pulled the covers over their shoulders. "Better now?"

Raven didn't even have words.


	40. Say Three Hail Mays (S)

**Say Three Hail Marys** \- Smut - _Also, I'm going to hell for this one._

Beast Boy yawned and leaned back against wood beneath him, watching Raven move through the large, empty space between half-closed eyes. Her sneakers were silent on the old, stone floor, but occasionally he picked up the sound of her fingers tapping against the art pamphlet in her hands. Stretching his arms and forcing his eyes open, he allowed himself the simple pleasure of simply _looking_ at her.

Slanted sunlight from the setting sun spilled through the stained glass windows and pooled onto the floor in abstract shapes of vibrant reds, blues, and green. Occasionally, the light brushed against Raven's pale skin, bathing her in an ethereal image that stole every ounce of his attention. She caught his stare and gave a thin, gentle smile before turning her own gaze back to the art that surrounded her.

Smiling to himself, he paged through the missal in front of him, reading passages and songs with half-interest. It wasn't exactly his kind of thing, after all he wasn't really a religious person (and Raven really wasn't either), but he really didn't mind indulging her interest in this particular type of sight-seeing. After all, she had indulged him in all the stereotypical tourist traps that day too, the least he could do was let her run around to old churches and enjoy old, moldy art. _That_ was her kinda thing anyway.

He put the missal back into the the pew in front of him and looked up at the fresco above the sanctuary, staring at the gold-leafed image with a vague interest. It was an attractive painting, he supposed. It had nice colors, and it looked pretty in the soft light from the stained glass. He really could see why Raven wanted to view the art at this particular church.

"It's a depiction of the Final Judgement."

He jumped as her warm breath slid down his neck from behind him, alerting him to her presence. Damnit. How had she snuck up on him like that? Blushing, he turned around and looked into her dark eyes, which were interested in the painting hanging above them.

"Isn't that when we all die and people go to heaven and whatever."

Raven gave a one-shouldered shrug, dangling her arms over the back of his pew as she pulled out the kneeler below her. "Yes. No. It's an incredibly complicated process… but I suppose if you simplify the whole matter, then yes. That is indeed very much what it would be like." She opened the pamphlet and read the description of the fresco to herself.

"You know, I'm surprised that this is something you wanted to do, Rae, considering…" He trailed off, color flooding his cheeks. He should have been more careful with what he said to her.

Raven just chuckled and nudged his shoulder with her hand, obviously not offended by his insinuation. "Considering my heritage? Yes, I suppose. But a lot of very wonderful art _is_ religious, and the emotion put into its significance because of religion can make for beautiful art." She paused and tapped her fingertips against the wood beneath her, a small smile peeling across her lips. "I don't mind parading around in churches. Besides, the buildings can be beautiful as well."

"Mmm." He looked over at her, smelling the faint scent of tea and jasmine clinging to her skin and mingling with the last threads of a heady, perfumed incense from a mass earlier in the day. It was exotic and strange, and Beast Boy found himself wanting to lean in farther to her. He wanted to smell every inch of her skin, to taste it under his lips as he-

\- as he, _what_? He was in a church right now. A _church_. In front of God and all of the saints, and he was having thoughts about Raven bent over the back of this pew as he _devoured_ her? He was probably going to hell for that. Although… he supposed it was a nice thing to go to hell for.

Raven stood up and began to move around to the stations of the cross, looking at the worn, marble statues, dusty with age. Beast Boy glanced around the church with interest, noticing the window over the choir loft glisten with light. He wondered what the view was like up there… it had to be a pretty cool sight to see all of this art from a different angle.

Raven chuckled and slid her hand into his own, her fingers threading through his own. "Wanna go up to the top?"

Beast Boy stared at the velvet rope that hung in front of the old, wooden stairwell. "Isn't it closed off?"

Raven laughed and pulled him along. "And who's going to stop us?"

Beast Boy glanced around, looking ahead at a few old women praying on rosaries in front of them. They certainly didn't look very threatening at all, and he couldn't really object to the thought of sneaking around and breaking a few rules with Raven. He gave her a cautious nod and let her lead him up the winding stairs to the choir loft far above them.

Behind them, the last rays of light were pooling in from the window, casting the faint light of Gabriel over Raven's body. She smiled and dropped his hand as she plopped into a pew near the middle of the loft, staring out into the sea of art and relics.

"See?" She murmured when Beast Boy sat next to her. "It's beautiful up here too."

"I never said it wouldn't be." He laughed and the sound echoed loudly through cavernous space, ringing like bells as it reverberated off the walls and domes. The older women near the sanctuary whipped around and glared at the two of them in the loft, mumbling under their breaths. For a moment it looked as if they were going to tell both of them to get down, but they turned back to their rosaries and continued to pray.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, but Raven just smiled. "It's the choir loft, Gar," she whispered. "The whole space is designed to to amplify sound."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "So, why are we here?"

Raven chuckled and curled her hand over his thigh. Her eyes locked with his own, and for a moment it seemed as if the whole world had melted away, leaving both of them to exist only in this moment.

"I wanted to see how quiet you could be." With those cryptic words, Raven pressed her lips to his mouth and slid her hands down his chest to the bulge beginning to grow beneath his pants.

Beast Boy pulled back, his face flushed with a mixture of fear and excitement. "What are you _doing_ , Raven?"

She shrugged and leaned back over him, lips hovering mere inches from his own. "What do you want me to do?"

He didn't really have an answer to that. His gaze shot down to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

Raven caught his stare and continued to trace his body through his clothes, her fingertips playing out an intricate dance over him. He blushed brightly and tried to hold back the sudden wave of desire, but it was too late. He couldn't find the will to stop her, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. This was like a fantasy story yanked right out of an erotic novel, and he wanted to live in it. There, as he stared at a half-dozen old ladies praying for broken souls, Raven sunk down to her knees and pulled out his fully erect cock.

There was probably a special place in hell for _this_.

She ran her tongue over his head in a slow, careful swirl, tasting him and teasing him with every luscious stroke. He bit back a groan and a curse, and let his head fall back against the wood of the pew, focusing on the feeling of her mouth trailing over his body. It was the most glorious shade of sin he had ever experienced, and he never wanted to let it go. He wanted to stare at it for all eternity, feeling this rush of nearly being caught coupled with the sexual pleasure of her mouth, and lips, and tongue.

Raven pulled back and looked up at him, licking his precum from her lips as if she was tasting something sweet. "Be a good little boy and recite your prayers, Garfield… or I won't finish my game at all." She gave another, long lick up the underside of his cock and he purred under her touch. "And it would be a mortal sin to walk out of a church with a raging erection." Lick. "Don't you think?"

"You're… a _tease_ , Rae." He groaned again, his hands yanking on her hair in some vain attempt to try and control this situation. If he wasn't careful, he would lose _everything._ One wrong move and his voice would carry through the empty hall, and all those old ladies down in front of the altar would know that he was getting the blowjob of his life right now. Raven sunk down further, taking him into her throat slowly.

 _Fuck_.

"H-hail Mary…"

Raven's hands pulled off his pants, bunching them around his ankles as her fingers drew innocent, random patterns over his exposed thighs. It was an innocent touch, but coupled with the feeling of her mouth sucking the life from him, it didn't feel so innocent. He hissed again, closing his eyes as she began a slow, but steady movement over his body.

"Full of _grace_ …" Jesus, Raven. What the _hell_ was she doing with her tongue? He jerked slightly, thrusting himself even deeper inside her.

"The… the lord is with thee…"

Her fingers slid back up his thighs, teasing his body with every playful stroke.

"Blessed art thou among women."

He gasped as her hands cupped his scrotum, playing with his full sack in time with the thrusts from her mouth. Every movement sent his body twitching, and he wasn't even sure if he could get through the relatively short prayer without coming. This was just _too much_.

"Blessed is the fruit of thy womb… _Jesus_." He grunted as she pulled back and ran her teeth over his head, playfully nipping at him.

"Holy Mary…. mother of… _God_." He grunted again, her pace beginning to quicken as he coaxed her mouth along his cock. It wouldn't be much longer now, no… he was going to lose himself.

"P-pray for us sinners." She was moving along him at a speed he had never seen. Saliva dripped from her mouth and coated his body, and he didn't mind it a bit. It was filthy, sinful, and fucking _amazing_.

"Now… and at… and at… the hour…" He grunted, feeling his body start to tremble beyond his control. It was too late to turn back now, not under her careful ministrations. "At the hour of our death…"

Stars exploded behind his eyes, and Beast Boy had to bite into his arm to keep from screaming His body shook with release, and Raven didn't stop caressing him until he was completely spent, his body slouching down into the pew. He jerked and twisted under her touch, watching as she licked him clean and pulled back. A playful, sinful smile wove across her lips as her fingers trailed over his now-flaccid cock.

"Amen," he whispered, looking down into her dark eyes.

"Amen," she repeated. With a smile, she leaned back on her heels and helped him pull his pants up. After a moment, she sat next to him on the pew and they both watched the elderly women continue their last few prayers on their beads.

"I think I like this church the best," Raven mumbled, paging through the pamphlet in her hands again, as if nothing had happened between them.

Beast Boy blinked and looked over at her with a glare. "Oh?"

She smiled, not lifting her eyes to meet his own.

He hissed and slid down to his knees in front of her, hands moving to unfasten her pants. "Turn about is fair play, Raven."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my go-"

He laughed. "Don't use the lord's name in vain, Raven."

* * *

 _I am completely unapologetic for this. Completely._


	41. Fluff

_Random fluff drabbles I didn't know what to do with._

 **Sickness**

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and stared into the bowl of expertly crafted vegetable soup with an angry huff. Try as she might to deny it, she actually had to break down and admit that Beast Boy's cooking was… pretty good. In fact, it was _really_ good. And she did _not_ want to admit that to him.

"I'm not an invalid, Gar."

He shrugged and reached across the table to adjust the blanket he had placed over her shoulders. "I never said you were, Raven. But you're sick. I'm just trying to help a friend out."

Raven blushed as her hands tightened in the soft, fleece blanket from his room. It smelled faintly of his wild, outdoorsy scent, and she found herself taking deep breaths just to catch whiffs of it from time to time. She lifted her eyes to his face, and then to the spoon in his hands.

"You don't have to feed me like a child."

He smiled. "Humor me, Rae."

Raven felt her blush darken and she took a cautious bite of his cooking. Damnit. It tasted _better_ than it smelled. She was going to have to admit it to him… wasn't she?

Her eyes lifted to his face again. "It's good," she whispered before taking another spoonful that was offered to her.

Beast Boy blinked, and she saw his face flush with excitement. That look of joy stirred something inside her stomach, and her heart fluttered against her ribs, pattering out a strange rhythm she had never felt before. Raven's stare returned to the soup in front of her and she pulled the edge of the blanket over her head, hiding from his happy expression.

"Really good."

He chuckled, and Raven saw his hand move into her field of vision again. "Just eat your soup and get better, Raven. Okay?"

She nodded, glad he couldn't see the blush still clinging to her cheeks.

* * *

 **Holding Hands**

Beast Boy liked the concept of holding hands.

It was a nice idea, because it was something both tangible and intangible. It was an action of physically touching another human, where skin touched skin and there was an actual connection. But, at the same time, it was something more than that. You held hands when you wanted someone close, when you wanted to touch them, when you wanted to give them attention and affection, and when you wanted to keep them safe.

But most importantly, you held hands so you didn't lose them.

Here, swamped by the crowd of people closing in between him and the girl he was trying to date, Beast Boy felt as though he were losing her. It was like a sign from God that they weren't meant to be together, and strangers would always force them apart. This sea of people would separate them indefinitely and he would suddenly be without her. He thought-

"Ah!"

Raven's hand slid into his own, and he could feel her strength pulling him through the crowd and closer to her. From beneath the shadows of her hooded sweatshirt, he caught the familiar slash of her small mouth, tilting up into an almost nonexistent smile.

"Don't let go, Beast Boy. I don't want to lose you."

He blinked at her words, staring down into her pale hand completely woven into his own jade one. Her slender fingers tightened their hold and she looked into his face, her eyes soft and calm.

"Don't let go."

He wouldn't. He wouldn't ever let go.

* * *

 **Camping**

The night air whipped between them, sending chills down Raven's back as she huddled next to the fire. Around her the sounds of the evening were dying off into the stillness of the night. She heard the sound of an owl call over head before pushing off the branch and flying into the night. It was both peaceful and unsettling to be out here all alone.

"Hey, Rae."

Well, not totally alone.

"Beast Boy." She raised an eyebrow and acknowledged his presence.

"You nervous?"

"No."

"You sure?"

What in the world was he getting at? Raven pursed her lips and watchedas he plopped down next to her by the campfire. "No. Why in the world are you asking?"

"Because…" He shrugged and gave her a sly grin. "I want you to know that I'm going to protect you from the monsters."

Raven snorted and prodded the fire with the stick in her hand. "You _are_ the monster." _  
_

"Yeah, _in bed_."

Raven turned to look at him with a deadpanned expression, watching as his smile melted off his face. He blushed and looked away, pretending to be interested in something else.

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Good idea, Bed Monster."

* * *

 **Stay**

The thunder outside rattled the glass in the window and shook the walls of Beast Boy's room. Rain pounded down from the heavens, drowning out the silence of the night with a cacophony of noises. He sat in the middle of his bed, the blankets pulled tightly over his head as he hummed to himself, trying to keep his mind on anything other than the storm raging outside the tower.

He hated storms… they reminded him of _that day._

Screwing his eyes shut, he pulled his legs close to his chest and tried to think of other things: sunshine, running through the field, playing video games with Cy… _anything_ to keep his mind away from the noise, to keep his mind away from the memories.

"Beast Boy…"

Soft padding on his carpet alerted him to Raven's presence, and he poked his nose out of the sanctuary of his comforter, looking up into her hazy form across the room. He sniffed and extended a single hand from his cocoon, reaching towards her shadow in the darkness.

"Raven."

Silence.

"Please stay…"

The lightning flashed again, and she was gone.

Of course, she hadn't been there in the first place. No, she hadn't been around for a year now… not when she was lying cold in the ground.

* * *

 **Come On**

"Come _on_ , Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes to the ceiling and bit back an uncharacteristic whine. Of all the things she could have _possibly_ agreed to, why did she agree to a costume party. And a costume party with ridiculous, stupid, matching couples costumes.

"You can't laugh."

"I won't, Rae. I think it's a hilarious idea!"

She groaned and stepped out of the bathroom, feeling utterly ridiculous. The beehive-looking wig on her head bobbled slightly under the weight of pink ribbons and bows, and she tugged at the bodice of her dress, trying to pull it up so that her breasts weren't presented like some kind of dessert. Color ran up her neck and she fidgeted under the stare of her boyfriend, weaving her fingers together in embarrassment.

"I look ridiculous."

"I… I think you look… um… wow."

Raven's blush darkened and she looked away, rubbing her arms. "I don't know why I agreed to this. This was a much better costume for Starfire…"

"I don't think so. I think you look gorgeous, Raven."

She looked away and fidgeted with the pastel, ruffled hem of her dress.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something under his breath as he looked away. "I didn't think you'd actually agree to be Marie Antoinette…"

"I don't know why I did." Her eyes flicked back to his own, rather silly costume, and she sighed in defeat, letting a smile finally grace her lips. "You're lucky I like you, Gar."

He seemed to pull himself out of his reverie and he laughed at her. "You _love_ me, Rae. Admit it." His words fell out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, and he stared at her in horror of himself. It was as if he couldn't have imagined that those words escaping without thought. He stared at her, pale faced and shocked.

Raven just looked into his eyes, feeling something like joy rising up into her throat. "Well, I guess I do." She offered him her hand, and started for the door. "Come on, Beast Boy. We're gonna be late."

As his hand threaded through her own, she felt his excitement course through her.


	42. Releasing the Beast (S)

**Releasing the Beast** \- Smut

Raven looked down at Beast Boy lying next to her, his body curled around her pillow as he slept under her covers. She pulled her knees to her chin and stared down at him, feeling something dark bubble into her chest. Her emotions had been riding her hard all week, clawing at her every second they had. It was one push right after another, trying to get her to submit, to let them take over as…

She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. As _what_? As they claimed Beast Boy for their own, without any input from her?

 _Without your input, Raven?_ The voice slid down her spine like oil, coating her insides and threatening her sanity. Her demon had been the worst all week, doing more than pathetic clawing at her sanity. No, her demon was threatening to take over her whole soul. She had dug into every hidden corner of Raven and pulled, yanking until Raven felt her defenses start to deteriorate into nothing.

It wouldn't be long now before Raven fully lost control and her demon took over.

 _We_ are _you, Raven. This is your input. You want this._ He _wants this. He can smell it on you, and I can_ feel _it in_ _him._ Raven closed her eyes against the painful push at her mind, but her demon didn't care. _His beast is strong tonight, he will want to conquer you… perhaps we should show him who the real beast is._

Raven shook her head. No, she wouldn't give in. Not tonight.

 _You don't have to give in, Raven. I can take control of you whether you give it to me or not._

This was not something she was willing to give up on, and she would fight against her demon. It was not her decision to take advantage of Beast Boy like that.

 _Take advantage of your silly little play thing? No. I am going to take advantage of the beast._ The demon smiled deep in Raven soul, sliding up against the last remaining barriers as if they were paper walls. _No, Raven, I am going to bring the beast out, I am going to tease him, to make him_ beg _, and then I am going to dominate him_. _You are far too weak and innocent to allow this to happen_.

Before Raven could fully comprehend what her demon was saying, she felt her mind being swarmed by darkness. She was pulled into the chains she had worked so hard to force for her demon, and escape would not be easy. She tried to hold onto her consciousness, but it was too late…

 _Don't hurt him_.

"Hurt him?" Raven's demon smiled, turning around to eye her host body in the mirror. Raven really should be more appreciative of her given assets. "Oh certainly not, Raven. Quite the contrary. I'm going to give him the time of his life."

…

When Beast Boy woke up, he felt a breeze brush against his bare skin, sliding around until he shivered. He pulled at his arms, trying to bring the comforter back over his body, but found that his hands were tied tightly above his head. He yanked at the restraints, feeling something dangerous rise up into his chest. A fair amount of panic clawed at him, kicking his flight-or-fight mechanism into overdrive.

What was going on…

"You know, for being such a small, squirrely little boy, you _certainly_ pack a rather massive cock."

He jerked and looked at Raven, standing at the end of her bed wearing _nothing_. She was buck naked, and seemed completely comfortable in front of him. His eyes wandered over over her nude body and he felt that dangerous pressure against his chest at the sight of her.

"You're not Raven, are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Astute. I am not."

Beast Boy swallowed hard. Her demon. Oh no, this was not good. "Oh. And what do you intend on doing with me."

"You're not very bright are you?" She walked around to the side of his bed and bent over him with a slow, thin smile. "I'll spell it out for you, Garfield, so you can understand. You're naked. I'm naked. Raven is most appreciative of all the kindness you've been showing her, but she it too frightened to give you a proper thank you. That's why I'm here."

"And I'm tied up… why?" He debated calling for help, but that dangerous pressure in his chest tightened again, warning him that they should not be interrupted.

"Because it was so easy to tie you up, Garfield." She smiled and brought her fingertips down over his chest, before sliding lower and teasing his cock gently. "Now, if you're finished asking questions… I'm going to ride your face until I come."

Beast Boy felt his gut clench at the thought, and that pressure began clawing at him again, ripping through his restraints until he felt the beast come to the surface, pushing him back down. He snarled into her face and she grinned back down at him.

"You _are_ in there, little beast." Raven's fingertips curled under his chin. "I've been dying to meet you."

"I am not your plaything, _demon_."

"Oh no, you are." Raven slid her body over him, tucking her ankles underneath his arms. "You are certainly my plaything, little demon. I can feel your desire."

He breathed deeply and snarled up at her. "And I can smell yours."

"I was never denying that this body wanted you. Nor am I denying that I want you." She sunk lower over him, pressing her core closer to his mouth. "Now, little beast. pleasure your demon. Pleasure her and she will return the favor."

He snarled up at her, but she sunk even lower and his mouth began a slow, delicious movement against her core. His tongue stabbed deep, shamelessly using his transformative powers to shape his tongue to reach that glorious rough patch of nerve-endings. Raven moaned and her back arched as her fingers dug into his hair. "You certainly know how to please a demon, little beast."

"I would be torturing you so much more, _demon_ , if I had the use of my fingers." He sucked on her clit and Raven screamed, her claws digging into his scalp. "But I suppose this will have to do."

He growled and nipped at her clit, making Raven jump with surprise, before redoubling his efforts. The rest was a blur of his sinful tongue sliding against every inch of her sensitive flesh, trying to milk her response as quickly as he could. Raven screamed as her first orgasm came crashing into her without warning, her fingers running through his hair as she rode the wave of pleasure. He lapped her up as if she were a treat, and when he was done, he stared up at her as she moved herself down his body.

"You've been very good." She ground her body against his thigh. "I don't think I've ever achieved orgasm so quickly before. You deserve a treat." Raven smiled and positioned her mouth over his dripping cock. "You look so full and ready to come. Would you like me to return the favor, little beast?"

He snarled at her. " _No_." His arms tugged at his restraints as he tried to get closer to her. " _No_. You're going to ride me with that pretty little ass of yours as you finger fuck yourself, _demon._ I'm going to watch you enjoy my body to its fullest extent and then I'm going to come."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Are you telling me what to do, little beast?"

"I am." His lips turned up into a cruel smile. "Because we both know that I can rip through these pathetic restraints at any time. I can release myself and fuck you without your consent." He paused and licked his lips, as if still tasting her essence there. "But it's much more fun to watch you enjoy me of your own volition."

Raven said nothing. She simply reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lubrication, making sure to lube both his body had hers. He just sat back and watched, his cock twitching as she ran her fingers over him in an intricate and rather interesting dance. No more words were spoken between then, and Raven positioned herself over him slowly.

"I'm waiting, _demon_."

She moved over him slowly, sinking down on his cock until she felt deliciously filled. She sat there and stared into his smirking face, smiling at him. "Is this what you wanted?"

"I want you to move. And I want those beautiful fingers inside your body, _demon_. I _want_ this." He snapped his teeth and pushed up his hips, making her groan in frustration. After a moment to adjust to his very full size, Raven began a slow ride on his body, her fingers sliding down to tease her clit.

"That is quite a spectacular view." Beast Boy laughed and pushed his hips back up into her body. "Please… keep going."

Raven moaned and continued to ride him, feeling her body heat with pleasure unknown to her. It all felt so fantastic - the feeling of his cock inside her as she teased her core and clit. There were too many sensations and too many moments for her to try and comprehend. She stared down into the beast's face, hidden behind the visage of Beast Boy and grinned. It was beautiful to watch him getting close to the edge. He grunted and cursed and called her lewd names, but she didn't care. Fucking the beast like this was sure to be one of her greatest memories. It's a pity Raven wouldn't remember it.

"Faster, _demon_. I'm going to come and I want you to join me."

She certainly didn't have to be asked twice. Raven increased her speed, dipping her fingers into her own body as her other hand slid down and continued the ministrations on her clit. Sparks flew across her skin, igniting her soul until every ounce of her being felt as though it was going up in flames. Too much sensation. _Too much_. Her back arched and she cursed his name between clenched teeth as she felt his release.

He glared up at her, a snarl sliding across his lips. She just smiled down at him, content to return to her chains deep inside Raven's soul. A second passed as she slid her claws over his chest, leaving red lines of pleasure in their wake.

"Don't be a stranger, little beast."

He raised an eyebrow. "You either, _demon_."


	43. Mistress (S)

**Mistress -** Smut

Raven looked down at the sight of him clad in lace and silk, his legs tucked under himself as he fidgeted with edges of the French maid costume, looking a little uncomfortable, but not enough to stop him from playing. No, he was wrapped up in the scene just as much as she was. Raven bent down over him, curling her fingers under his chin and lifting his eyes to her own. A smirk played across her lips and she let her hand fall before resuming the slow, careful pacing around him, inspecting him inch for inch.

"And you're to be my maid for the evening?" She motioned him to his feet before trailing her fingertips down the length of his back, over the silk skirt, and under the lace edge to grab a handful of that gorgeous ass. He shivered and pushed back against her hand before pulling away, and Raven had to fight to keep from laughing. He _was_ uncomfortable, but he knew that if he played, he would get the reward of a lifetime.

"Yes, ma'am."

Raven's lips pursed and she pulled her hand back and smacked his ass hard enough to leave a red spot. Beast Boy whimpered, the sound not one of pain but excitement, and Raven felt him shiver under her touch, biting back another noise.

"Ma'am is a term for an old, dowdy woman… don't you agree?"

He hesitated, his face looking panicked as he struggled for the right thing to say. "I… suppose so." There was a pause, and he met her eyes with a soft, curious expression. "How would you like me to address you…?"

Raven reached out and tugged gently and silk and lace collar around his throat, her fingertips dancing over the pearls as she looked into his eyes. " _Mistress_. You may address me as Mistress." She let her hand slide down his chest, fingering the white lace before falling back to her side. "Now, little maid, let your Mistress inspect you… I want to see what you're hiding under that skirt."

"Yes, Mistress." Blushing with embarrassment (whether real or play acting - Raven didn't know), he grasped the edge of his skirt and lifted it up for her inspection.

Raven practically purred with delight at the sight. His erection was full and dripping unreleased desire as it strained against the flimsy, fine black lace thong. The green and black mingled together, and Raven didn't think a more beautiful image existed on earth. He looked positively _delicious_ , and her stomach clenched hotly with all the ways she would use that gorgeous body for her own wanton desires. Oh, what a night they were in for…

"I approve." Raven reached out and traced the length of him through the lace, her eyes positively entranced with him. Then, with a grin and a tug, she pulled the hem of the thong down just enough to run her fingertips over his bare head, teasing his slit with slow, careful strokes. He shivered and jerked under her touch, biting the inside of his lip to keep from begging.

Awe, how cute.

Raven let the thong snap back into place, and she brought her fingertips to her lips, sliding her tongue over his juices with a smile. He watched with shock as she licked her fingers clean and stepped back. "Very… very… good. You're almost like a treat, little maid."

Beast Boy blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Mm…" She tugged on that lace collar again, pulling him closer. "Show your worth, little maid, and I promise to partake of that _delectable_ treat."

His muscles jumped under her touch, and Beast Boy had to bite back another moan. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he nodded in agreement to her proposition, and struggled to calm his body down. Raven just laughed. Her favorite part was riling him up enough to break character. It meant she was playing her role well, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Well, little maid…" Raven walked over to the hotel bed, lying on the king sized bed as the soft, muted light played games over her skin. She untied the belt to her expensive, silk robe and let it slide off of her shoulders. "Your Mistress is in _desperate_ need of attention…"

Beast Boy blushed, and his hands tightened in the folds of his silk skirt. "I… I am not that kind of maid, Mistress."

Raven's eyebrows lifted. Cheeky.

"I clean and launder and-"

"Would you defy your Mistress like that, little maid?"

Beast Boy hesitated, his poorly hidden excited stare darting down the length of her nude body. He licked his lips and shook his head. "No, Mistress…"

"Then please, _service_ your Mistress…" Raven leaned back on the bed as she felt him crawl towards her, his lips kissing the inside of her thighs as he worked his way up her legs to her core. His breath ghosted over her skin, curling around her like phantom ribbons as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. Beast Boy licked the crease of her thigh, and then the other side, drawing out the sensations for as long as he could, teasing her.

Oh, she would have none of _that_.

With a tug to his hair, she pushed his mouth down to her core and bucked her hips up into his face. He grunted with excitement and began to attack her vigorously, his tongue never relenting as he hit all of her sweet spots. Raven's voice was low and gravelly, feel as if her moans and cries were coming from some hidden, shadowed part of her soul. She grunted as his lips curled around her clit and started to suck on her flesh, his fingers teasing her with sure, even strokes.

Everything around her felt surprisingly _soft…_ as if the world was melting away and only her and Beast Boy were left on this plane of existence, and all he could do was offer her pleasure. It was a nice thought. He nibbled and bit at her, bringing her attention back to his mouth as her body started to sweat and twitch.

She was, _so close_. So disgustingly close to orgasm that she couldn't handle it. "Faster, little maid. Your Mistress is going to come, and you are going to lap her up like a treat."

He grunted in agreement and redoubled his efforts his tongue now thrusting inside her as his fingers teased her clit, pinching and rolling it between his fingers gently. He was surprisingly rough with her, and yet somehow gentle, as if he was desperately holding onto his control to give her _exactly_ what she needed. What a good little maid.

Raven's back arched and she pressed his mouth closer to her core, a low, loud scream starting from the pit of her stomach. Lights started to gather at the corners of her vision and she cried out his name, breaking her own character as he continued to assault her senses ruthlessly. Body shaking, toes curling, muscles clenching… she finally gave into that sweet, _glorious_ feeling of release.

The world imploded on her and she screamed his name again, her fingers tightening in his hair. What in the world had he done to her? And where was he hiding this particular skill?

Beast Boy continued to lap her up as if she were a treat, savoring her with every lick as she floated down from heaven, her fingers easing their hold to play with his hair as he cleaned her up. He kissed the insides of her thighs and raised his head, eyes sparkling with barely contained mirth as he looked up into her face.

"Is my Mistress satisfied?"

Raven offered him a low, teasing chuckle and slid her toes up the length of his leg and under his skirt. "Oh, little maid… what a _glorious_ tool you have…" She curled her fingers under his chin and pulled him up over her, a smirk playing over her lips. "I'll give your jaw a rest… but then I have a few other things you can lick clean."

He just shivered with delight.


	44. Straight Face (S)

**Straight Face** \- Smut

"… there's a possible threat coming in from the north. I've received word from a few of the honorary Titans about it. It doesn't look like anything serious, but it could be something."

Raven bit on her lower lip after her report, which was the only crack in her otherwise flawless poker face.

"Okay." Robin gave a single nod, and looked back at his notes. "I'll check with Batman and see if the JLA has heard anything."

Her fingers threaded through his soft, green locks and she pushed him closer to her, practically riding his mouth with unabashed wanton pleasure. His tongue curled around her clit and flicked it with careful, practiced precision. Beast Boy _certainly_ knew his way around her body, and he was not ashamed to show it.

"Anything else you would like to discuss, Raven?" Robin tapped his pen against his lips as he went through the minutes another time. "Your's was the last report, save for Beast Boy."

The lips around her clit sucked fervently against her moist, soft flesh, and Raven felt another orgasm quickly approaching. He'd been at it for the entirety of the meeting, and his skills were very much appreciated. Several times over, in fact.

"Where is he, by the way?" Cyborg sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is like the third meeting he has missed. I'm gonna wring his scrawny, green neck next time I see him."

"He's out with his secret girlfriend," Raven replied, her face completely blank even though Beast Boy was currently pistoning his fingers in and out of her core at break-neck speed. She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers against her lips. "I think he's getting something to eat."

Robin sighed. "Figures. If he misses another meeting, I might have to ground him… or something."

Raven let her fourth orgasm shiver through her body, and before she had a chance to come down from her high, Beast Boy was back at her again, _feasting_. He ran his tongue up and down her swollen flesh, licking her with the broad flatness of his tongue, giving her just enough sensation to extend her orgasm before diving back into her.

"Well, meeting is over anyway." Robin stood up and started for the door, the rest of the team following him. He stopped and looked back at her. "Coming, Rae?"

She bit back a smirk. Coming? Was she _ever_.

"Yeah, I'll be done in a little bit. I am just… finishing something up."

Beast Boy stabbed his tongue deep, and she trembled again.

"See ya in a sec, okay?"

Robin walked out, the door closing behind him, and Raven relaxed in her chair with a smile on her lips. Beast Boy continued to devour her, and Raven let him do so, her fingers teasing the tender, sensitive tips of his ears.

"I told you, Gar… I won't break. Not in front of them."

He finally pulled away, his fingers continuing where his tongue had left off. "That's okay. Next meeting I'm going to finger your gorgeous ass, and your pussy, _and_ eat you out. And _then_ we'll see if you can win 'straight face' again, Raven."

She pushed his mouth back between her legs to keep him quiet, and chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, Gar. I'd like to see you try."

* * *

She… she _moaned_?

Everyone was staring at her. _Everyone_. Beast Boy hadn't let up just yet, choosing instead to continue devouring her from the thin privacy of the meeting table. Starfire blinked, her eyes widening and her lower lip sticking out in a confused pout.

"Raven… are you okay?"

Heat rushed to her face and she tried to push Beast Boy away, but his hands were doing _delicious_ things to her body, and she was half tempted to purr and sink deeper onto his skillful fingers and mouth. She licked her lips and forced a smile, eyes flicking between her friends.

"It's just an injury from yesterday. It's still flaring up every once in a while." She hastily wrote a note down and tapped her pen against her note pad in an effort to look engaged in the conversation and not focused on Beast Boy's tongue, which was currently wreaking havoc on her senses.

"Okay…" Robin stared at her for a minute before shrugging. "Well, if it's bothering you, Cy can look at it."

"Yeah, Rae. I'm here if you need me."

"I'm fine." Her thighs trembled as another orgasm began to shiver over her skin. Even _now,_ with everyone watching her, he was still managing to make her body quiver with his touch and tongue alone. "I promise I am. I just need a little rest and I should be back to normal."

"Well… okay. Anyway, we're done for today." Robin collected his notes and started for the door, the rest of the Titans in tow. He glanced over his shoulder at her and stared for a long moment, as if debating whether or not he should ask her something. Instead, he shook his head and walked away. "See ya later, Rae."

"See ya."

Beast Boy pulled his hands back from her body, and laughed as he yanked at her ankles and drug her under the table with him. His eyes sparkled in the thin light, and he nudged his raging erection against her bare core.

"You. Lost."

She pursed her lips and glared up at him. "I wouldn't have lost if you didn't-"

"Finger your ass?" He cut her off, dragging his tongue up the length of her neck, biting into the flesh with tender nips. "I always knew you were into a little anal play, Rae." He bit on her earlobe and continued to grind his erection against her swollen, tender core. "One of these days I'm gonna fuck you there… and you're going to scream in delight."

She pulled back and glared at him. "You're so crass."

He laughed. "You like it." His laughter faded, and he nibbled on her lower lip. "And anyway, next week it's _your turn_."

Raven snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm _sure_. You won't last three seconds."

"Hey!" He sniffed indignantly. "I have a poker face too."

"Oh?" She smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow, running her fingers over the flesh of his own behind. She grabbed a handful and laughed at his shocked expression. "Just remember, Gar… turn about is fair play."


	45. At the Club

**At the Club**

 _Based on this prompt:_ Can you maybe write a one shot where BB gets Raven to go to a club?

 _I have a headcanon that they sit in the corner and make stories about people when they go out together._

* * *

"He's actually a rodeo clown, and he's trying to find his mate-"

"-but secretly, he's attracted to the bull in the rodeo. His name is Boris."

Raven snorted into her Diet Coke and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold in her laughter at Beast Boy's observation. Her eyes were bright as she watched the squat, older man in the cowboy hat wander away from their table, oblivious to the Titans' observation of him. Next to her, Beast Boy grinned, his eyes laughing at her as she watched him from the shadows of her hooded sweatshirt.

"Okay, that was a good one. Even I'll admit that."

Beast Boy laughed again and made another tick under his name on the drink napkin between them. "Ah, and I win yet another one. Okay, Raven, I'm ahead by four points, what are you gonna do to catch up? You can't have me win another round can you?"

"No, I really can't… Hmm…" Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for another target for their game. No one seemed to jump out at her yet, and she attempted to make small talk in the mean time. "I never realized you could be this fun, Gar."

He chuckled and tapped his fingers on the glass in front of him, his gaze following her own. "Awe, come on, Rae. I'm always fun. You know that."

" _I_ know that?" She raised an eyebrow and pretended to scoff. "I was unaware that I knew you were fun."

"Oh, ha ha." He rolled his eyes but still continued to smirk at her, his pride still intact. "Admit it, you like hanging out with me on team outings." Pause. "Even if they _are_ at a club," he added as an after thought.

Raven shrugged and swirled her straw around in her glass, avoiding his curious stare as he continued to look at her. Even in the earth-shaking noise, and flashing lights, their little corner of the club felt almost… _intimate_. Like a piece of the building had been carved out just for them, and them alone.

She glanced over at him again and blushed. "I just… I don't know why you bother to hang out with me anyway. I mean… don't you want to dance or pick up chicks?"

His cheeks darkened and he looked away, pretending to be interested in something else. He rubbed the back of his head and hummed for a moment, as if trying to put space between them. "Awe, come on, Rae… you know I'm not really a good dancer. In fact… I kinda suck at it. And… girls really aren't into the green skin."

Raven's expression softened. "But they dig the ears?"

He chuckled and locked eyes with her again. "Yeah, they dig the ears."

She moved ice around in her glass again. "I kinda dig the skin."

"Oh."

"And the ears."

" _Oh_."

Raven shrugged, pretending to be interested in something else, and she looked back into the crowd of dancers. Next to her, she felt Beast Boy's surprised stare follow her, waiting for her to continue. But she kept quiet, and he began to wonder if he should pry or not.

He chose not to.

Raven nudged his elbow with hers, their eyes locking for a moment. A spark of heat erupted between them, but neither one wanted to bring attention to it. Instead, they let it flare up in silence - a moment that was theirs, and theirs alone.

Smiling, Raven raised her hand and pointed onto the dance floor. "Ponytail at ten o'clock. He has this vision of being the next Picasso, but he can only use finger paints and glitter glue."

Beast Boy actually spit out his drink.


	46. Your Body

**Your Body -** _these were all prompts that have a similar theme of appreciating bodies._

 _Prompt: Beast Boy loves Raven's butt?_

Beast Boy leaned back against the pillows propped against her headboard, tucking his hands behind his neck as he watched the sight in front of him with something akin to glee. How could anyone really blame him though? Raven lay at the space at the end of her bed, balancing her body on her shoulders with one leg extended and pointing toward the ceiling while her other leg was curled tightly against her body. Every muscle in her body was pulled taught, showing off her strength in meditation.

Pft. "Meditation". Call it what you will, the sight was better than porn.

Raven swung her legs around and leaned back against her ankles, glaring at him from beyond the edge of her bed. "You were ogling me."

He grinned, looking completely unapologetic. "You were displaying your ass like it was supposed to be ogled."

She scoffed. "I was _not_!"

He laughed and crawled down the length of her bed and stared at her sitting on the floor, eyes glaring up into his face hovering above her own. "I think you were, Raven. I think you were secretly trying to show your ass off for me to enjoy."

She rolled her eyes, but there was a slight twinge of red staining her cheeks.

Beast Boy leaned forward and pressed a teasing kiss to her forehead. "That's what I thought."

Raven huffed and stood up, turning away from him, but not being quick enough to miss the loud, unmistakable slap of his hand against her backside. She whipped around and glared at him, but he just grinned up at her, knowing he was right. She liked showing him her body, and he certainly didn't mind looking at it.

* * *

 _Prompt:_ _Raven likes Beast Boy's butt?_

"No. A little to the left, I think."

"Raven. I don't see it."

Raven smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, unabashedly eyeing the scene in front of her. "Are you _sure_? I know it rolled under there somewhere."

"I'm looking, but I don't see it." Beast Boy sighed and sunk lower, his chest nearly prone against the carpet as he knees were tucked tightly against his hips. He was fishing Raven's favorite pen out from under her bed, trying to find the small item in the darkness of the space.

Raven leaned back against the wall opposite of him and stared down at the sight of her boyfriend crawling underneath her bed, his hips raised in the air as that _gorgeous_ ass was displayed like a work of fine art. Really, she could stand there all day and eye it. Those extra training sessions with Robin had been doing his body _wonders_.

"Raven," he whined, his voice muffled from his location under her bed. "I've been looking for ten minutes and I don't see it."

"Oh?" Raven tapped her fingers against her lips and continued to smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He pulled his body out from under her bed and turned around, looking into her face. "Are you _sure_ you…" He trailed off, taking in the sight of her bright eyes and flushed cheeks. "Were you… _checking me out_?"

Raven just smiled and turned around, heading for the door. "Maybe."

Beast Boy stood there with his mouth agape, watching her leave. After a few minutes, he finally muttered out, "Dude, double standard…"

* * *

 _Prompt: Raven has nothing on under her cloak_

"That's not what I meant, Raven."

She clutched the edges of her cloak tightly around her body and stared down the beach, where she could hear the faint sounds of their friends enjoying their party. It was that last, perfect night before the biting chill of winter would roll in and they would be wrapped up inside and under covers simply waiting for the season to pass.

"Then what _did_ you mean by it?" She shifted under his stare as she began a slow stroll down the beach, even farther from their companions, until nothing remained but the two of them. What she had in mind… well, she didn't really want anyone to see. "You told me I was a-"

Beast Boy groaned, his head falling in his hands.

"- _prude_." She finished, her eyes watching the waves lapping along the shore. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Like the carefully timed caresses of a lover.

"I just meant that… I mean… we've been together for a while and…" He sighed and looked away. "Look, Raven. I love you, no matter what you choose, no matter what you want, no matter what happens between us… I will _always_ love you. I respect you… and if you're not ready to… _do_ anything, then we don't have to. I get that."

Raven stopped walking and looked over at him, watching the remorse in his eyes lit only with the faint silver of a half-moon. "But-"

He held up his hand, stopping her. "No, Raven. I was wrong. I don't want to push you."

Raven swallowed her fear and let her cloak fall, pooling around her feet as she stared up into his eyes, trying to contain the blush that was undoubtedly staining her cheeks.

"But…" Her voice was soft and warbled just slightly, and she looked away, trying to avoid his shocked stare. "… I'm ready."

"Oh."

* * *

 _Prompt: You want me to do what?_

"You want me to do… _what_?" Beast Boy stared down at Raven, eyes wide as she looked up at him with the most pitiful, pleading expression he had ever seen in her eyes. She even _pouted_. He had never known her to pout in his entire life.

"Please…" She clasped her hands in front of her and tried to bat her eyelashes. Even _he_ had to admit that she looked ridiculous. "I'll rub yours if you rub mine."

"You don't have to bargain with me, Rae." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa, patting his lap. Raven let out a sigh of relief and she plopped on the cushions next to him. Maneuvering her oversized, pregnant belly out of the way, she managed to finagle her feet onto his lap.

As soon as his fingertips touched the pads of her feet, she sighed and leaned back against the throw pillows. "You're a lifesaver, Gar."

"Yeah, yeah…"


	47. Consent (S)

**Consent**

The Beast was scratching at the surface of his soul, writhing under the weight of the world around him. The woods were loud, anxious almost, as if they knew that The Beast was within them, practically prowling around for prey-

 _Prey_? No. Not prey. He was on a mission with Raven. Investigating an enemy's… what was it again? A hideout? A safe house? A…

"It's getting late."

Beast Boy shook his head and looked over at Raven, watching as she pulled her cloak tightly around herself, trying to shield herself from the biting cold. Her fingers moved over her communicator deftly, gauging the data with careful precision. Something warm and soft rose up into his chest at the sight, and he felt The Beast back down just enough to let him breathe. Raven always kept him at bay, kept him sane, kept him whole. He didn't even know if she was aware of what she did for him, and even more than that he didn't know how he would ever repay her.

"We're at least another two days' journey from our next rendezvous point." She sighed and snapped the communicator closed, her eyes looking up and scanning the forest floor. "We're going to have to camp here tonight. I don't have enough energy left to get both of us to the city just yet."

Beast Boy shook his head and brought his attention back to her, and away from his thoughts. They were in the middle of a mission, out in the middle of _nowhere_ , desperately hunting down the last dregs of the Brotherhood, before they became a serious problem again. It was totally _not_ what he wanted to do any day of the week (let alone on a _weekend_ ), but… maybe being with Raven wasn't so bad.

Raven gave him a sympathetic smile as she dropped their camping bag onto the ground. "I know the forest makes you uneasy, Gar. I can feel _him_ scratching at you…"

He blushed and looked away.

"…if you need anything, let me know."

He raised his eyes to meet her own watched as she began rifling through the pack for their tent and supplies.

 _Their_ tent.

Right. He was going to have to share a tent with her. A tiny, little space where they would be pressed up against one another, feeling their heat mingle, and their breath curl around each other. He shivered and looked away, pretending to be interested in the noises and calls of the darkness around them. It was like they were egging him on, making him question his control over The Beast. How long before he would snap? How long before he would take her without question or remorse.

And would she give into him? Or would he lose himself so much that he would take her without consent?

"You don't have to hide it, Beast Boy, there is no one here to judge you." Raven looked up from where she was setting up the tent, smoothing out the floor before sliding the stakes through the tabs. "I can feel him clawing at you… vying for control."

"It's the forest," he whispered quickly, averting his stare. "He feels… stronger. Like he wants to break free."

Raven chose not to respond immediately. Instead, she focused on finishing their shelter, and pressed the stakes into the ground, pinning the small tent to the dirt. She checked all of the gear and threw their sleeping bags inside before standing up and looking at him.

"So, let him out for a bit."

Beast Boy grimaced, his eyes closing against the push of memories. "You know what happened last time."

"It was not without my consent." Raven unconsciously rubbed her fingers over a thin, fading scar by her lip. "I knew what I had agreed to, Beast Boy. It was my choice, and you needed-"

"Not tonight, Raven. I'm not having this conversation, and I don't want to talk about it." Pausing their conversation with a wave of his hand, he made his way to the tent. "Besides, I'm fine."

He pushed her aside and crawled into the tent, setting up the sleeping bags with shaking hands. He really _hated_ it when she was right. The Beast was still clawing at him, raging against his control - even more now that Raven had given her consent to him. He wanted to be free, to claim her in all of her demonic glory like the last time.

"Gar…"

He felt Raven press against him in the small space, her chilled hands sliding under the thick wool of his top to stroke the skin underneath. Soft, gentle touches that spoke of support and understanding - but the Beast didn't want that. No, he wanted to _dominate_ her.

Groaning, Beast Boy stared over his shoulder and into her eyes, which were dark with an unreadable emotion.

A second passed between them, and his eyes followed the pink of her tongue as it slid out of her mouth and wet her lips. It was almost as if it was an invitation between them…

"Gar…" she repeated herself, her voice heavy and rough against his ears.

Beast Boy held his breath, desperate not to breathe in, because he _knew_ that the moment he took in the scent of her, he would smell that unmistakable scent of lust clinging to the hollows of her body. It was his fault, he knew that. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the thump of her heart and the soft delicate gasps escaping her lips.

"Raven…"

"You're feeding my emotions, Garfield."

He winced. _Right. Empath._

"I can feel you…" Her fingers danced up the length of his spine. "I can taste your emotions. Your reservation, your fear, your…" She trailed off, removing her fingers from his skin as she turned around and zipped the entrance to the tent shut. It was just fabric sealing them in, but it felt so much thicker than that - it felt like a prison.

"He's riding you hard in the wilderness… he always does."

He groaned and fell down into his sleeping bag, his hands trapped under the weight of his own body. He pressed his face into the sleeping bag below him, smelling the faint perfume of lavender and tea. It was calming and arousing at the same time, and he could not decide if he wanted to feel safe and at home, or turn around and rut with her like an animal.

 _Raven, please… not like this…_

"You'll feel better."

 _Don't tempt me like this._

"You always do." Raven tugged at the edges of his sweater, her fingers tangling in a few of loose threads. She crawled up over his body, her fingers teasing his hair with careful, sure strokes. "If you are content with how he is right now-"

"That's not it," he cut her off and rolled over onto his back, staring up into her face hovering above his own. "He's riding me hard, but you're not exactly _helping_ either."

He breathed deep finally, taking a drag of her scent like he was taking a drag of a cigarette. The scent of wine and spice mingled with the tea - it was her lust. The unmistakable scent of her lust, pooling at all of her erogenous zones before racing south and dripping from her body in thick rivulets.

He wanted to taste her.

"You're feeding me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm feeding you." She sighed and looked away, but refused to put any more space between them. "Around and around, like the reverberation on a speaker and a microphone until one of us breaks. Why are we even trying to fight it now?"

"Because you shouldn't have to give up your body simply because my Beast feels… frisky." He pushed at her shoulders, but she stayed steadfast to her spot above him, eyes dark.

"It's my choice."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's my _choice_ ," she repeated, taking his chin in her hand and pulling his eyes up to meet hers. A moment of silence stretched between them, and she tightened her grip painfully, making sure that he knew that she refused to play this game with him. "It's my choice, Gar. I choose to let you take me, and I choose to let _him_ take me. It is not as though you or he is stealing anything I am not willing to give."

He closed his eyes as she released his jaw. "I don't want you like _this_."

"You wouldn't take me any other way."

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he stared into her face, eyes wide. Her words echoed in the silence of the space between them until they were permanently printed on his heart. _You wouldn't take me any other way._ Did that mean that… she had always wanted him to take her? And if so, in _what_ way?

"Raven…"

She blushed and tried to lean back, but his hands shot out and pinned her to the spot, pulling her tightly against his body as her hands gave out under her weight. Her body pressed tightly against his own, and she rested her chin on his chest, staring into his face. The Beast inside him pushed again, gnawing at his control as Raven lay perfectly still in his arms.

It would have been _so easy_ to let The Beast free. She had given her consent, had opened up the doors for him, and all he had to do was take her. To bear his claws and run them down her body, shedding the last, pesky barriers between their skin. He would feel her skin against his own, breaking the chains on his control.

He could hold her down and take her.

Force her on her knees and _rut_ with her.

He could fuck her face. Her ass. Her cunt. Any beautiful part of that sacred body because she _gave herself to him._ It was _his_ on her own account, and he wanted nothing more than to both worship and destroy her.

Beast Boy's thoughts were cut short as he felt the sharp, insistent bite of her teeth through his clothing. He jerked and looked down his chest into her eyes, which were practically glowing in the thin light of the tent. Raven's expression stayed calm and she lifted her head from his chest, moving to straddle his hips with planned, unhurried movements.

"I gave my consent."

"I told you no."

She placed her fingertips over his heart, tracing the moist line of her bite marks over his clothing. "You're _feeding me_."

Beast Boy took another deep breath and drug in the scent of her lust, heady like the tannins in rich, red wine. His hands unconsciously went to the strands of her hair and threaded them through his fingers, loosening her stubby ponytail in the process. For a moment it felt intimate and beautiful, like he was going to worship her the way he would dream about sometimes.

But tonight was not one of those nights.

No, tonight The Beast rode him hard, and he was desperate to ride something hard in return. It was both a pleasure and a pity that that "something" was Raven.

He jerked at her hair, pulling her head back and exposing the long line of her throat to him. It was lovely, watching her pulse thrum like a humming bird under that thin, ivory skin, and smelling her arousal grow as he pressed against her. His hips pushed upward and he felt the heat from her body push back teasingly. She was _beyond_ ready, her sex dripping with unreleased desire.

Oh, how he wanted to _taste_ it.

Raven snapped her teeth and pushed back at him, bucking her hips against his own as she snarled under her breath, but Beast Boy didn't back down. No, instead he let her grind herself against him, desperately trying to seek release through their clothing.

He watched her with excited eyes for a brief moment, relishing the feeling she was providing for both of them, before he yanked her head back down to him. Raven responded with a surprised yelp, but he covered her mouth with his own, and tasted the scream on her mouth. It was almost… sadistic. Knowing that he was pushing her body to the point of pain, but never letting it find pleasure.

Her hips began to pick up speed and she jerked against him, looking to a quick, easy release.

"I give my consent."

She was starting to sound like a broken record, but Beast Boy didn't mind. As long as she was enjoying herself and fulfilling her end of the deal, it didn't matter what she sounded like. No, she could be screaming profanities for all Raven cared, all she _really_ wanted was a moment of reprieve from the burning that they were both creating together.

"You _consent_?" He licked up the length of her neck, his fingers desperately unfastening the buttons on her flannel shirt, as if she was the only thing in the world that could reign The Beast in.

And often times, she _was_.

His hands slid up the length of her torso, moving to cup the soft, warm flesh of her breasts through the thick cotton of her sports bra. Her nipples peaked against his touch and she continued to groan, her hips now beginning slow, hard circles over his erection. Beast Boy nipped at her skin at her pulse, as his fingers teased her tipples with insistent strokes and touches.

"I consent, Beast Boy. I consent to you. I consent to your Beast. I consent to myself." Her hips were moving even faster now, one hand digging into his chest as she continued to writhe against him. "Let me loose. Let me go. I will not run, I will not hide… I will always accept you as you are."

Beast Boy snarled against her skin, The Beast inside him rising up too quickly to be stopped. He roared, his hands leaving her breasts to grab her hips. In the flash of a second, he had her pinned to the floor beneath him, the sleeping bag soft and warm under their bodies.

Her breath was ragged, her hips still trying to move against him, eyes wild with lust and desire and anger at being denied her release. Her hands moved to cup his face and she grabbed his face and pulled it down closer to her own.

"Rut with me."

He gnashed his teeth, feeling his own soul start to wane. Beast Boy was disappearing under The Beast, but it didn't matter. No, she was at his mercy, begging for him to take her, and it did not matter if it was beast or man. With another snap of his teeth he rolled her over on her stomach and yanked her body up on all fours.

"I _will_ rut with you, Raven. I will claim you as my mate. My lover. My _fuck_." Beast Boy yanked on her hair against and ripped her jeans down to her knees, leaving her exposed to him. It didn't matter how beautiful the sight of her naked cunt was, Beast Boy wanted only to fuck her. To _dominate_ her. To have his way with her, and in return have her offer the same services to him.

He was content with that fact.

With another grunt from his lips, Beast Boy released his raging erection and thrust into her without warning. Raven screamed and cried out, her back arching as he pushed in and out of her slowly, letting her adjust for only a few seconds.

And then he _fucked her_.

True to his word, Beast Boy fucked her like the animal she was. He grabbed her hips and pistoned in and out of her, letting the Beast rise even _closer_ to the surface of his mind as he attempted to hold all of it under control. He didn't want the semblance of control though. No, what he really wanted was to let The Beast run completely wild, to bring her down even further as he took every inch of her glorious body.

"Yes. _Yes. Yes_."

His ears perked up at the sound of her quickly approaching orgasm, and he picked up his pace, desperate that they would come together. They would share in this joy without fear of time or separation, no this was their moment.

He felt desperate for release, shaking and writing against her as her hair finally tumbled down from her ponytail. Her watched as her fingers pit into the sleeping bag, and she pushed back against him, her body tightening to a sharp point and drawing him in as curses and screams escaped her lips.

Beast Boy grunted as his own self began to disintegrated under the force of her emotions. Without any real warning, he came, his body thrumming against her as she continued to milk the pleasure out as long as she could. It was beautiful and horrific, but it was _theirs_.

Raven collapsed onto the sleeping bag, taking long well-deserved gasps of air as she rolled over and looked up into his face. A moment of silence hung between them, both confusing and relaxing as they exchanged gasps of delight and concerned stares.

Beast Boy just smiled a slow, almost predatory smile and crawled over her body, tracing droplets of sweat as they ran down her skin and pooled in the well of her stomach.

" _Again_."

* * *

 _This one was kind of a favorite and part of a fic swap._


	48. Ribbon (S)

**Ribbon -** Smut

Of all the uses that Beast Boy could have thought of for leftover ribbon from wrapping presents _this_ was certainly not one of them. He looked up into Raven's eyes as she hovered over him, her lips just barely grazing his own with soft, gentle kisses as he heat mingled with his own to create something volatile and dangerous. She nibbled slowly on his lower lip, biting down just enough to make his flesh burn red and swell. He gasped for breath, trying to find some iota of sanity as she stole it from his lungs.

 _All because of some leftover ribbon._

Releasing his lip, she pulled back from him and leaned back against his hips, her fingers doing a complicated, erotic dance over the length of his erection. Sometimes she knew how to play him like he was a finely-tuned instrument. She said nothing, but simply offered him that secretive, teasing smile that threatened to break down his defenses in mere seconds. Blood was racing through his veins as he took in the sight of Raven, her toned, bare thighs pressing tightly against his own.

Woven around her neck was a single ribbon of red, curling down her sternum before disappearing between the curve of her breasts. With a low chuckle, she brought her fingertips to her lips and swirled her tongue along the length of her fingers, tasting a few drops of desire with a half-lidded stare that threatened to make him lose control right there.

With a harsh curse, he tugged at the bright red ribbon that tied his wrists to the bed, pinning him under her body and left him at her mercy. Raven chuckled, her voice low and rough against his skin.

"Did you think it would be _that_ easy to break…?" She walked her fingers up his chest and over his arm, stretching her body over his own. Her breasts brushed against his bare chest and his voice dropped an octave as he felt her hips begin a slow, careful dance over his cock. Her heat and moisture were incredible, and if he had to put up with another second of this, he might _actually_ lose it.

"Raven…" His voice was pushed out between clenched teeth, a warning to her. He would not let this slide, not by a _long shot_.

"Gar?" Her fingers were tracing his palms now, drawing random patterns against his skin before tugging at the edges of the ribbons, taunting him with the possibility of release, but never letting him have it. "Come on now, Gar… I think after such a long, and busy day of all those silly holiday activities I've earned a little play time."

She picked up her head and brushed her nose against his own, her breath sliding over her skin and smelling faintly of cinnamon and anise from her tea. "Don't you think I've earned it? I mean…" She rocked her hips against his erection again. "I've been a very, _very_ good girl."

He grunted as her hands slid back down the length of his arms and began raking against his nipples with sharp, teasing strokes. She just chuckled again, and pressed her lips tightly to his own, tracing her tongue along the shape of his lips before thrusting inside, tasting his moans as if they were fine wines and rich, dark chocolate. He groaned and she pulled him closer, a hand burying into his hair as her hips rocked against him, thrust after thrust until his heart felt like it was going to vibrate right out of his chest.

He had never wanted to fuck her so bad in his _life._

Her lips released his own and stroked down his sides as she sat back against his thighs again, each movement from her fingertips careful and planned. He grunted as she purposefully avoided all of his erogenous zones, and instead teased the inside of his thighs, the curves of his lips, the toned, lithe muscles of abs. It was as if she were playing chess, and each part of his was a piece on her board. How would she move him? Touch him? Tease him? It was like a _game_ to her, and utter sin to himself.

"Raven… I can't…"

She laughed again, her voice rippling over his body in waves. "You _can_ , and you _will_ , Gar… my play time isn't over yet…" She dipped her head to his erection, her pink tongue sliding out to tease the slit for a second before pulling away.

" _Raven_."

"Yes, Garfield?" Her fingers traced over his nipples again and she smiled, watching him twitch and tremble under her touch. She was enjoying this more than he ever thought possible.

With another tug at the ribbon around his wrists, he arching his back up into her touch and whimpered. " _Please_ , Raven… I can't.. I can't do this any more. You can't tease me like this…"

"Oh?" She leaned over him again, taking another breath-stealling kiss without remorse. Her teeth nipped at his flesh again before kissing down his chin, over his jaw and down his neck. "I don't know… I think I'm doing a rather good job teasing you like _this._ " Her hand danced over his erection again before pulling away and leaving him the that shadows of pleasure.

"I'm _begging you_." It felt like tears were going to escape any moment, and his body was going to break under her touch. He stared up into her face, eyes dropping down to eye the ribbon still wound around her neck. It was just _too much_. He took another shaky breath and looked into her eyes, feeling her fingers swirl around the base of his cock.

" _Please_ … just-"

"Raven! You promised we would frosting sweaters on the small, hard men made of ginger together!"

"Oh…" Her breath curled down his erection and she lifted her head, a smile playing on her lips. Oh no, that was not good. "I _totally_ forgot about the promise I made Star."

She swung her legs off the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of leggings as his t-shirt. With a small smile, she untied the ribbon around her neck and wove it into her hair, tying up the deep plum strands with a neat, red bow. With something that could only be described as a 'spring in her step' she made her way to the door and smiled through the darkness at him.

Oh. No.

"You aren't going to leave me like this… _Raven… RAVEN_."

"I'll be back in just a few minutes, Gar… hold tight…"

" _RAVEN._ " He yanked at the red ribbons tying him to the bed, and glared at her as the door closed to the room. He gnashed his teeth and felt the roar escape before he could even stop it, ripping through the silence of the room. He was left with nothing but a burning erection and no way to ease his pain.

Oh, she was _so_ going to get it later.

Right after he fucked her senseless

* * *

 **Punishing** \- Smut - _separate request in the same storyline._

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed at her and he crossed his arms over his chest. Raven just leaned back against the wall, the sounds of the party in full swing one room over. She looked pleased with herself, as if the little stunt she had pulled days earlier was her prime definition of 'fun'. She curled her fingers in her hair, and smiled up into his face. That red ribbon that had _taunted_ him was now teasingly woven between her plum strands, a constant reminder of the stunt she pulled only days ago.

"You're upset."

"You tied me to a bed, teased me, and left me… and then you didn't even _finish_." He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, Raven… I'm a little pissed." His lips twitched and he took a step closer to her, hands falling down to his sides. " _They're blue_."

"Not my problem. You let me have control… I just played the part." She pushed herself up from the wall and moved closer to him, walking her fingers up his chest to the collar of his shirt. "If you didn't want it, you shouldn't have said yes."

He growled low in his throat and took her wrist in one hand, he let his other hand slide up to her hair and pull that red ribbon free from the clips and pins that kept it secured in place. With a thin, dark snarl pulling back his lips, he pushed his face closer to her own and gnashed his teeth. "Oh, Raven… I just want to remind you-" He rose the ribbon in front of her eyes. "-turnabout is fair play."

Without waiting for her question, he yanked on her arm and turner her around in his hands, taking the red ribbon and weaving it around her wrists and tying them together. She gasped, the breathy noise shocked and surprised, and only turning him on more.

"I think you deserve a little punishment of your own." With a grunt, he pushed her chest over the back of a chair and pulled on the ribbon. She jerked in response, a soft groan escaping her lips.

"You think you're in control, Gar?" Her voice was teasing and coquettish, as if she was goading him. "You _gave_ me that control."

"I did." He reached down with his free hand and pushed the hem of her skirt up over her hips, exposing her to him. The red lace of her underwear matched the red of the ribbon on her wrists, and the sight of it was practically intoxicating. He leaned over her back and nipped at her shoulder in a show of dominance. "And now I'm taking that control back, Raven."

He pulled his hand back and brought his palm down on the curve of her gorgeous ass. The crack of skin against skin echoed through the room like lightning, and Raven cried out, her back arching in shock. She groaned and pulled at her restraints.

"Am I bring punished?"

" _Yes_." He brought his hand down again, his cock jumping at the sound. The pale flesh of her ass was turning a bright, gorgeous red, and Beast Boy wanted to see how red he could make her. With another nip to her neck, he pushed her panties to the side and slid a finger into her core. She cried out again, pushing back against the onslaught of pleasure and pain mixed together, but Beast Boy removed his fingers and stood up.

"Count to twenty, Raven."

" _Twenty_?" She sounded shocked.

Beast Boy jerked on her restraints again, reminding her who was in charge. "Watch your mouth, Raven, or I'll make it fifty."

Her only response was: "Yes, master."

 _Master_? Oh, he liked the sound of that.


	49. Imperfect (Christmas)

**Imperfect**

"Don't… why… _Raven_ …"

Garfield couldn't find the words he needed to properly express his astonishment, so instead he leaned down and rested his head on the counter. Raven was holding onto a dish rag as tears started to well up in her eyes, she sniffed and looked down at the charred remains of what _should_ have been sugar cookies for the children to ice and leave for Santa. Of all the ways to spend their first Christmas Eve as a family, _this_ was not at all when he expected.

He at least imagined significantly _less_ smoke alarms screeching ruthlessly in his ears.

Raven hastily reached for the _Joy of Cooking_ cook book and flipped through the pages as she tried to find the recipe she had used for the cookies. Her hair fell into her face and she bit back another sniffle as she tried to find a reason for her error. "I thought… I must have misread the instructions."

Behind her, Timmy was wailing at the top of his lungs, crying that Santa wasn't going to come to their house because they didn't have cookies, and Teether was just as loud with his incoherent babbling. After all, if his big brother was crying, he should too. Raven clutched onto the dish rag and desperately tried to take a few, long breaths as she tried to calm down.

Garfield ran a hand over his face and looked around at the chaos filling their small townhome. If he didn't put a stop to this soon, their whole townhouse was going to go up in an explosion of black magic and curses.

Who would have ever imagined that _he_ would have to be the responsible one?

"Timothy, _stop._ " He hunkered down next to his adopted son and wiped at the tears streaming down the plump, rosy cheeks with his thumbs. "Santa will make it to our house, he's not going to worry about whether or not we have cookies."

"Yes!" Timmy gasped between his wails. "He's… not gonna… come."

Raven made a squeak behind him like she was trying to hold in a whimper, and Garfield turned around to see her still clutching at the dish rag in her hands. He sighed and shook his head, standing up and pulling Timmy up into his arms, propping him up on his hip.

"Timmy, mommy tried very, _very_ hard to make those cookies."

"Those aren't cookies."

Garfield looked over his shoulder at Melvin, who was shrugging unapologetically.

"I'm just being honest."

He pursed his lips and turned back to Timmy up on his hip. "I know who's getting coal in their stocking."

"Awe, _Dad_ …"

He just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to her. After a moment, Garfield put Timmy back on the floor and patted his head. "Mommy worked very hard on those cookies, and although they didn't come out right, that's no reason to cry. You hurt your mommy's feelings."

Raven looked away and wiped at her eyes, trying to hold herself together in front of the children, but the movement was not missed by the sharp eyes of their incredibly smart toddler. He made a sniffling noise and raced up to Raven, clawing at her legs with little hugs and murmurs of apologies.

"I'm sowee, mama. I'm sowee… Santa will come. He'll come, and he'll bring lots and lots of pwesents."

Raven offered him a thin smile, trying to hold onto her tears. She looked up into Garfield's face and held a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter as Timmy continued to told onto her legs like they were his only safety in the world. If someone had asked Garfield two years ago what he imagined doing on this particular Christmas Eve, he would have said any _number_ of things and scenarios, but not _one_ of them would have included a _Mrs. Logan_ and their three adopted children.

But, honestly… he really didn't mind it. Not one bit.

Secretly, he _loved_ it.

Teether toddled up behind him and raised his green, stuffed teddy bear above his head as a peace offering. Garfield chuckled and leaned down, picking Teether up as Melvin walked into the kitchen behind her brothers.

"Don't worry, Timmy," Melvin said as she scooped up her brother and moved closer to her parents. "I'm sure if we make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Santa will be just as happy. Don't you think so, Dad?"

He glared. " _Coal_ , Melvin…"

Raven shook her head, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop antagonizing your brothers, Mel. This is the only time of year we can get them to behave on the spot."

Melvin just smiled, bouncing Timmy on her hip.

Garfield shook his head and set Teether back on the ground with a pat to his head. He looked around at the bright faces and felt something impossibly warm and comfortably well up in his chest. It didn't matter if he never imagined this scene when he was younger, because right now, he couldn't imagine his life any other way. As imperfect as it was, it was perfect for him.

"I'll make the sandwich you guys, and write an apology note to Santa about not having cookies… I want my four favorite people to go get ready for bed. I'll be up there in a minute and we'll all read a bedtime story together… okay?"

"Okay… okay…" Melvin took the hands of her brothers and led them up stairs.

Garfield looked at Raven, who was giving him one of those strange, secretive smiles he always found sexy and intriguing. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek as she flicked her fingers and dumped the charred cookies into the trash with her powers. Chuckling, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"You think Santa is going to make it to the townhouse this year?" She whispered against his skin, her voice teasing his chest.

"I think we're fine, Rae…"

"Mm…" She ran her fingertips up and down his chest, her hands trembling just a little as she touched him. There was a long pause and she finally looked up into his eyes. "You know… next year… we're going to have another stocking."

Garfield felt his heart jump into his throat and he stared at her, eyes wide. "Raven… are you saying…"

She just gave him that secretive smile again, and started for the stairs, leaving him to his questions.

What a Christmas _that_ would be.

* * *

 _This was a Christmas gift for Felerial (Shadico), who is just a sweetheart._


	50. Protect

**Protect**

"That was _stupid_ of you, Raven."

She glared up at the face hovering over her, desperately trying not to pull her hand away from his own and threaten him with a smacking so hard that it threatened to spin around on his shoulders. She _saved his life_ , the least he could do was at least thank her for not letting him get crushed by a falling, unconscious Cinderblock. But no, he was content on being a brat and arguing with her over this.

"I cannot believe you did that."

"You know, that's the tenth time you've said that in the last seven minutes." She raised an eyebrow and bit back a wince as he bandaged her wrist with slightly sloppy wraps. "I knew you weren't exactly eloquent, but I thought you had at least a few more words in your vocabulary."

"Cut the crap, Raven," Beast Boy snapped his voice short and sharp against her ears. He secured her bandage in place and stared into her face with his steely, unrelenting stare. "You know that what you did was _reckless_ , and you should be getting an earful from Robin and not me."

"You put yourself into danger too, Beast Boy! I don't need you trying to show me how _stupid I was_ because I saved your life." She finally snapped her hand back and glared up into his face. "You would have been flat on the pavement if it wasn't for me."

"I _know_ …" His voice was strained and he looked away, wringing his hands as his cheeks flushed brightly. He tried to hold onto his emotions, to keep them from her powers, but they swirled around them in a storm of thunder and lightning - completely volatile and frightening. Raven watched as he turned away from her and let his head fall into his hands.

"I _know,_ Raven… I know I could have died. But…"

He trailed off, and Raven could sense he was fighting the emotions inside himself, trying to understand them and they wracked against his soul in waves. She waited patiently as he packed the rest of the supplies away, his eyes never meeting her own. For a while it seemed like he might never finish his statement, and then-

"…but, I could have lost you."

Raven looked up and she saw a single tear streaming over the apple of his cheek, and without fully understanding what was happening between them, he wrapped her up in his arms, holding her small form tightly against his chest as he tucked her head under his own. His warmth rushed into her and Raven could feel everything wracking against him push into herself. He was frightened for her safety, but more than that, he had to address the idea that he could have lost her, and the fear of her not being in his life dominated all other emotions at that exact moment.

Gasping against the force of everything running between them, Raven raised her eyes to meet his own again, and she curled her fingers into his hair. "Garfield Logan… don't do this to me."

He closed his eyes and rested his head against her own, saying nothing.

"You can't fear for me," Raven's hands were shaking and she looked into his face, his eyes still closed against her. She pulled him close and kissed soft, innocent pecks against his cheeks. "Gar, I _have_ to do this. We agreed that this was my job and I still have to be part of it, I can't walk away because you are afraid for me."

"I can't live without you, Raven." His eyes opened and he brushed his lips against her own. "I can't think of what my world would be without you. I _need you_ , and I need you here, in my arms." He captured her lips in an innocent kiss before she could pull away. "I need to know that you're safe. I need to know that when we come back after a battle, that I won't have the fear of not having you by my side. I need to-"

"We're superheroes… that's what we do, Beast Boy." She purposefully used that name to remind him that they were not completely human, and they needed to remember that. "We put ourselves in the line of fire everyday, and I am not giving that up, and neither are you. We accepted that our relationship would not fall apart because of this… don't go back on your promise now."

He groaned and pushed at his hair, taking long, slow breaths. "I know… I know…"

"Trust that I know what I'm doing when I'm out there." Raven nibbled on his lower lip with a smile playing against her mouth. She knew that his defenses were falling against her, and she couldn't help but use that to her advantage. "But I know that you've got my back, regardless of what happens… right?"

His arms tightened around her. "Always."

"Trust me, and I will trust you… _without question_."

His lips curled up into a defeated, but sweet smile, his eyes softening as he stared into her face. _There_ was the man she had fallen in love with. The one who trusted her, who knew that he could protect her and that she could protect him. _There_ was the man who was going to be everything she had ever hoped for in the darkness of their life.

Raven wound her arms around him tighter and she licked at his lips, practically purring when he pulled her in for one of his smoldering kisses. His mouth moved over her own in ways that were practically _sinful_ , and she sighed against him, melting into his touch. He nudged her lips open and branded her soul with his touches and kisses, pulling at her clothing without remorse as he dropped her down to the pavement below them, cradling her with his arms.

His fears were true honest things that they had to contend with everyday, but in this exact moment, they could live in the safety of knowing they protected each other.

* * *

 _This was a Christmas for McDiggity, who is a glorious bastard._


	51. Aftermath (S)

**Aftermath -** Smut

The scent of her sweat practically _called_ to him. It writhed against his soul as he heard the constant cries of the world around him, the sound of battle racking against his senses. Yes, they were in battle, in the _heat_ of it. He really needed to focus on the fact that Cinderblock was currently running wild through Chinatown, and _not_ pay attention to that high, round, _firm_ ass that was well within his grasp.

"Beast Boy, _focus_!"

He jerked and turned around to look at Cyborg, who was rolling his eyes and pointing to the wreckage left in the wake of the monster. Right. Battle first, handfuls of Raven's glorious ass later. That was the plan… and he honestly hoped he could stick with it and not get distracted again. Although getting distracted by Raven's beautiful ass was a nice prospect. Beast Boy jerked forward, transforming into a elephant as he slammed into the back legs of Cinderblock, sending him horribly off-balance.

With a grunt and a broken sentence, he fell to the cement and writhed around a little as Robin and Starfire pinned him down to the pavement. Oh? Did they have this under control? _Perfect._

Beast Boy looked around, and saw Raven approaching him, her cheeks flushed red from battle, and her uniform ripped across her midsection, showing off her toned stomach. He could imagine lapping up chocolate sauce from the curves of her abs, swirling it around her belly button before tasting her sweet cum with it.

 _Yes_. That fantasy image was the breaking point in his reservation.

"Raven." His voice was strained and a little harsh as he stared into her eyes. "Raven. You. Me. _Now_."

Her cheeks flushed darker and she looked around at her friends, making sure they were preoccupied with Cinderblock before looking into his face again. "Gar… we just had… I mean… not even an _hour_ ago you…and I…"

" _Again_ ," he hissed between clenched teeth, his hand snapping out to grab her wrist. Heat erupted between them and his voice sat somewhere between a lustful purr and a predatory growl. "Right now. Right here. Quick, hot, fast… against a wall. Behind a door. In an alleyway… _anything_ to stop this feeling even for just a moment." His voice had dropped an octave, and he crowded her space fast enough to make her step back from him. "I _need_ you more than I can explain right now, Rae."

He took a deep breath and the corners of his mouth turned up in a sinful smirk as he smelled spice and tea and musk fill his senses. "And you need it too."

"I…" Raven blushed again and pushed at her hair, her eyes darting to their friends again. "I never said I didn't…"

" _Now_ ," he repeated, urgently pushing her even further into the alleyway and away from the battle. "Now, while they're busy and I can take you without remorse."

"Gar…"

Her voice was breathy and he could smell the moisture gathering between her legs, the heat of his words and the push of his emotions raking against her soul and sending the rest of her body into overdrive. She wanted him, and _god_ he wanted to take her. His hand tightening around her wrist, he led her around the corner, even farther from their friends, to a windowless nook tucked far in the back of the alley and away from prying eyes.

"No time for romance, Rae…" He reached out between her legs and pushed her uniform to the side with his fingers. Almost instantly, her essence spilled from her core and into his hand, flowing like ambrosia and nectar from her body. He grinned and licked his fingers clean as she watched with wide, shocked eyes.

 _Yes, yes… look at me just like that._

Oh, the things he could _do_ to her right now. The things he _would_ do to her right now. With a low laugh tickling the back of his throat, Beast Boy kissed up her neck and teased her with his fingers, pumping them in and out of her waiting core, her muscles tightening around him as if to bring him deeper into her body. He bit down on her pulse and she cried out, her scream muffled by the sound of a car alarm going off in the distance. Lucky them. They didn't want their teammates to find out about their little escapade _just_ yet.

"Fuck me." Her voice was breathy and she ground against his fingers with wild abandon. "To hell with romance, Gar… I need… I need this… _fuck me_." With those words tumbling out of her mouth like a desperate admission, she turned around and bent over placing her hands on a thin, stone ledge near the bottom of the wall. One of her hands pulled her uniform to the side, exposing that gorgeous, soaking wet pussy, that sweet juice dripping down her legs.

 _His_. It was all fucking _his_.

Beast Boy licked his lips, and without hesitation he freed his erection from his pants and surged forward, spearing her with a single movement. He had only had her less than an hour ago, but he wanted her again. He wanted her every minute of every day. He wanted to fuck her until the stars fell from the heavens and the moon stopped shining in the sky.

Grabbing her hips with enough force to bruise, he began moving inside her at a speed that threatened to break both of them in mere minutes. Sweat poured down their skin, dripping from their limbs as it crashed onto the ground in little pools. Raven moaned and thrashed against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her without remorse. This was his lover, his girlfriend, his _mate_. He was going to fuck her however he damn well pleased.

"I'm gonna come…" Her voice was weak, and he could feel her muscles tighten and relax around him, her orgasm approaching quicker than either of them thought possible. "I'm gonna _come_!" Gasping for breath, she picked up one of her hands and shoved it between her legs to tease her clit, sending her over the edge and into oblivion in a shower of curses and moans.

The feeling of her orgasm was too much, and Beast Boy joined her with a grin playing across his lips unabashedly. He bit into her flesh and mumbled out her name, claiming her with words, with his mark, and with his body. She was, without any shadow of a doubt, _his_.

She sagged against the wall and looked over her shoulder with a smile playing across her lips. "Satisfied, Gar?"

He laughed and nuzzled her back. "For now."


	52. Coupon

**Coupon**

Raven tapped her fingers on the counter and stared out the window, her lips tugging down into frown. Yesterday had been fun. Really, really fun… even for her. There had been lights and colors and laughter, and the warmth that had come from being part of a family… _this_ family. This family of ragtag superheroes and their misfit friends. It had been fun opening gifts and gorging themselves on rich, sweet foods, then getting practically plastered on eggnog before retiring to their rooms for a long, much needed rest.

Yes, it had been fun.

But something still felt… sad. Well, perhaps not _sad_ , per say, but Raven was certainly disappointed. She didn't know why, but she had assumed (hoped, really) that Beast Boy would get her something special. It didn't have to be expensive, and he didn't have to do anything for her at all, but she had honestly hoped that maybe he would have gone out of his way to try and do something nice for her.

But while Starfire had opened a gift of hair ornaments from Robin, and Bumble Bee had opened season tickets to the Steel City Tigers, Raven had folded her hands in her lap and tried not to look embarrassed or lonely.

Raven sighed again and shook her head. This wasn't what the holiday was about. It was about being with family and friends, and knowing that you were loved. It was about good cheer and happiness and caring for others, and all that other sickeningly sweet, disgusting _feelings_ nonsense. It wasn't about gifts…

…so why did it hurt?

Perhaps more than the idea of gifts, it was about the fact that she realized she had been forgotten by the person she cared for. Even more than that, she had honestly thought that they were moving past their teammates relationship into something more… substantial. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she was more to him than a Titan, and more to him than a friend.

Or, maybe she was still just the creepy girl on the team all over again.

That poisonous thought bit at her soul just a little too hard.

Raven sighed and stared out at the window, feeling someone else enter the quietness of the kitchen. She looked up and watched as Beast Boy entered her space, his ears drooping with embarrassment as his hands were hidden behind his back. He shuffled for a moment, as if unsure how to start talking to her, or how to get her attention.

Raven just stood there, leaning on the counter and watching him with curiosity. He mumbled something to himself before lifting his eyes and looking up at her with a small smile.

"I… I didn't forget about your gift, Raven."

She blushed and looked away quickly, staring down into her mug of lukewarm tea. Had she been that obvious?

"I just…" He trailed off, struggling for a moment with something writhing inside him. It was as if he doubted himself, or was afraid of rejection. "I didn't want to do this in front of the rest of the team… and, I wasn't really sure what to get you either. You have everything you want, and I sometimes I have a hard time seeing myself with a place in your life." There was another pause as he lifted his eyes to meet her own. "But I want to have a place in your life, Raven. I want to be by your side when things get rough or stuff get's out of hand. I want to be the person you turn to when you have a bad day, or if you just get lonely… I want to be your friend, and sometimes I want to be more than your friend."

"Beast Boy, I-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head. "Don't, Raven… or I'm going to lose my confidence…"

With a slow, shaky breath, he pulled his hands from behind his back, and he offered her a small gold box tied with a bright red ribbon. "Merry Christmas, Raven."

She blinked in surprise and took the small box from him, carefully untying the ribbon to look inside. There, written in his untidy, childish scrawl was a homemade "coupon" that said " _Good for one joke-free, pun-free date with Garfield Logan. Does not expire._ "

Raven lifted her eyes to his own and felt the blush crawl up her neck. "Oh…"

He smiled, his eyes brightening as he saw the joy in her face. "Merry Christmas, Raven," he repeated, his hand reaching out to hold her own. "And a happy New Year."


	53. Mini-Smut Prompts

**Mini-Smut Prompts/Requests - THESE ARE ALL SMUT  
** I write a lot of smut drabbles based on prompts or requests I receive, here are a few. Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Mini-smut requests? Alright :D... Beast Boy beats Raven in a game of chess (in my head he's a god at it from playing mento) and wins a certain prize :D_

 **Chess**

"Checkmate."

"You cheated!"

"I did _not_." Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at her. "Besides, how do you cheat at chess?"

"I…" Raven flushed and stared down at the chess board, her eyes wide as she realized that she did not plan far enough in advance.

"Come on…" Beast Boy grinned and held out his hand, palm up. "Give them up, Rae."

She shifted in her seat and looked back up at him. "Best two out of three?"

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head, motioning his fingers to put something in his palm. "Nope. I won, fair and square, and you have to give them up. That was the wager."

Raven flushed. "I… I'm not wearing any panties."

Beast Boy jerked and pulled his hand back with a snap. His eyes drifted over her form with smirk curling the edges of his mouth. "Well… I guess we're just going to have to think of another prize." He tapped his fingers on his lower lip, as if in thought.

Blushing, Raven slid out of her chair and crawled under the table, her eyes not quite meeting his as she moved. Beast Boy ran his hands through her hair as she positioned herself between his legs, kissing up the length of his thighs as she rubbed along his growing erection through his clothing. Sometimes he hated hustling games like this with her, but other times he didn't mind so much. Especially when the prize was worth it.

She pulled his erection free and Beast Boy heard the excited gasp clinging to the edges of her breath. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, smelling the sweet, spicy scent of her arousal as she moved closer to him. Her mouth kissed his head innocently before running the flat of her tongue up and down his erection.

He groaned and his head fell back against his shoulders as she took the length of him in her mouth. Smiling to himself, he let the fantasy of what he was going to do to her later rush through his head. The desperation as he threw the marble chess pieces to the floor and fucked her right there on the board.

She nipped at his head and took him deep within her mouth and throat, beginning a slow, steady pace that was sure to draw out his pleasure for an eternity.

But right now, he would enjoy this moment first.

… and then he would mercilessly fuck his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Prompt:** BBRae Smut based on Maroon 5's Animals.

 **Animals**

 _Yeah, you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me_

Raven gasped as she fell back against his sheets, staring at the faded band poster that hung over his bed. She couldn't remember him actually liking ProgRock, but then again, he was full of surprises. He pulled her panties down her legs, as he kissed over every part of flesh his lips could taste. His bites were insistent, and rough, almost like little notes of punishment against her skin.

Punishment for not coming to him sooner.

She closed her eyes and remembered the sight of his green stare through the mist and darkness and sweat. He was like a predator, hunting her down through the forest of people crowding the bar. He had waited patiently in the shadows, watching for his moment to strike.

 _He_ had been late again. Her boyfriend. Her stupid, idiotic, civilian boyfriend who had charmed her with his dark words and love for poetry. And she had fallen for him without even thinking.

Raven gasped again, feeling his mouth nipping at her core as if to bring her back into the present. No, there was no need to let her mind want when he was around. She groaned and threaded her fingers through those gorgeous green locks, urging his mouth deeper against her as he tasted every inch of her body with slow, careful licks. He was taking his time with her, drawing out the pleasure for as long as he could. It was her penance for not coming to him sooner, for thinking she could find solace in someone else.

" _Please_ …" She whispered, her voice harsh against the silence of the room. She could smell sweat mingling with his particular musk, smelling like the thick darkness of the jungle. It was foreign and fragrant, and it did nothing but call to something primordial in her. And _oh_ , how she wanted to answer the call. " _Please_ …"

"You know better than to go to him."

 _Suck. Bite. Nibble._

"I am sorry." Her voice was a whisper against the silence of the room, echoing through their very souls. She knew better than to let herself believe that she could escape Beast Boy. She knew better than to let her eyes be blinded by the mirage of normalcy.

 _She knew better_.

"You always come to me first."

 _Lick. Touch. Pinch._

"I promise…" The fire in her belly was burning hotter now, as if she was flying too close to the sun. In moments her wings would burn and she would come crashing to the ground in the bright explosion of fury. He just needed to keep going. To take her to the sky and let her fall.

He pulled his mouth away from her, looking into her face over the slope of her breasts, a smile playing across his lips as if he was thinking of a funny joke. She was left hanging in the stars, unable to reach the sun and unable to fall. He was _torturing_ her.

With a snarl, he bit into her thigh with enough force to bruise and sat up.

"Come on, Raven… on your _knees_."

 _Like animals_.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Okay... Who- Bbrae. What- Water. Where-outside. Go!_

 **Water**

It was raining.

No, scratch that. It was _pouring_.

Beast Boy stared at Raven as her lips curled up in a sly, teasing smile, dropping the last barrier of clothing on her body. Her feet padded silently of the soft moss that surrounded the spring of water, hidden deep within the forest. There, in the rain, surrounded by undisturbed nature, Raven looked like nothing more than a nymph, and he wanted to chase her until she was his.

"Are you going to come for a swim with me?"

He blushed and started pulling his clothes off of his body, his movements slow and sluggish as he continued to stare at her. She chuckled and pushed a lock of wet hair from her forehead.

"I'll meet you in there…" With those words she took off for the pool, diving into the water with all the grace of a swan.

Beast Boy hastily removed the rest of his clothing and followed her into the water, diving in as she broke the surface. His hands reached out and clambered for her body, his fingers sliding over the smooth, soft skin as he pulled her close to him. Raven's low chuckle danced over him like a million little fingers, and he looked up into her eyes as she pushed her wet, nude body tightly against his own.

"Fuck me," she whispered against his lips, her hand grabbing his wrist and pulling his fingers to her core. "Please, _please_ , Gar… _fuck me_."

He was practically shaking as her lips kissed over his jaw and down his throat. Raven was usually shy about telling him what she wanted, but here, where they would never be disturbed, she was perfectly open and vocal about what she wanted.

And he wanted to give her whatever she desired.

He pushed his fingers deep into her core and Raven moaned, her teeth biting into his soft flesh on his neck and shoulders. She licked at the water clinging to his skin and raised her head to his ear, nibbling on the lobe before whispering, "I think we're going to be out here a long while…"

Beast Boy smiled, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "Good thing we packed a lunch."

Her only response was a low, answering moan.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** BBxRae sex in missionary position. Strap on. Lots of cute fluffiness_

 **[Untitled]**

It was nice to let her have control of his body and soul for once. It had taken so long for him to come to terms with the fact that he could relinquish control of his body to her. Months of patience and understanding, of occasional surprise, but general acceptance. It was not an easy road to get to this point of letting go, and having her take the reigns.

But, _god_ , did he love it when she did.

Raven kissed up his neck, her hands pinning his wrists to the bed as she made love to him with reverence, pushing fast and hard against him with every stroke. His body felt like it was on fire, itching to burst free and let go. He screwed his eyes shut and focused on the sensations of her body, the sweet endearments she called out to him, the scent of her hormones running rampant in her veins.

It was too much.

With a cry, he felt his body give into her, and he groaned up at the ceiling, letting her control him with every single movement.

Yes, sometimes, it was nice to just _let go_.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** teacher student roleplay bbrae_

 **Teacher, Please**

"That question is wrong."

Raven lifted her eyes from the paper in front of her, looking up at Garfield as he loosened a tie around his neck. The sleeves of his white, button-up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and he twirled a ruler between his fingers.

"I did it exactly how you wanted me to!"

Garfield crossed his hands over his chest and stared down at her.

"… Mr. Logan," Raven finished with a pout.

He smirked and leaned over the desk she was sitting in, resting his weight on his palms as he stared into her face. "Well, you know the rules, Raven. If you get a question wrong, you receive punishment." He stood up and took a step back. "So, up on your feet, Miss Roth. Be prepared to take your punishment for not studying."

Raven stood up, her cheeks flushing as she walked over to the side of the desk and leaned down, resting her chest on the wooden surface. Closing her eyes she mumbled, "I am ready for my punishment, Mr. Logan."

He chuckled low in his throat and flipped her skirt up, exposing her bare backside, already red with her previous punishment. "Oh, Miss Roth…" He clicked his tongue and pulled his hand back, the ruler wrapped tightly between his fingers. "When will you ever learn your lessons? Ten strokes."

He brought the ruler down on the warm, red flesh of her ass and Raven screamed, her back arching with every movement he offered. Her body was already wet, already used from their previous games, but it didn't matter. She wanted him again, and she wanted to be punished over and over until there was nothing left but a quivering mess of herself.

" _Oh, Mr. Logan… I'll learn next time_."

Lies.

She would always give the wrong answers.

* * *

 **Prompt:** BBRae 'bestial' sex. NOT bestiality, just really intense, primal sex that reminds everyone that, deep down, Raven is a DEMON and Beast Boy is instinctively driven by the needs of every animal that has ever walked planet Earth.

 **Bestial**

It was imperative for both of them to remember that while they tried to play the guise of 'human' artfully, the truth was that neither of them were anymore human than an animal. They were, deep down, two souls that tried their very best to fit in with humans and accept themselves as such. But there were times when this facade shattered, and they fell into who they really were: a demon and a beast.

This was _certainly_ one of those times.

Raven's head knocked against the wall as Beast Boy shoved her away from him, his eyes wild with desire. Pain rippled down the curve of her spine, but it only served to fuel her lust more, and Raven reached out to claw her fingers down the expanse of his chest, hissing and snarling and egging him on.

Beast Boy shoved his fingers inside her without remorse, tearing the delicate silk of her panties into shreds of black lace littering the floor beneath them. He snarled up into her eyes before singing his teeth into her shoulder, blood cursing from the wound and into his mouth.

"Are you going to take me or tease me, Beast?"

He jerked his head to the side, tearing her skin just a little to remind her that he was in charge. " _Both_ ," he muttered as he released her shoulder and clawed at the curve of her breasts. " _Demon_. I plan on teasing you without remorse, and fucking you senseless."

Raven's lips curled up into a thin, joyless smile. "I look forward to it."

"You _should_."

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Bbrae getting it on while making a cake? :D Frosting, man._

 **Strawberries**

"Chocolate."

"No."

"Come on, _Rae_ … everyone likes chocolate cake." Beast Boy whined as he moved closer to her, desperately trying to figure out exactly what kind of cake to make her for her birthday. It was absolutely necessary that he figure this out. After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't even know his girlfriend's favorite flavor of cake?

"I don't like chocolate cake, now let it _go_." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, chewing on her lower lip as he continued to pepper her with questions and curiosities. "I don't see how this matters anyway."

"Because I want to do something special for you…" Beast Boy sighed and leaned against the counter opposite of her, looking into her dark eyes with a rapt expression and a small smile. "You deserve it after all the crappy birthdays that you've had to put up with."

She blushed and bet his eyes before glancing away again.

He reached around to the bowl of frosting behind him and looked down into the bright pink color with a sigh. "I spent all day trying to get this right, and I _highly_ doubt that-"

"Strawberry."

Beast Boy jerked in surprise and he looked up into her eyes. "What?"

"Strawberry." Raven dipped a finger into the pink substance and brought it to her lips, sucking on her fingertip as she continued to look him in the eye. "I like strawberry cake."

That was completely unexpected. "O-oh."

Raven smiled, her eyes darkening as she dipped her fingers into the frosting and pulled out a dollop with a low, teasing chuckle. She lifted her stare to his own before reaching forward and smearing it along the line of his pulse.

" _Good_ strawberry cake…" Raven crowded his space easily and ran her tongue up the line of his throat, licking his skin clean as he jerked and twitched under her touches. Silence surrounded them, and the only sound that could be heard were the soft pants and moans as she _clearly_ enjoyed his homemade strawberry frosting.

With a final lick, she pulled away and looked up into his shocked face.

" _Good_ strawberry cake… like this."

Oh…

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** BB/Rae doing it on the T-car._

 **On the Car**

His hands were desperate as he clawed at the sides of her body, ripping the delicate cotton of her dress away from her in strips. The stickiness of summer coated their bodies, dousing them in the heat and humidity of the air. Every touch felt prolonged because of it, every word whispered, every grunt soft but demanding.

Beast Boy slid his hand under her dress and ripped away the wet cotton of her panties, exposing her to his tender, exploratory touches. It was one soft stroke after another, bleeding into each other until the tenderness gave away to the white-hot desire burning between them.

Raven gasped and pushed back against his hand, her body arching and thrashing under his fingers. She wanted nothing more than to ride him - to let her demon out, throw him to the ground, and ride him without abandon. Ride his cock until they both could no longer feel the world around them, only each other.

But he was in control tonight, and she left her body in his care.

His free hand grabbed the base of her neck and pushed her into the cool metal below her chest. The smell of engine grease and motor oil rose up into her senses, mingling with the pine of the forest around them and the salt of their sweat. Her blood sang in her veins - it was as if she was high, drifting endlessly on the sea of lust and sensation until her body was no longer her own. Her body was _theirs._

Beast Boy grunted into her ear as he covered her form with his chest, thrusting himself inside her without warning, a curse escaping his mouth.

Raven cried out, her fingers digging into the hood of the car as he relentlessly fucked her body with wild abandon. It was animalistic and sharp, like his beast was clawing for her demon, and she was simply responding in kind.

Her knees knocked against the bumper and she felt bruises begin to form under the tenderness of her skin, but she _couldn't care_. No, she wanted him to take her like this - raw and unabashedly hers. His teeth sunk into her shoulder and Raven felt her first orgasm wrack her body, shivers running down her spine and into her legs as his name fell from his lips. He smiled against her neck, but didn't stop the relentless assault of her core.

Raven whispered a silent prayer that he might give her a moment of reprieve, a moment to bask in the joy of her orgasm, but there was nothing. Nothing to let her come down from the heavens.

Only delicious, delicious hell.

Too bad they would have to explain the car to Cyborg…

* * *

 _ **For a Smut War with Bleeding Writer**_

 **Broken**

Beast Boy leaned back on his haunches, gasping for breath as he looked down at Raven spread out across the sheets of his bed - positively _broken_. Her body was limp, bruised, even _bleeding_ in some spots. She twitched and writhed for a moment, her eyes half-lidded as a silent scream escaped her mouth.

A slow, sly smile peeled across his lips, and his claws unsheathed, burying into the warm flesh of her body. She grunted, but gave no other response, her eyes fluttering closed.

Beast Boy admired his handiwork with far more than a small amount of pride. She was used - practically _abused_ under his hands - and the sight of her broken body was the sign of a good night. Well, she certainly didn't seemed to mind it.

He glanced down at his own chest and smirked, one of his hands releasing her leg to trace a gouge working its way down the smoothness of his skin. She had returned his attention stroke for stroke, bite for bite… all swirling together until the haze of lust clouded both of them and their darkness was released. Beast Boy licked a drop of blood off of his lips and he felt the Beast in his raise his head and nudge his soul.

He was ready to go again, but this time he would not _fuck_ her.

No, he would _mark_ her. _Bathe_ her in his scent, in his essence.

Raven turned and looked at him, watching as his hand smoothed down the front of his body, grabbing his quickly hardening cock in his fingers, and beginning a slow, steady movement up and down the shaft. He licked his lips and watched as her eyes met his knowingly, understanding the forces inside him were warring.

This was not what _Garfield_ would desire.

This is what _Beast Boy_ wanted.

Raven raised her hands above her head and grabbed onto the headboard, exposing herself to him. She was vulnerable and open, completely accepting of him, even as the animals inside him growled and hissed for control. She took it all.

Licking her lips, her eyes traveling down to the cock in his hands. "I understand."

And that was all he needed.

* * *

 ** _For the Smut War with Bleeding Writer_**

 **Trivia**

"Come on, Rae… _you lost_."

Raven blushed and looked up into Beast Boy's face as he hovered over her. She tugged on the edge of her shirt, fidgeting under the weight of his stare. "Gar… I don't… I mean…"

"Rules are rules." He put his hands on his hips with a snide grin and leaned back on his heels. "You lost another question, that means you lose another piece of clothing. And it's your choice, shirt or panties?"

"I didn't wear a bra."

Beast Boy jerked back a little, his eyes wide at her blatant admission. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. "Um… I mean… I guess if you don't-"

His words stopped as he turned and looked at Raven as she peeled off the dark blue tank top and tossed it on the ground. There, bathed in the faint light of stars and the ambient light from the city on the other side of the bay, Raven stood in front of him in nothing more than a pair of black panties, slung low around her hips.

"You… I…"

She didn't try to hide herself, and instead held her head high and looked into his wide, innocent eyes. "Next question, Gar. We're both down to our last pieces of clothing… the last one with clothes on wins, right? Those were the rules."

"Y-yeah…" He looked down at himself and saw the bulge starting to form under the jersey fabric of his boxer-briefs. Blushing he fidgeted with the trivia card in his hands, trying to look anywhere but those gorgeous breasts on his teammate.

"Are you going to ask the question?"

"Um… yeah… ah… the first _Clash of the Planets_ episode premiered in what year?"

Raven winced. "1972?"

Beast Boy looked down at the card, knowing she was wrong but wondering if he should just let it slide anyway. He didn't want to embarrass her, or make her uncomfortable… but he _really_ wanted to see her in all of her naked glory.

"If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, Gar. You don't have to shield me." She was already hooking her thumbs in her underwear, starting a slow descent over the soft curves of her hips.

He gave a snow nod, squeezing his eyes shut. "1976."

He heard the sound of her panties hitting the pavement.

"I knew that."

His eyes shot open and he stared into her face, eyes bright with unspoken excitement. She brought her hand up the the strands of her plum hair and curled a lock around her index finger, chewing on her lower lip as he continued to stare at her.

"I… I wanted you to see me like this."

He took a deep breath in between his teeth, trying to think of _anything_ that might _possibly_ keep his erection from showing. But it was too late, he could feel the fabric over his cock straining to keep him covered as he continued to admire her from his position in front of her.

Raven's stare shot below his waist and her eyebrows peaked. "Oh."

Beast Boy just blushed and looked away, pouting. "It's not _my fault_ you purposefully lost, Raven."

She just shrugged, a smirk spreading across her lips. "I _certainly_ don't mind the view."

His blush just darkened.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Raven pretending that she is reading a book, while Beast boy's feasting on her?_

 **Reading**

Raven peeked her eyes over the edge of her book, watching her boyfriend with raised eyebrows. Beast Boy lay sprawled out on the edge of her bed, thumbing through a comic book he had brought with him, looking positively _bored._ He knew better than to interrupt Raven's personal time with her books, and so he tried to keep himself entertained. Unfortunately, there wasn't a comic book in the _world_ that would keep him interested in this exact moment. Beast Boy let go of a huge sigh, rolling over on his back and staring at the ceiling as he tapped his fingers on her chest.

A slight pang of guilt shot through her before she returned her stare to the pages in front of her. She was almost done with this chapter, if he could just hold out for a few more minutes she would give him the attention he wanted.

He rolled over on his side and faced her, his fingers drawing random, feather-light caresses over the tops of her feet. The touch was intimate and sensual, and Raven fought desperately against the urge to sigh in content. Instead, she glanced over the edge of the book again, watching his clover-colored hands trail up and down her calves. He didn't meet her stare, and instead seemed to even ignore her, trying to offer her the privacy and solitude she craved.

He simply continued to softly tapped his fingers against her shin, teasing her gently before leaning over and kissing her ankles - just a brush of his lips against her skin.

Raven bit down on her lower lip to keep a whimper from escaping.

Beast Boy must have been able to feel her tremble under his hands, but he continued to keep quiet, letting her have her space. His kisses and marks were neither teasing nor insistent, just gentle touches to remind her that he was still there, and he _might_ have had something rather dangerous on his mind. He swirled his tongue over her ankles before dragging it up the length of her calf, delicately kissing her knee as his fingertips ventured up her thighs.

Raven could feel her hands shaking, the pages in her book vibrating with her wild, shaking movements. What in the _world_ was he doing? He hadn't said a single word to her, and barely cast a glance in her direction. Instead, he simply _touched_ her, exploring her body with gentle, inquisitive strokes and kisses.

And she felt like she was going to implode under the weight of it all.

He kissed her knees again, biting gently at the flesh, and his fingers traced the lines of her panties. Each stroke was purposeful, still not pushed too fast or too hard, but just enough to remind her that his intentions were not so pure.

He pushed her panties to the side and ran his fingers up and down her wetness, barely audible, appreciative grunt escaping his lips. It was the only sound he had made in an hour, and something about the animalistic noise made Raven's body tighten and twist. She shoved her nose into her book and tried to block out the sound of his kisses as they journeyed up the inside of her thigh.

Her book. She needed to focus on _her book._

But it was so hard when his fingers were teasing her with careful, planned strokes, bringing her blood to a boil in only a matter of moments. Everything around her seemed to fade away, and the words danced across the page like little black bugs.

How could she even _care_ about her book when he was…

…he was…

His tongue made a slow exploration of her core, and Raven's head fell back against her headboard as her hands gripped the pages of her book tightly, a silent scream trying to escape her lips. He gave another curious lick before pressing his lips against her clit and swirling his tongue around it.

Raven gasped and stared down into her book, trying to finish up the last page with barely any luck.

Beast Boy took his time with her, devouring her slowly, as if she was a treat that was supposed to be savored and enjoyed. It was as if he wasn't even _trying_ to bring her to orgasm. No, he was far more interested in just soaking her pleasure, teasing her until she no longer knew the world around her.

His fingers continued to stroke her as his tongue made slow circles over her, patterned and patient, and time seemed to tumble away from Raven. Her book fell against her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair, urging him on with soft pants and gentle words of encouragement. He never responded to her, only continued his ministrations with skill and reservation.

 _Lick. Bite. Stroke._ Over and over until her entire body wasn't on fire, but drowning in the softness of silk and passion. Her back arched and she licked her lips, praying that he would let her fall soon.

He didn't.

No, he continued at his own pace, patiently waiting for her to join him.

When Raven's body finally gave away to the pleasure, her soul seemed to shatter underneath his fingers. A sigh escaped her lips and her muscles relaxed as her limbs and fingers trembled at the emotions coursing through her veins as aftershocks shook her senses one strike at a time.

He lapped her up, almost determined to not waste a drop of her desire, and let her panties fall back into place. Without even looking into her eyes, he pulled away from her and trailed his fingers back over her skin. A small, content smile on his lips was the only indication that he had nearly as much fun as she had.

Raven waited for a sly comment or a cruel joke, but instead he curled up at the end of her bed again, and picked up his comic. She just sat there and blushed, her fingers finding the pages of her book again, hoping that maybe she could finish the chapter…

But she just couldn't focus anymore.


	54. Mini-Fluff

_I blasted you with all my mini-smut last post. Here, now I will blast you with fluff._

* * *

Raven actually slept with a stuffed animal Beast Boy had given her.

Not the over sized, atrocious chicken he had won for her at the fair all those years ago. No, that would be silly, and blatantly obvious that she cared for him. And, honestly, she wasn't sure if she as ready to admit those feelings to herself, let alone anyone else in her life.

Instead, she slept with a small, gray stuffed rabbit that she kept hidden under her pillow. It was likely meant to be a slight jab at the time she had been a rabbit under Mumbo's magic, but something about it called to her. It soothed her, and seemed to make the world seem less hectic and frenzied.

And on nights like tonight, when he was halfway around the world, far from the tower and her feelings, she held this small trinket close to her chest. She curled her body in on itself and breathed in the scent of Beast Boy, the smell of pine and warm earth and fresh rain.

She let a sigh escape her lips and pulled the stuffed animal closer to her heart, eyebrows knitting together as she held on for dear life. The one piece of the world that kept her grounded to him.

"Come home safe, Gar… come home safe."

A single tear slid down the pale alabaster of her cheek.

"Come _home_."

* * *

It was a kitten.

Not just _any_ kitten, mind you. No, it was a _green_ kitten standing at her feet, tangled up in a mess of purple and black yarn, looking up at Raven with impossibly wide eyes and little mews of helplessness.

Oh, she was going to _kill_ him.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Beast Boy, her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. Out of _all the things_ he could have found hidden in her room, _that_ had to be one of them. She sniffed and continued to stare at the kitten, unrelenting in her anger. "You went snooping through my closet."

The kitten mewled again, kneading the half-finished scarf underneath its paws. It sniffed the soft wool before looking up into her face, almost as if asking 'is this for _me_?'

"Yes. And you ruined the surprise." Raven reached down and snatched the scarf out from under him with a curse. "Go ahead, make fun of my knitting skills, Beast Boy… I know you want to."

The kitten just sat there and purred, before nudging the two steel needles closer to her feet. Raven stared down at him, but Beast Boy just sat back on his haunches and watched her with soft, little purrs. Pursing her lips, Raven took the the knitting needles in her hands and began to fix what he had unraveled.

Beast Boy purred louder and jumped into her lap, curling into the heat of her stomach before settling down. Raven just glared down at him and heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Not a word to _anyone_. You understand?"

His response was only another rumble of purrs.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** "Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me..."_

"No."

"Come _on_ , Rae…" Garfield looked up at her, eyes wide and watery as he clasped his hands in front of him, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "It's just a-"

" _NO_ ," she repeated with a little more force to her words. "This out first apartment, our first venture as something other than teammates, our _first_ attempt at being normal citizens - which is a _pretty big deal_ , and I am _not_ going to mess this up by inviting this… _creature_ into our lives."

"Normal people own pets, Raven." He put his hands on his hips and leaned back against his heels.

"You turn into a _pet_ , and I'm not cleaning your litter box now am I?" She pursed her lips and continued to avoid his pleading stare. if he kept looking at her like that she might _actually_ cave. And Garfield was playing that fact like a well-tuned piano.

"Come on, Rae. It'll stay in the cage all day…" He whimpered and pushed the creature in his hands against her cheek. "Feel how smooth he is… you should at least pet him."

Raven finally looked down into the shiny black eyes staring back at her, forked tongue slithering in and out of the tight thin mouth. Okay… even _she_ had to admit that maybe (just _maybe_ ) it was a _little_ cute.

But just a little.

She ran her fingertips down the length of its body and sighed, glancing up into Garfield's excited face.

"So… we can _keep_ it?"

She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Snowfall**_

She looked at peace almost.

Dare Beast Boy say… _enjoying_ herself?

That was fairly surprising, considering that Cyborg and Starfire were currently engaged in a very excited and loud snowball fight, and Robin was just trying to avoid being hit. It was comical, and a nice reprieve from their otherwise tense lives.

Yet, even through all the noise, the world around them seemed _quiet_. Practically, still. It wasn't as if time had stopped, but almost as if there was a reverence to it - a moment of peace as the world around them continued to turn and exist.

"You look happy."

Raven looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as her lips pressed into a thin line. Beast Boy fought against the urge to laugh, knowing it would only bruise her tender ego. She might try to be an imposing terrifying person, but Beast Boy was quickly learning that she was a lot more bark than bite.

"It's snowing." She said it as if it were a stain on her favorite shirt.

"Admit it, Raven, you like the snow."

She snorted. "Like it? _Please_. It's cold, it's wet, it's…" Her words drifted off and she glanced up into the green strands of his hair, eyes focused on something else.

Beast Boy waited, watching with bated breath as he saw the pink stain her cheeks, and the single hand reach up and brush a few of the ice crystals from his hair. Unconsciously, he leaned into her warm touch, enjoying the soft feeling of her fingertips stroking his hair.

"It gets everywhere."

He smiled and looked over at their friends, who were running farther away from them, and out of earshot. _Perfect._ Beast Boy curled his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his own, watching as a few flakes of snow landed on her lips and eyelashes.

"I don't mind it," he whispered, closing the space between their mouths. "I don't mind it at all."

Raven't eyes fluttered closed, and she leaned up on her tiptoes, letting him melt the snow between them.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Raven needed cuddles from BB just because, and maybe even being so tired that she isn't cranky about asking. Because sometimes you just need cuddles._

Raven's body felt impossibly heavy as she crawled across the length of the sofa, feeling more as though were crossing the length of the entire state of California rather than a piece of furniture. There, at the end of the sofa, tucked in the corner of the cushions, Beast Boy sat staring blankly at the television screen. His head was propped up by his arm, and his eyelids started to droop.

All she had to do was close that three feet of space between them.

Just a little farther…

He picked up an eyelid and stared down at her, the hint of a smile curling the edges of his lips. With a contented sigh, he wrapped an arm around her ribs and pulled her body the rest of the way, holding her flush against himself. Beast Boy kissed the top of her head and tucked her hair behind her ear, arranging her cloak over her body to keep her warm.

"Rest, Rae… just rest."

She nodded, her fingers wrapping in the folds of his clothing as her head rested on the slow rise and fall of his chest. This was all she needed to recharge. She let a rare smile grace her lips, and drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Raven nursing a sick Beast Boy?_

"You know, this is kind of your own fault, Gar."

Raven looked down at the thermometer in her hand and sighed, moving it away from his face and placing another, cool towel on his forehead. He whimpered, but said nothing as she brushed the wet hair back from his forehead with slow, tender touches. "If you weren't outside playing around in the rain like a child, you wouldn't have gotten sick."

"That's not how colds work, Raven… and you know it." He coughed and groaned, leaning his head back against the pillow with a curse, a low groan escaping. He shivered for a quick moment and pulled the covers back up to his chin. "And anyway, I should be fine in a few days. Cy just said my immune system is just a little shot. I'll be better soon." He paused and sighed, leaning back against the pillow behind him. "And you know you don't have to take care of me, Rae…right?"

"I-I know." She blushed and looked away, gathering up the few supplies she had brought into his room. "I… don't mind, Gar. If you need something I'm happy to help you however I can."

He perked up and pulled a hand out from under the covers, reaching out to grasped her wrist with a little tug and a chuckle. There was a fire in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, and something about it made her heart skip a few beats. Even sick and practically useless, he still managed to make her feel like this - like her heart was about to jump out of her chest at any moment. She fidgeted and twisted her hand just a little to wrap her fingers through his own, running her thumb over the back of his hand.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he just stared at their hands, wrapped together like a juxtaposition of light and dark, and felt a small, shocked smile play against his lips.

"I… um…." He stumbled over his words for a few minutes before managing to find his voice again. "I was gonna start a marathon of _Clash of the Planets_. I mean… I don't really wanna be alone… and sometimes I feel like I'm alone a lot. And I guess… I mean… um…" He tugged at the wet cloth on his head and looked up at her. "What I am trying to say is, do you wanna watch a little with me?" He fidgeted under her shocked stare. "I mean, just a little bit, and only if you want. I don't wanna bore you or anything."

"Sure."

He blushed and looked up at her, eyes wide as a smile brightened his face. "Really?"

"Sure." Raven neatly packed her things away, hoping the shadows of his room hid her . "But only for a little bit, Gar… I still have your chores to take care of while your sick you know."

He blushed and tugged at his hair. "Yeah… I know… sorry, Rae."

She just shook her head. "It's fine if it's for you." She leaned down and lifted the wet towel, placing a kiss on his forehead with a smile. "But, you owe me one big time, Gar."

He blushed, eyes wide and nodded slowly.

It was then, and only then, that Raven realized she had… _kissed him_.

* * *

 _ **Get Lucky** (Based on _Get Lucky, _by Dragonette)_

"We've been gone for three days, Raven… we really should consider going back to the tower… they're going to get suspicious."

"Mm." She picked her head up from the pillow and looked over to the window in their hotel room, watching the storm rage outside for the second day in a row. Their little escapade and "mini-vacation" had been dragged out for three days now, and Changeling was probably right, their friends were undoubtedly wondering where they were. Her lips tugged down into a frown, and she rolled over on her side, lifting her eyes to his own. "I told them we might be gone for a while."

He sighed and pushed at his hair, lips pursing. "You know they're gonna come looking for us any minute now." Changeling leaned his head back against the headboard, turning the page in his book slowly. "And then what are we going to tell them when they burst through the door and find us naked… and in bed with _each other_?"

Raven smirked, and she nibbled on her lower lip as her eyes drifted over the twitch of his muscles under his gorgeous, jade skin. She walked her fingers up the side of his arm and buried her fingers in his hair. "They're gonna be far more interested in the fact that they've now seen my tits." She yawned and snuggled a little closer to him, kissing along the curve of his shoulder. "Besides, I turned off the GPS on our communicators."

Changeling sighed again and leaned into her kisses, his voice soft and pitching just a little higher as his control slipped. "Cyborg can override that you know."

"I know." Raven gave a one-shouldered shrug and inched even closer to him, her hands reaching up and pulling the book from between his fingers. Her lips turned up into a small, playful smile and she kissed up his chest as the book was thrown across the length of his room.

"Raven… I was reading that." He tried to look upset, but she could see the excited glint in his eyes as her legs tangled with his own.

"I'm surprised you want to read… that's normally my thing." She swung a leg up over his hip and smiled down into his face and her hands slid down his bare chest. She hovered over him for a moment, her lips brushing against his own. "But for once… I'd rather not read."

"Oh?" He grinned up at her, nipping at her lower lip as his hands tightened on her hips. His playful side was starting to show through and Raven wanted to wrap herself up in it. He pushed hair out of her face and guided his hand to the back of her head. "What would you rather do _besides_ read, Raven?"

She gave him a sweet kiss on his lips and nudged his nose with her own. "I think I'd like to take advantage of the storm a little longer… what about you?"

He laughed and rolled her under him, cradling her body with his strong, lean arms. He nuzzled her neck and continued to kiss her skin until a bright, little laugh escaped her lips. "I think that's a great idea, Raven… the best you've had yet."

She just smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **BBRae Week Prompt:** Second Kiss_

Their first kiss had been a desperate attempt to reach each other, near-death experiences have a tendency to do that to you, after all. Their eyes had locked and there, surrounded by chaos and fire and barely-saved citizens, their hands found each other and they pulled their bodies close. There hadn't even been a moment of looking into each other's eyes to make sure that this was what they both wanted. No, they dove straight into the sensation to let themselves drown with the feeling of life. Lips met as little words of encouragement and apologies and insults spilled between gasping breaths and sharp, almost painful touches. It was necessary to remind them that they were _alive_.

Their second kiss, however, was an entirely different animal of its own. It had been a joke that transformed into a look that led to a touch, and then into a soft movement of skin against skin. It was an exploration, not a need. It was a curiosity, not a desperate attempt at remembering life. Their kiss had tasted of tea and honey, of wilderness and lemon soda, all mingling together to create something uniquely theirs. It was not something either of them could describe at the time. Hands in hair, breaths whispered between silent prayers, it was their moment to remember more than life.

It was their moment to remember love.

* * *

 _ **Vacation**_

Raven blinked as she looked down at the pamphlet in her hand, paging through it before looking back up into the excited, grinning face hovering over her own. She looked at the brightly colored palm trees and sunsets, and the quintessential view of white sands surrounded by an endless blue ocean.

"Are we even allowed to have this?"

Garfield shrugged and flopped down on the bed next to her, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I don't know, but I don't see why not. I mean, what's Nightwing going to do? Kick us off the team?"

Raven felt a smirk pull at the edges of her lips. "We can only hope."

Garfield laughed and nudged her shoulder with his own. "I'm serious, Rae… a _real_ vacation. Not one where we're chasing after bad guys, not one where we're fighting giant monsters made out of manga ink… you, me, sun… sand…"

"A strange lack of clothing…?" Her voice was low and teasing, but there was a hint of excitement hiding in it. "Don't think I don't know why you didn't choose somewhere warm, Gar."

He shrugged, but looked unapologetic. "So, I like the thought of looking at you in a bikini. Sue me."

Raven shook her head and tapped his arm with the pamphlet. "Alright, Gar. We'll take a vacation. Just you and me, no teammates, no monsters, no bad guys-"

"And no clothes."

Raven blushed and looked away, hoping to hide the smile working across her lips. "And no clothes," she agreed softly.


	55. OT3 - BBRaeX (S)

**SMUT AHEAD  
** I get a lot of requests for OT3s, and as some of you are aware, I am _obsessed_ with Raven and Red X as a couple, so I get requests to add Beast Boy into the mix. Which is... _oh so fun_. That being said, below are most of the things I've written for them. Mostly smut. A little Fluff.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Jason and Garfield, both in french maid outfits, make a very pleased Raven_

Raven never considered herself especially lucky.

She was never _unlucky_ , but she never thought she was a very lucky girl either.

But, looking at the sight in front of her, she considered herself very, _very_ lucky.

Gar looked almost comfortable fidgeting with the full skirt around his hips, while Jason looked like he might actually punch someone. They both smirked at her, adn Raven leaned back against the wing-backed chair and eyed them both with pleasure, tapping her tingers against the stem of the wine glass in her hand.

"I take it you two are my new maids here to… _service_ me?" Her voice was almost teasing, playing against them with a little bit of a lilt. "I have so much that needs servicing, but I need to make sure that both of my maids are able to keep up with my… demanding needs. After all, I have been told before that I am _quite_ ruthless."

She took a sip of her wine and motioned to both of them. "Lift your skirt. I would like to see the full strength of my help."

Gar stepped forward and lifted his skirt first, his erection straining against the thin, black lace of his underwear. He spun slowly, showing of the firm, roundness of his ass, before turning back to face her with a smirk. "Does this please my mistress."

Jason snorted and mumbled, "If it doesn't please her, I know someone else it could please." He licked his lips and bared his teeth. "Ya know if-"

Raven snapped her fingers and his attention whipped back to her.

"Speaking out of turn is not allowed, Jason." She sipped her wine and let her free hand fall back to the chair she was sitting in. "Present yourself without comment, or I promise you'll be wearing as chastity belt all night."

His eyes widened, but he knew better than to argue with her. Jason stepped forward, his head hanging a little low. "Yes, Mistress. I promise to do as you say." Without another word, he lifted his skirt and turned in a slow circle in front of her.

Raven smirked. Oh, what _fun_ she would have tonight.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** X accidentally walk in on them doing it... You decide if he joins or ruin the moment!_

Well… this was certainly a sight to behold. Jason leaned against the edge of the rooftop and looked across the tar and pebble to the sight of the bodies moving frantically against one another. Beast Boy was grunting in her ear as he hiked up a pale, bare leg and plunged himself deep within Raven, making noises that weren't entirely _human_.

Jason licked his lips and watched the sight, feeling something bubble and burn deep within the pit of his stomach. It felt hot like fire against his skin, adn without realizing what he was doing, his hand slipped down to rub himself through his uniform, stroking his length as he listened and watched all of the pure, unadulterated sin in front of him.

Beast Boy snarled and pulled his hand back before letting it crash against Raven's breast, ripping the fabric with desperation. Her breasts spilled into view, nipples peaked against the cold night air, but Beast Boy's hips never stopped moving within her. He just curled a tongue around a nipple and continued to thrust deep into her core, his body slick with sweat and his cock dripping with her desire.

Jason felt himself growl deep in his throat as his mind began to wander. What would he do to them if given the chance to join? What would he do if he was allowed the joy of using their bodies the same why they used each other?

 _Sin_. Utter, depraved, disgusting, glorious _sin_.

Jason growled and thrust his hand into his pants, stroking himself in time to Beast Boy's thrusts, feeling their names tumble from his lips one right after another. Raven's eyes flashed open and she turned to look at him, the corner of her mouth curling up into a smirk so dangerous, it should have been illegal. She licked her lips and pulled Beast Boy down to her, whispering in his ear.

He smirked and looked up, dark eyes flashing to the shadows where Jason hid.

"Join us… if you want."

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Ace Rae and her exhibitionist boyfriends_

She might not actually enjoy joining them, but _watching_ them was a sight to behold. Especially on nights like this.

Garfield's hands were tied to either bedpost, stretching him out like a sacrifice as black ropes held him suspended almost in the air. Jason stood in front of him and curled his fingers up underneath his chin, looking down into those bright green eyes with possession staining his soul. He leaned forward and stole a kiss from Garfield's already swollen lips, one hand trailing down to massage his erection with quick, needy strokes.

Garfield groaned into the kiss, his hips jerking against Jason's hands.

Raven hummed and stood up, walking around them as she pressed her fingers against her hips. She watched their tongues clash with need, and the way Garfield's cock dripped with precum, running down Jason's hand. She ran her tongue over her lower lip and smirked.

"Suck him."

Jason pulled away and raised an eyebrow, humming a little under his breath. "Is that what you'd like to see? My mouth around his cock, Raven?"

She smirked and stole a kiss from Garfield, feeling him tremble as Jason's hand continued his slow, steady pace over his erection. His thumb swirled around his head and Garfield groaned into her kiss, a growl escaping. He pulled back and whimpered.

"Be good, Garfield…" Raven hummed as she stepped back, licking the taste of him off her lips. "Or I'll ask Jason to wrap up that pretty little mouth of yours and you won't be able to cry out just yet."

His whimpered, and Jason got on his knees. Raven smiled, and rocked back on her heels, chuckling as she watched the need on Garfield's face. Oh, how much _fun_ her boys were going to have tonight.

Garfield screamed as Jason licked the tip of him with a grin.

And how much fun she was going to have just by watching.

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Beast Boy and Jason kissing passionately. While Raven is on her hands and knees between them._

Beast Boy liked the taste of his kisses. They were a bit like anise mixed with gunpowder and smoke, a hint of darkness moving over his tongue like sin. He could feel Jason's teeth nip at his lower lip, pulling the flesh into his mouth and suckling with little licks and hums of pleasure. Beast Boy groaned and tightened the hand in Jason's hair, pulling him closer.

Beneath them, Raven's mouth spoke of sins over their skin. Little licks of pleasure and kisses pressed against their flesh. If Jason's mouth was a spell of darkness, Raven's was the incantation that brought it to life. She licked at the head of his cock, lapping up little drops of his pleasure as she hummed, one hand teasing Jason's erection as the other hand buried between her own legs. It was a surprisingly complicated display of need and pleasure, but she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Her tongue feathered along the underside of Beast Boy's cock before she switched positions, her mouth kissing along Jason's abs before sliding lower. Her groaned in Beast Boy's mouth as need ripped through him, and they both pulled away to look at her, desire practically consuming them whole.

She smiled up at him and murmured, "I'm not finished boys… not _yet_."

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Jason showing Raven how to give Gar a fantastic blowjob._

"It's about being slow, Raven." Jason's voice was pitched low, almost like a whisper but there was a bit of gruffness behind his words, as if he was biting back emotions that threatened to consume his entire soul. He grunted a little and lapped at the crease in Beast Boy's hip, watching him twitch as Jason's moved in sinful little strokes.

Raven shivered as she watched his tongue curl over their lover's skin, Jason kissing over Beast Boy's curves until he reached that patch of neatly trimmed hair. Licking his lips, Jason flicked his eyes up to Beast Boy's face, where he sat _writhing_ on the covers. He looked back down into their faces and whimpered, his eyes flutter closed as Jason's mouth moved over the bast of his cock.

Jason grinned and lapped up the underside of his erection, sliding his tongue over his head before pulling back.

"it's about teasing and drawing out sensations for as long as you can," Jason said, his tone very clinical, almost scientific. "Getting off is easy… _pleasure_ is the hard part. Fun, but hard."

"Y-you're going to kill me…" Beast Boy whimpered out as his head fell back against the pillows. His hands reached out for Jason's dark hair, burying his hands in the ebony locks as he tried to thrust deeper into Jason's mouth, but Jason held his arm tight against his hips, pinning him to the bed.

Jason chuckled, swirling his tongue over his head, lapping up precum with a delicious little lick. "That's the _plan_ , Gar."

Raven smirked and leaned over him, a smile playong on her lips. "We'd _both_ like it if you couldn't walk tomorrow."

Beast Boy just groaned and threw a hand over his eyes, whispering, "Just fuck me up."

Jason and Raven both laughed. "Soon, Little Beastie… _soon_."

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Inner Beast BB x Demon Rae with a jealous RedX watching?_

He didn't like watching them when they were like this, but he didn't really have a choice and he knew it was better this way. _Far_ better this way, especially for his frail, human body which would likely disintegrate under both of their touches. These moments, when their demons scratched so close to the surface, and threatened to break their souls, Red X knew it was better to stay back and let their need run its course.

He didn't know why he watched them, but he couldn't look away. And where was he going to go anyway? He pledged his love to both of them, and here he was… just waiting for the moment to end.

The Beast slammed Raven against the wall, his claws digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he pinned her underneath his weight. He snarled and bit at her neck as his hiked her up farther on the wall, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he pounded her tight body with practically _ruthless_ attention and thrusts.

Raven gasped and moaned, her claws raking over his shoulders as they dug into his skin, leaving drops of blood tricking over the green skin and down the curves of his back. It stained the carpet beneath their feet but neither of them seemed to notice, and they continued taking from each other whatever they needed to survive this night.

Raven lifted her eyes to the doorway, looking at him with a smile.

" _Lover_."

The sound of her voice was almost like poison, and it sent warm shivers running down his spine. He continued to watch Garfield fuck her with reason, her head knocking back against the wall in time with each push of his body.

" _Join us._ "

Groaning against the invitation he shook his head and turned around to leave, but he could feel her magic curl around his wrist, pulling him deeper into their bedroom. Raven's eyes looked deep into his soul, and slowly Garfield's thrusts eased up against her hips to the point where he turned around and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Join us, _Lover_."

His voice was low and gruff, and he released his hold on Raven as Garfield turned around and looked at Jason. Licking his lips with a dark, raggedy smile, Garfield inched forward and nudged his nose against Jason's cheek.

"You will be _so much_ fun to play with."

Raven practically purred. " _So_ , much fun…"

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** BBRaeX smut with BB in the middle of the relationship_

Garfield did not ever think that he could be forced to break apart, put back together, and then taken to the peak again so many times in a row.

His breath was coming in desperate, soft gasps as the mouths trailing kisses over his skin were practically sending him into insanity. Grunting, his hips bucked against Jason's, feeling his erection slide against his thigh dripping with unreleased desire. All it did to Garfield was send him down to another level of hell. Moaning around the silk scarf in his mouth, he tugged at his restraints vehemently, wondering when this torture would end.

"Ah-ah, Little Beastie…" Jason's breath danced over his cock with teasing, little curls. "You have to be good… bad pets don't get rewarded."

Raven chuckled into his ear, her fingers scratching at his nipples with teasing tugs. He moaned again and looked up at her, knowing that she was always a little more gentle with him. Jason, however, would tease him for hours before letting him come. He took pleasure in not letting him ever have the upper hand in their relationship.

"Oh, Gar…" Her voice was low and her eyes dark. "Tonight… you're at our mercy…"

Jason licked up his cock with a smile. "And we all know how _merciful_ I am."

Gar just whined.

* * *

 _ **Public**_

"You're really going to go through with this?" Jason leaned back in his chair and stared at Raven's teammate with a raised eyebrow, tapping his fingers over the fine, linen tablecloth. His glass of wine vibrated with the pattern, and there seemed something almost ominous about it. Around them, the muted sounds of the restaurant filled their ears, reminding Beast Boy that this entire conversation was taking place in public. What they were discussing…

"Gar…"

A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of his nickname falling from the flesh of her full, red lips. Slowly, Beast Boy lifted his eyes to her face, a blush darkening his cheeks.

"I want this."

"All of this?" Jason's voice had a playful lilt to it, and his eyes practically sparkled with mirth. He leaned against the table, closing the space between them with a low laugh. "Even me? Knowing what I do in my free time?"

He stood his ground and nodded, reaching for the beer in front of him with conviction. "If Raven can turn a blind eye, I can learn to also. Besides… I find you attractive, and funny on occasion." His blush darkened and he looked away, pretending to be interested in something happening across the restaurant.

Jason's eyebrows lifted, surprised. "Is that so?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." His eyes flicked back to both them before looking away again. "What do you think?"

Beast Boy heard Raven hum under her breath, her fingers stroking the stem of her wine glass with touches that unconsciously mimicked something sinful. She licked a drop of red wine from her lips and nodded. "I agree if Jason does."

Jason chuckled, watching her with rapt attention. "You're serious, Little Bird?"

He sounded shocked, but not angry. No, there was a hint of excitement coursing under the deep, smooth tones of his voice. He looked across the table to Beast Boy's green eyes and offered one of those smiles that spoke of sleepless nights spent between silk sheets, and Beast Boy felt his heart skip a whole minute of beats. Silently he began to wonder what Jason tasted like, and how he would feel under his fingers and his mouth. Excitement pooled low in his abdomen, and he practically purred at the fantasy.

Raven nodded, bringing his attention back to her. "Yes. I agree. I think it would be… fun." She looked into Beast Boy's eyes and smiled, reaching across the table to stroke the back of his hand with a low chuckle in her throat. "Don't you think so… Gar?"

He swallowed hard as he felt Raven's toes slide up the inside of his leg, nudging at his knee with a smile. Out of instinct, Beast Boy's legs opened just slightly and her toes moved deeper along his thighs until she reached the growing bulge under his slacks.

She smiled and leaned over next to Jason, whispering something into his ear. Jason's eyes brightened and a grin split his lips, as he stared into Beast Boy's face.

"I'm ready for dessert."

Beast Boy didn't have a moment to ponder that thought, because the next thing he knew, Jason was lifting up the tablecloth and crawling under the table. Beast Boy lifted his shocked stare to Raven's face and muttered soft curses under his breath. They were in public! This was one curious diner away from an indecent exposure charge!

Raven just tucked a hand neatly in her lap with another smile. "He's very good at what he does, Gar. Trust me."

He couldn't argue that. Jason was currently pulling down his zipper with sin, his hands and fingers hot on his thighs. Every touch oozed lust, raw and carnal against both of their souls, and Beast Boy wanted nothing more than to simply drown in it. Biting back another word of protest, he kept quiet as Jason pulled his erection free, and kissed the swollen, engorged head. All arguments died on his lips as his body shook under Jason's careful ministrations.

Raven just smiled and sipped at her wine, watching his face with interest.

Jason, on the other hand, was causing his entire body to burst into flames, burning wildly as his tongue stroked the underside of his cock like Beast Boy was some kind of sweet. His mouth was a weapon of lust, and Beast Boy was being attacked from every angle. He gasped and stared down into his beer, trying to focus on anything other than the sensations running through him at light speed. He wanted to pant and moan, running his fingers through that soft, dark hair as his throat sunk deeper and deeper on his cock.

Across the table, he heard a soft, barely audible gasp, and he raised his eyes to Raven's face, eyeing the color creeping across her cheeks with interest. One of her hands was stroking the stem of her wine glass, and the other was…

She smiled as he caught her stare. With a nonchalant shrug, she mumbled, "I couldn't wait. The thought of you being sucked off in public by our lover made me… hot."

Beast Boy swallowed hard and tried to keep a hold on his emotions, but knowing that she was masturbating to the fact that he was getting a very public blowjob made him shudder with excitement. He bit on his lip and stared into her eyes. "What are you doing right now?"

She smiled, eyes dark. "Stroking my clit. Imagining all the interesting things that Jason is doing to you right now."

As if to emphasize her point, Jason's mouth tightened over Beast Boy's cock as he sucked hard. It was a damn miracle his eyes didn't roll back into his head. He bit back a groan and continued to stare into her eyes, knowing that he was reaching his peak soon. Jason was moving over him quickly, soft, excited pants and groans escaping from his filled mouth.

"Are you close?" Her voice was heavy, laden with an emotion he had never heard in her before.

Unable to respond, he nodded.

"Let's come together."

Hearing those words out of her mouth was enough to send him over the edge. Gasping for breath, Beast Boy shoved a hand under the table and buried his fingers into the thick, dark locks between his thighs, holding Jason's head steady as he gave a few final thrusts into that tight, glorious throat.

Grumbling Jason's name between clenched teeth, he spilled himself into his lover's mouth and he drank him greedily. Raven's lips turned up in a smile and she gave a soft, sweet sigh before looking into Beast Boy's eyes. With a coy grin she raised her soaked fingertips to his lips.

"Taste me."

His tongue slid along her fingers, taking the spicy, unique flavor of her into his mouth. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. With an excited gasp, Beast Boy licked her fingers clean and watched as Jason casually took his spot at the table, smiling as he ran his tongue over his lips.

"That was…" Beast Boy couldn't find words as his eyes searched their own.

Jason and Raven just laughed, looking at him with secretive stares. "Oh, there's plenty more where that came from."

"And far more."

Beast Boy could only swallow nervously.

* * *

 _ **Fireworks**_

It was not a memory she was likely to forget any time soon. And, Raven had the feeling that she would cherish the fuzzy sights and sounds for all eternity. She remembered feeling the hands reach for her body, two of them soft and cared for, the other two rough and calloused. The juxtaposition between the two sensations sent her body into overdrive, and she leaned back against the lover behind her, eyes glazing over as their emotions rippled into her one at a time.

It started with reservation and nervousness, coupled by performance anxiety (this was, after all, their first time indulging in this particular act), but then grew to a fevered pitch, their desires mingling together to create something volatile and explosive - but equally beautiful. Like a fireworks display that was let off too close to the crowd.

Red-X behind her was whispering her name as his hands slid over the expanse of her skin, trailing down her torso and dipping into the hollows of her body. He grabbed her breasts with conviction, running his fingers over her nipples and teasing them into tight peaks. Raven let her head fall back against his shoulder as her eyes fluttered nearly close.

As her back arched, she saw the movement of clover-green skin approach her, spreading her legs with his shoulders as he approached her form. She remembered his excited groan as she laid open to him, her body glistening in the faint light of Red-X's bedroom.

He hovered over her, trying to savor the moment and draw it out. But then his anticipation became too much, and his mouth dipped into her core and ravaged her body without remorse. Raven cried out, her hands digging into the folds of the comforter beneath her as his tongue unabashedly explored her. A million electrical shocks rippled along her skin, setting her entire soul on fire as she felt her body being pleasured to the point of no return. Red-X dipped over her body and closed his mouth over her own, silencing her scream with his tongue.

Raven reached behind her and groped in the darkness for his erection, her hands closing over the sensitive skin and teasing. He was velvety soft under her touch and every movement elicited a different reaction from him. He groaned into her mouth, and his hands on her breasts increased their roughness, silently telling her what he enjoyed from her caress.

Beast Boy picked up his head from between her legs and crawled over her body, pouting slightly. "I'm feeling a little left out."

Red-X picked up his head from her mouth and smiled slowly, his hair falling into his eyes as he grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him closer. A mischievous smile played across his lips and he pulled away from Raven's touch, pushing Beast Boy's back to the bed. Red-X leaned over him and kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth with the same fervor that Beast Boy had give Raven. She leaned back and watched them with bated breath, her excitement at the voyeuristic show clearly evident on her face.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Red-X slid down his body, running his tongue over the planes of his chest and abs, searching for all the interesting places that pleasure could hide. He soon discovered that Beast Boy liked his sternum to be kissed, and his abs to be licked.

But most of all, he loved to be tasted.

Red-X closed his mouth over Beast Boy's erection, swirling his tongue over his head and savoring his unique flavor. Beast Boy jumped, his hips thrusting upward as Red-X's mouth did such amazing things to him. He knew exactly what his shape-shifting lover needed to feel included again, and he was happy to offer it to him.

Beast Boy opened his eyes enough to see Raven across the bed, staring at them as her breath came in short, fevered gasps. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her body over to him. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he pulled her down for a kiss. He feasted on her, drinking from her mouth in the same, exotic way he drank from the rest of her body, and Raven melted under his touch, unable to resist the temptation.

"I'm not done with you." His smile turned into a silent scream of pleasure as Red-X had apparently found the _right spot_ , and teased. He gathered enough wits to drag Raven's body over his own, positioning her thighs on either side of his head. With another smile, he slid his tongue inside her and pleasured her.

Raven cried out, writhing under his touch as his mouth speared her body and his tongue circled around her clit, trying to find the beast place to make her lose her mind. She ran her hands down her own body, teasing her breasts as his mouth continued its relentless assault on her core.

The sinful sounds of their bodies mingling together in pure, unadulterated passion filled the silence of the room, punctured only by Raven's uncensored cry as her climax unexpectedly crashed into her. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she felt Beast Boy milk every sensation he could from her.

Red-X pulled away from Beast Boy's erection and pulled Raven back against him, feeling her shudder as he slid his hands over her body. "I love hearing you orgasm." He kissed down her neck and over her shoulders, sliding one hand between her legs to play with her over-sensitive clit, and the other one reaching behind him to tease Beast Boy's cock. They both groaned in unison, heads falling back as his hands casted spells over their bodies.

"I love feeling you twitch under me when you can't take anymore." He pinched her clit and she screamed, her body shaking with his touch. He dropped his voice low, sliding his tongue over her ear. "And I'm going to enjoy pounding your beautiful pussy from behind as I watch you give Beast Boy the best blow job he's ever had."

He pulled her body off of Beast Boy, raising her up so that she sat on all fours on her hands and knees, her hips supported by a small mountain of pillows. Beast Boy knelt in front of her and Red-X came up from behind, pressing the hard length of his erection against her body. She whimpered in anticipation, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue over the length of Beast Boy.

They both twitched in excitement, and then thrust forward, filling her instantaneously. Raven had no words to describe what she felt. Both of their hands ran over her skin, tracing shapes and patters as they filled her continuously, names coming out in fevered gasps as something twitched or peaked in excitement. She had fire racing from her core to her heart, and then to her head until she was dizzy with pleasure, unable to tell what was up and down.

Beast Boy pulled back her hair and stared down at her, his eyes filled with unabashed excitement as he watched her consume him. That excitement only fueled her own passion and she redoubled her efforts, trying to please him in any way that she could think of. Behind her, Red-X's hands had slid around her hips to tease her clit again, grunting as her body responded accordingly, squeezing him tightly. Above her, she could feel them kiss, their tongues sliding over each other in desperation for release and attention.

Her skin was on fire, her body weak with desire, and she was going to be pushed over the edge soon. A few more minutes at this fevered pace and her body would sink into oblivion. Around her she could feel their own pleasure start to reach their peaks until it was so thick, Raven wasn't sure she'd be able to breathe. A minute passed as her body floated in space, that soft glorious feeling just before the orgasm hit her.

She slammed back into Red-X, her back arching as her mouth tightened around Beast Boy. They groaned simultaneously, releasing their well-placed control as Raven pushed at them with her empathic powers, letting them feel her orgasm at full force. Fireworks seemed to dance around them, flashing and sparking like a magic show created only for them. The sound of their combined pleasure filled the room and they each fell back down to the bed, gasping for breath as they stared at each other.

Minutes passed in silence, and Red-X and Beast Boy both reached out for her, taking her into their arms. Red-X nuzzled the softness of her breast while Beast Boy seemed far more interested in her neck and shoulder. They both kissed along her skin, not quite bringing the pleasure back to full-force, but not letting it die either.

Finally, Red-X pulled his blanket over them and let his eyes close. As they all drifted off to sleep, each of them happily and fully satiated, Raven could hear the smile on Red-X's lips.

"Tomorrow we should take a shower."

Raven nearly purred at that prospect.


	56. Heal

**Heal**

"This is the first time in a long while you've felt this at peace, haven't you?"

"Peace? You think?" Gar pushed his sunglasses up his nose, closing his eyes as he felt the warm, coconut-scented breeze slide over his skin. It curled around his cheeks softly, carrying the soft, low notes of her voice with it, sounding almost like broken bells as her tones mingled with the rush and roar of waves against sand. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and hummed. "I guess. Maybe? I don't know… after everything that happened last year, I never really thought I could relax and…"

"Heal?"

"Yeah. Heal." Subconsciously, he lifted his hand to trace a gnarled scar webbing over his heart and the left side of his chest. It still ached on occasion, sending ripples of sharp pain into his spine and stomach, reminding him of _that battle_. He slammed the door on the memories before they could reach the forefront of his mind, and instead focused his senses on the beach around him. "I didn't ever really think that I could have a day like this."

"Dick made you take a sabbatical, didn't he?"

Her voice had a lilt of humor to it, and Gar could almost feel the warmth from her breath tickle his ear. A smile tugged at his lips and his hand fell to his side, rocking the little hammock he was resting in. He took another deep breath and felt his muscles start to sag as they released tension he'd forgotten he had. "Yeah, he did. He said I needed and break and that I was too 'on edge'."

"You were." Her voice was sharp and to the point, almost pragmatic.

He frowned, his lips pushing together in a pout as her words hit a little too close to home. He wanted to fight her, but he knew better than to argue with her when she sounded like that. And, she was usually right anyway.

"You _were_ ," she repeated, this time with a little more force and conviction. "You nearly let your beast consume you on more than one occasion. Remember Paris? Or Prague? Or even Moscow three weeks ago? You let yourself fall into some dark, uncontrollable spots, Gar, you know that. Everyone was lucky Star and Cy managed to evacuate the building before… " She made that strange noise of exasperation that said she was irritated with him. "You're always too close to danger, you know."

"Can you blame me?"

There was a long, heavy pause and Gar thought she might have left him again.

"No. I suppose I can't."

He felt her sigh, and the wind curled around his scar, soothing the burn with each, soft touch. It was as if she was reaching out for him again, trying to touch what she couldn't anymore. Gar let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and reached up to lay a hand on his heart for a second time, still tracing the raw edges of his scar. He licked his lips and leaned back farther into the hammock, shifting his hips a bit to get comfortable again.

"You shouldn't look so sad though."

He pushed at his hair and forced a laugh, the sound sort of hollow in his chest. "Yeah, I know. I know I shouldn't."

"Heal." Her voice was softer now, as if it was being carried away from him by the gentle lull of the waves. "You promised me you would heal, no matter what. Isn't that what you told be the last time we saw each other? That no matter what happened after that day, you were going to do everything in your power to heal?"

The breeze curled through his hair, feeling like her fingers were twisting the strands again.

"You promised me, Gar."

"I know." His hand tightened over his chest, and he felt his heart start to thrum against his ribs. "I know. But you can't blame me for… _struggling_. This wasn't easy on anyone, and you know it… this past year has been hard on me, and I'm trying to make it work. I'm trying to do everything you asked me too… but it's so _hard_ , Raven. It's hard without you here. You're everything that held me together, everything that kept my primal side under control, and everything that I love in this world. Knowing that you're…" He couldn't say the words clinging to the tip of his tongue, tasting like poison. His eyes finally opened and he looked up into the palm trees hanging overhead, shading his form. " … It's like my world is crumbling underneath me, and I have no way to stop it."

He waited to hear her talk, but he knew she wasn't there.

"I just wish I could say all these things to you, Raven… I wish… I wish you were here."

She'd never been there.

Not since _that day_ …

His scar throbbed again, and Gar closed his eyes, letting go of a sigh, trying to focus on the waves again. He wiped at his face, feeling his tears start to soak with the sunscreen still clinging to his skin. The wind and ocean sounded was so much like the slow ebb and flow of her voice…

He bit bag a strangled gasp and clenched his hands at his side.

"I'd give _anything_ to have you here, Raven. _Anything_."


	57. Weak

**Weak**

Raven was counting his breaths now, watching his relaxed expression as he lay back in the bed, one arm thrown over his head as the other one tangled tightly in her fingers. Raven traced the scar on the back of his hand slowly, it's jagged shape fascinating to her as it webbed out over his skin. She couldn't remember when he'd gotten it, but then again, there were so many scars that they had both worked so hard to heal. Glancing back at his still-closed eyes, she lifted his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to the scar before resting her cheek on his hand. She was surprised that she found such a strange sort of solace watching him sleep so peacefully under his covers.

His hips twisted and shifted as if he were in indescribable pain, and Garfield let go of a sort of weak, strangled grunt before falling back into the softness of the pillows. Raven thought for a moment that he might open his eyes, and her heart skipped with a sort of strange anticipation, waiting with guarded excitement. But he didn't, he just made a soft gurgling noise and he twisted his head to the side, away from her.

Raven let his hand fall back to the mattress and she felt something angry and animalistic bubble up into her chest, festering there like an open wound. Carefully, she looked over at the monitors surrounding his bed and checking his morphine levels. They were already as high as she dared to let them go, any higher and she could very well kill him. She rubbed her forehead, trying to ward of a growing headache that was snapping and crackling behind her eyes. She'd lost track of time by his side, and Raven had no idea how many hours or even days had passed as she kept vigilant watch over him.

She pushed a few sweat-soaked, greasy locks of hair out of his closed eyes, that vitriolic anger creeping closer and closer to the raw edges of her heart. Every worn-out, cliche phrase ran through her mind over and over, like a record with a scratch in the vinyl. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right. This couldn't be happening. Why him? Why did the universe have to take him from her when she had barely enough time to learn who he was. He had become more than just her friend and teammate, and now she had to let him go? The world was far more than cruel, it was practically vindictive.

"You should get some rest."

Raven jumped at the sudden baritone invading the silence of the room, and she looked over her shoulder at Cyborg, watching as he came into Garfield's room and inspected all of the machines monitoring him. He read a few charts and ran his hand over his face, muttering under his breath that the virus was taking more and more of him with each passing second. Raven shivered and stared back at the thin, green hand lying next her own. Cyborg looked worse than he tried to let on. He weak and exhausted, and Raven knew this situation wasn't any easier on him than it was on her. Pushing at her hair, she looked back into Garfield's sleeping face again.

"Raven?" Cyborg's voice rumbled over her again.

She shook her head. "No. I… I don't want to sleep. Not yet. Maybe later."

Cyborg sighed and leaned back against the wall, watching her as he shifted his weight again. "You can't stay by his side forever, Raven. Eventually, you'll have to let…" His voice choked a little and he looked away. "…let him go."

The words held a weight she didn't want to think about, and her fingers tightened even more in Garfield's hand. Her mind wandered briefly, thinking back to the somber expression of the hospice nurse standing in the middle of Garfield's room. She had said he had no more than a week left before the virus consumed him entirely, but how long ago had that been? Three days? Four? Raven had lost count while she stayed by his side.

Raven looked over her shoulder at Cyborg and breathed softly. "I know."

"Nothing is going to change by wearing yourself down like this, Raven. Garfield accepted the truth peacefully, and he asked that we all do the same… including _you_. You're his…" Cyborg searched for the right word, and came up empty, choosing to settle on something that didn't quite fit what her and Garfield really were. "… _lover_." He shivered and walked over to where she stood, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We should at least give him the one thing he requested from all of us. Don't mourn him like this. _Please_."

His voice was strained, cracking a little at the edges, and Raven could see his control start to wane. Raven felt that wound in her chest grow and shift, consuming her like a cancer, and she began to shiver, her shoulders slumping and twisting forward. She never wanted to let anyone see her cry, but there was nothing she could hold back anymore, not after everything she had been through. Gasping and fighting against all the pain wracking through her soul, her tears began to flow freely over her face, crashing into Garfield's sheets.

 _How could the world be so cruel_?

"I don't want to let him go." She pulled his hand tighter against her cheeks, feeling the cold push of death against his soul consuming him one memory and emotion at a time. "I don't want to let him go. Not yet, Cy. _Not yet._ "

Cyborg's hand tightened on her shoulder. "We have no choice, Raven. This… this is the end."


	58. Roses

**Roses**

It was an unseasonably beautiful day outside the church. The sky was a bright, soft blue, and the air was crisp, a bright smell of falling leaves and late-blooming flowers swirling together to create something nearly perfect. Garfield stuck his head through a crack in the church door, watching as reporters and citizens pushed closer, each trying to get a picture or a statement from him. His stomach roiled with nervousness, and he closed the door quickly, tugging on the cuffs of his suit jacket. He shifted a little and pushed at his hair, looking around the vestibule as his friends moved closer to him.

Cy looked tired, as if the weight of the day was wearing down on him and draining him with each passing minute. He ran his hand over his face and looked out a too-small, dingy window in the church door, trying to see the crowd that had gathered. "How is it out there, man?"

"Like a circus, like _always_." Garfield tugged on his tie, feeling self conscious and uncomfortable as he looked around the inside of the church. The few close friends and family the team had invited were filing into pews, talking softly amongst themselves as they flicked through the program in front of them. Sighing, Garfield ran his hand through his hair and listened to the chaos outside the door. "I just want them to leave us alone for _once_ in their careers and let us…"

"Be? You mean leave us the fuck alone?" Cyborg sighed and looked down into a program, edged in the same deep blue of her cloak. He rolled his eyes, giving a half-hearted snort. "Yeah _right_. You know that no matter what, we're always going to be in the public eye, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wish they would leave this one alone."

Garfield walked into the sanctuary, looking up at the high, stone arches that webbed far above his head. The whole church was decorated beautifully for the ceremony, draped with greenery and roses. So many roses. Garfield felt a sort of weak smile pull against his lips as he ran his fingers over the soft, white petals next to the front of the church. Raven had never cared much for roses, saying they were cliche and expected, but in this case it seemed… _fitting_ almost. The roses were at the end of every pew, and draped over the altar, all bright-white and pure. He had requested no red roses for that day, partly because they were so expected and unlike her, but also because the sight of that too-red color reminded him of…

"We should start."

Garfield jerked a little and turned around to see Dick, rubbing his face and shaking as he took another long drink of the coffee in his hand. Garfield couldn't remember the last time he had seen his leader eat, but it seemed ages ago. Not that Garfield had any room to talk really. They had both spent the last few days trying to plan every part of this ceremony, and neither one had managed to eat or sleep or even _think_ with how quickly this was all pulled together.

"Yeah, I know." Garfield ran a hand down his face and let go of a long, slow breath, staring blankly at the roses on the altar. He wished he didn't have to do this now. Actually, he wished he didn't have to do this _ever_ , but fate had dealt him a hand he wasn't expecting. "It's time."

Dick shifted a little, shoving his hands in his suit pockets. "Are you sure you can do this, Gar? Because if you can't, you need to let me know now so I can-"

"No, I can. I can do this." His voice was shaking and suddenly he didn't sound so sure of himself. The little black spot of emotions he had kept bottled up was starting to leak, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold onto himself before everything broke free. Pushing at his hair again, he forced a smile he knew didn't reach his eyes. "No, Dick. I can do this. I told you and everyone else I could, and I plan on holding up my promises."

Dick sighed and rested his hand on Garfield's shoulder. "Thank you, Gar."

"I'm going to be an utter mess though." The words sounded strangely funny falling from his lips, and Garfield couldn't help but force a weak and broken smile. "I'm going to be up there blubbering like a baby with snot coming out of my nose and looking like a fool."

"I know." Dick cracked his first real smile in three days, but it still looked a little broken and off-kilter.

Before Garfield could make another joke, the sound of organ music began to fill the church, drowning out the sounds of chatting and people turned around to watch the procession at the front of the church. Giving him a sympathetic and apologetic look, Dick moved to his spot at the front pew, and Garfield watched in a sort of strained, uncomfortable silence as he watched Raven come into the church.

Her casket was flanked by her friends, all of them holding onto a small part of her as she made her way up the long center aisle to the front of the church.

A small, pathetic smile tugged at his lips and his eyes fell to the roses that decorated her. Each of them were beautiful and white, covering her head to toe in the purity she should have been born with, instead of the stain that killed her. Garfield watched with bated breath, his chest heavy and tight as she was brought to the front of the church, the white roses catching the light of the bright sun as it flowed through the stained glass windows. Garfield bit back the sudden rush of emotions and his hands gripped the podium as he stared into the sea of faces staring back at him, all of them as somber as he felt.

"I wish there was a joke I could tell that could make this all okay."

He wished there was _anything_ he could say that would make this all okay.

"But there isn't, and besides, Raven never really did like any of my jokes." He gave a weak laugh and pushed at his hair again. "Raven is…" He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "…Raven _was_ the strongest woman I ever knew."


	59. Mini-Smut Prompts - Part Two (S)

**Mini-Smut Prompts - Par Two**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _we're in a public place and i just spent the last half hour making you ridiculously aroused' sex_

He glared at her.

And glared at her.

 _And glared at her_.

How in the world did she expect him to get up from his spot, _knowing_ he was pitching a full-on tent? Raven and stroked him, and teased him, whispered dirty little things in his ear, bent over to show off the roundness of her ass, and then turned around to flash her cleavage. It was, in a word, _torture_. And she had to know it. She had to know _exactly_ what she was doing to him, and she was going to get what she deserved, and then some.

Somewhere in another room of the art gallery, he could hear classical music being played, almost softening the hard edges of his desire. _Almost_. His desire for her body was running so deep, he felt practically _carnal_. Swallowing his emotions, he looked up as she stepped closer to him, tapping her fingers over her lips.

"You look like you have a problem." She smirked and cocked her head to the side, her fingers reaching out to unbutton a few buttons on his shirt. "I mean, I'm not a hundred percent familiar with what's going on with you, but I think I might be able to-"

"Just _stop_." Garfield rolled his eyes and cut her off, biting his tongue against letting all his emotions race forward like an avalanche. "Come on, Raven. You think I can't smell you? That I don't know what turning me on has done to you?"

Her pale cheeks flushed and she realized that she no longer had the upper hand, especially if he was able to smell her emotions clinging to her like a perfume. She still tried to stand her ground, but her boldness was waning just a little as he took a drag of her scent again. He licked his lips and stood up, pressing his body tightly against her own, allowing her to feel every twitching inch of his erection pressing against her thigh. He grinned and leaned closer, rubbing himself against her for even a small amount of relief.

"I can _smell you_." He leaned forward and ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, his fingers gathering the fabric of her skirt slowly. "I can smell you practically _dripping wet_ and wanting me." He found the hem of her skirt and slipped his hand between her thighs, feeling her body drip with everything she wanted him to do to her. Grinning, he slipped a finger into her core a pumped slowly, reminding her he was in charge. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." Her head fell forward against his shoulder and she trembled.

Garfield grinned, his fangs practically _glittering_ in the thin light of the gallery.

" _Good._ " He growled and slipped his finger from between her plump thighs, licking it clean. "Now, get on your knees."

* * *

 **Prompt:** _BBRae smut where they are out in public, like restaurant or a fair. Oh and raven is the one who started it._

"You weren't supposed to react like this!"

"Oh!? Then how in the _hell_ was I supposed to feel?"

He practically scrammed at her as his hands reached desperately for the hem of her black t-shirt, gently stroking that soft skin underneath before lifting it over her head and tossing it onto the floor. Their reflection in the fun-house mirrors made their bodies look strange and disoriented, but there was something about it that only burned him on even more.

Biting back a growl, Gar felt his claws unsheath and he reached for the lace band of her bra. He didn't bother fumbling with the clasps, and let the claws slide easily through the fabric, leaving it on the dirty fun-house floor as his lips found her neck.

"How was I supposed to feel, Raven? You were looking at me like you were going to-"

" _Eat you whole_?"

He bit out a curse and shoved her against the warped mirror, grinding his the bulge in his pants against her. His thumbs found her nipples and teased them into tight peaks, rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers over and over until she was practically _panting_ underneath him. He shivered and bit into her pulse, letting the thrum of her heart and scent of her need drown him.

" _Yeah_ ," he muttered into her skin, his fingers trailing down her stomach. "Like _I'm_ about to do to you."

Raven let go of an eager sigh, blatantly ignoring the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. " _Please, Gar. Devour me."_

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Everyone thinks we're banging, so we might as well do it_

"You know that they think we're actually… _ya know,_ right?" Garfield flicked through a comic book as he stretched out on her bed, his hand hanging over the edge of the mattress as he hummed softly under his breath. "They don't think that I actually enjoy hanging out and reading with you."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "I know."

He smirked and propped his head up on his hand, closing the comic book. A few seconds ticked by and he laughed. "We could, you know."

"Could what?"

"Have sex."

Raven blinked and set her book down in her lap, her eyes wide. There was a slow few seconds of silence as the words seemed to roll around in her head, not really reflecting any kind of meaning, but obviously meaning _something_. She sniffed a bit before letting out a slow breath. "We _could_ have sex."

"It doesn't have to mean anything." He sat up and pushed the comic book to the floor. "Just something fun for us to do to pass the time."

"Casual sex?" Raven let him pluck the book from her hands as he crawled over her body, sliding a knee between her thighs. She licked her lips and tilted her head up to see into his quickly-darkening stare. "You want casual sex?"

"Fun, casual sex." He nudged her nose with his own, his hand trailing up and down the soft, tender flesh of her thigh. "I know that sometimes emotions are hard for you, Raven… but this doesn't have to be about that. This just has to be… _fun_. Easy. Nothing to worry about. As long as we both agree that this is just sex, just fun, you should be fine."

Raven's eyes fluttered closed and she smirked. "And can _you_ keep it casual?"

"I can." He slipped a finger underneath the edge of her shorts, pushing her panties to the side. He stroked her bare core with almost tender touches before circling her clit slowly. "I can keep it casual."

Raven settled back against her pillows and widened her legs, a soft smile playing over her lips as his finger continued to tease her core slowly. He stroked up and down before circling her clit again, rolling her flesh between this thumb and forefinger. Every nerve practically sparked at the touch, and she felt like she might actually enjoy the teasing. Casual sex could be fun…

He licked his lips and ghosted his mouth over her neck, scraping his teeth along her pulse. "I'll take that as a yes?" He slipped two fingers inside her, pumping slowly.

Raven just groaned and nodded. " _Yes_."

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Everyone thinks we're banging, so we might as well do it_

She was shivering and trembling, the look in her eyes glassy and far-off as if her soul were somewhere else, flying high among the stars. Garfield felt his lips - swollen and sore with her kisses - curl up into a smile that seemed to light up his whole face. There was something about seeing her so beautifully broken and drenched in love, and knowing that he had a part to play, that made him feel infinitely male.

Raven's back arched as if her muscles were spasming again, and she let go of a contented sigh, tangling her body in the cool sheets. Her eyes fluttering, she whispered his name.

Garfield grinned and sat up, looking down at her. "Are you going to make it, Rae?"

She nodded, throwing an arm over her eyes. After taking a few swallows of breath, she managed to find her voice, although it seemed a bit weak. "I'm… I'm fine. I just…"

"Need water?" Garfield grinned and pulled her arm away from her eyes, looking down into her face with a mixture of joy and love. He felt elated, like the universe was exploding around him in a shower of colors and sparks. His heart was skipping beats and his breath didn't quite seem to fill his lungs, but that was okay, because Raven was in his arms.

She looked up at him, a blush staining her cheeks, and drew her fingertips down the front of his bare chest. "Thank you…"

His eyes lit up and he drew her tightly against his body, nuzzling her neck and peppering her shoulders and face with little kisses. She let go of a strange sort of sound, wiggling against him as he continued to kiss her skin. Never in his life could he have imagined such a beautiful thing happening to him, but here he was, the woman he loved in his arms smiling as basking in the soft sensations of their bliss.

Nothing could have made this moment better.

Except…

"I… I love you, Gar."


	60. More Fluff

**Phrases  
** More Fluff

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?"

Raven's face fell and she looked over at Beast Boy, lifting an eyebrow as his boyish, lopsided smiled filled his expression. It was like there was light emanating from deep inside his soul, bursting out of every part of him until he banished the shadows she lived in. She knew his light was what drew her to him, and she wondered how much longer she could have lived without his brightness. She'd been hiding in shadows for so long that she had nearly forgotten what it was like to bathe in his light.

Her lips twitched and she looked back up at the sky, watching meteors fall from the heavens, their tails streaking across the heavens before disappearing. "We know what's out there." Raven's voice was calm, almost stoic, betraying none of her emotions. She licked her lips and glanced back at him. "It's an alien princess with an oddly unquenchable desire for mustard."

Beast Boy chuckled and glanced over at her. "Nah. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rae… not necessarily _what_ is out there, but more like… _what's_ _out there_? What more is there that can be hiding far away from this earth? What am I missing out on because I'm here?"

Her lips twitched again, and Raven's hand fell from its resting place on her stomach to the grass beneath her. Subconsciously, she felt her fingers wiggle and move, as if searching for something next to her. Seconds ticked by in silence before her pinky brushed up against the side of his had, barely touch his skin. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but Beast Boy's fingers tangled in her own, and he offered her an almost blinding smile as he looked over at her.

"I know one thing."

Raven swallowed her nervousness and tilted her head towards him. "What?"

"I know that no matter what is possibly out there, Raven… none of it can compare to you."

Her face fell, and Raven turned her head to look back at the stars, laughter and chuckles escaping her throat in a cacophony of noise. Her lips spread in a smile and she shook her head, her fingers tightening in his own as she pulled his hand closer to her. "Stop being such a dork."

His smile brightened. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork."

* * *

He pressed his forehead against her own, hands trailing up and down her arms, watching the paths of her tears dry with each passing breath. Beast Boy curled his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her face to meet his own. There was a brief pause as he kissed both her cheeks, tasting the salt on his lips. Raven shivered, but she didn't pull away from his stare, not yet.

"Better?"

She nodded, her teeth catching her lower lip as she took a shaky breath. Her hands twisted in the front of his uniform and she stepped closer. Beast Boy pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to his chest.

"You can't keep everything in all the time, Raven…" His voice shook just a little, feeling her pull closer to him. He nuzzled her temple and let go of a soft breath. "…I know it's hard, but if you need me… to talk or listen or anything… I'm here."

She nodded and looked at him, wiping slowly at her eyes.

"I'm always here for you, Raven. Always."

* * *

Beast Boy liked watching her when he knew she wasn't looking. He liked to see those moments when her guard was lowered and her mind was far away from the world. She looked almost peaceful, as if she didn't carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. That was something, at least, and he found himself wishing he could do so much more for her.

But he didn't. He never did. He could never find it within himself to be more of the man he wanted to be, and so he kept that space between them. Distance was easy, known and perfectly acceptable. They weren't exactly friends, just teammates, so that distance was expected.

But he wanted so much more. He didn't want the barriers between them anymore. He didn't want that space. And yet even though he yearned to be close to her, he knew he'd never make that first move.

So, for right now, he was content to watch her in these little, quiet moments. And maybe one day, he'd find the courage to get closer.

Raven glanced up for her book, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment. "I'm going to make tea, did you want some?"

He blinked, his cheeks darkening. "Um… yeah. Sure?"

"Okay."

He watched her move toward the kitchen, feeling his heart thump wildly in his chest, like a bird trying to break free. Maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to make that first move. Maybe she would make it for him.

* * *

 _Request: Could I request this? Rave is pregnant and Gar is super duper overprotective._

-o-

"I have eaten everything in the fridge."

Gar opened the door and made a sort of shocked squeak through his nose. "Yeah, I see that. Even my leftovers from last night? You must have been hungry if you wanted to eat tofu."

"He's going to kill me with his appetite alone. It's like you and Cy are living in me, trying to eat everything I can see."

"Well, at least we know you're healthy, right?" He pulled back and looked over the top of the refrigerator door and watched her pull her favorite, fluffy blanket around her bulging stomach. She shuffled through the adoption paperwork for Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, trying to sort out what last few things they needed for the application to go through.

Gar smiled softly, and he closed the door before leaning against the counter. His heart swelled up just looking at her, sending warmth and happiness flooding through his chest. Everything seemed to fall into place, and he couldn't help the smile that split his lips. Getting to this point had been hard, but there was something about it that made it even more amazing. This life was theirs - without question.

"I'm still hungry though…" She glanced up at him, expression apologetic. "Did you want me to-"

"No." His voice was firm and he started for her side, moving closer to her. He reached out and rested his hand on her plump little belly before plucking the papers from between her fingers. "You're going to put your feet up, rest just a little, and watch bad TV." He paused and handed her the remote. "I'll go grab take out. Shrimp fried rice? Or pizza?"

Her cheeks flushed and she fiddled with the remote still resting on her belly. "Both?"

Gar laughed, that warm feeling in his chest spreading to every part of his body. He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Alright, Rae. Both it is."

* * *

 **Alone**

It had taken a little bit of time, but Raven had some how managed to trick herself into believing that the whole reason she was checking in on him this afternoon was because it couldn't be healthy that he was holed up in his room since last Thursday. She had also tried to pretend that the whole reason she avoided him was that his room likely smelled of dirty laundry and half-eaten meals left out on the floor, but that one took a little more convincing on her part. After all, she had barely seen him in a week, and judging by his sunken eyes and gaunt expression, it was likely he hadn't eaten very much in the past few days.

Raven sighed and shifted a little, staring at the nameplate on his door.

She knew that all of of this was stupid. Trying to think that the whole reason she was here was because of some sort of convoluted, skewed moral obligation with him as a teammate. She knew the truth. The disgusting, horrible, earth-shattering, frustrating, angering, _stupid_ truth:

She was here, standing outside his door, because deep, in a hidden corner of her heart, tucked far away from everyone in her life, she knew that _she cared about him._

But no matter how much she cared for him, she couldn't help but admit that this distance between them _hurt_. It was as if there was a vice around her heart constantly, squeezing and tightening it with every twist of the screw. It became so painful and taught, that Raven could not longer pretend it away. She had to see him, if only to ease her own suffering just a little.

Beast Boy was hurt, still reeling from everything that had happened just a few days ago, and he had slunk far away from his friends, trying to hide as he licked his wounds. Raven couldn't blame him for wanting to try and process what had happened, or to heal from the horrible battle where they both had to make terrible decisions, or even just to close his eyes and pretend that the world outside his room didn't exist. Raven couldn't blame him for any of those things. But she wished and begged and prayed that maybe - just maybe - he would let someone in for once.

Maybe Beast Boy would give her the opportunity to help him heal.

She raised her hand to the door.

" _Go away_."

Raven closed her eyes, listening to the blood thudding through her ears, bounding and rushing as her cheeks flushed and that vice around her heart twisted again. Seconds of torturing silence stretched out before her and she knew that she should feel indignant for his behavior, but she couldn't blame him. After all, hadn't she been in his exact spot? Hadn't she tried to shut him out when Malchior had betrayed her?

And yet he was persistent, annoyingly so.

So, Raven refused to give up.

She rested her hand against his door and closed her eyes, feeling his emotions bubble and fizzle just behind the barrier. Everything inside him was warring and fighting, not sure if he wanted to try and follow the light she offered, or stay wrapped within the comfort of darkness. It was so _easy_ to stay in the dark, so easy to stay away from everyone to keep his mind safe. And yet, there was a sense of trepidation, as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, to take her symbolically offered hand and wrap his arms around her.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to be held.

He wanted to find some solace and comfort in those around him, but he just wasn't sure how. Not after _this_. Not after what had happened.

Raven closed her eyes and she heard the words fall from her lips, barely above a whisper, but lout enough for him to hear.

"You think you're alone, Beast Boy, but you're not."

There was a heartbeat.

Two.

And slowly, very slowly, she heard him stirring just beyond the door.


End file.
